Moonlight
by x.Heart of Gold.x
Summary: Bella, Jasper and Emmett Swan are moving to Forks to live with their dad. Where they meet the Cullens. Follow their adventures as they learn the truth about the Cullens... Cullens are vampires, Swans are human... Usual pairings E/B J/A E/R C/E..
1. Isabella Marie Swan

**A/N: Okay this is my third story that I have written but the second one that I have published if that makes sense. Anyway I thought of this one day when I was sitting in Maths and was bored out of my mind. As you do in Maths. I hope you all like it heaps…**

Moonlight

Isabella Marie Swan

BellaPOV

I can't believe Mum is actually letting my brothers and I go the America for high school. I mean most parents would send their children to the local high school but not our Mum. No she is sending us to _America_ to live with our dad. Her motive is that since she got to spend all our primary years with us, Dad should get the secondary years. Well we actually persuaded her and Emmett and Jasper have all ready started high school. I haven't. Emmett has one year left, Jasper has three and I have five. Are you confused yet? Let me start again.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella. I am twelve turning thirteen. I have long, dark, brown hair, dark brown eyes and I am pretty tanned. Well I do live in Australia. My brothers are tanned also. I have two brothers; Jasper, who is fourteen turning fifteen, and Emmett, who is sixteen turning seventeen. My mum and dad divorced when I was one, Jasper was three and Emmett was five. Mum moved Em, Jazz, Nessie and I to Australia, while Dad stayed in America.

Oh by the way, I am a twin. Well I used to be a twin. I had a sister called Renesmee Carlie Swan. When we were five, Nessie went to a friends for a play date. Whilst there, a fire erupted in the kitchen. It quickly spread throughout the house, killing Nessie, Jessica (her bestie) and Jess's mum and dad. It was devastating, losing a twin. I mean you can lose a sister, brother, mother, father, daughter, son what ever and it is very sad, but when you lose a twin it is like one part of you is ripped apart. Like you have lost half of who you are. Being five, I kept asking Mum why Nessie wasn't coming back from Jessica's. It was at her funeral that it finally clicked. That was when it felt like I was being sawed in half.

Jasper was great. He helped my so much. I had always been his favourite sister. I see that now. Emmett was distraught. Nessie and him had been so close.

After the funeral, Jazz, Em and I didn't see Dad anymore. Mum was too scared to send us to someone else house. If we had a play date or a sleepover it was always at our place.

On Renesmee's anniversary this year, Em, Jazz and I decided enough was enough. We persuaded Mum to let us go and then we rang Dad. He was overjoyed and started planning straight away.

So now I am back to where I started. We were leaving tomorrow. Mum is an emotional wreck. She is terrified. Jasper and Emmett are with her now, while I pack pur bags. I am excited, scared and sad all at the same time.

" Let's go to bed Boo," Emmett said, looking into my room from my door, " Big day tomorrow,"

Boo was the nickname that Em and Jazz gave me when I turned three. We were playing hide and seek and Nessie and I were hiding, while Jasper and Emmett were seeking. When the boys found me I screamed boo. It has just stuck.

" Okay Emmet. Nighty-night Jazzy," I called and hopped into bed. Emmett tucked me in and kissed my forehead, before leaving me,

Tomorrow night I would be sleeping in my bedroom in Forks, Washington.

I fell asleep with that happy thought in my head.

**A/N: Well there you go Chapter one. I hope you like it. I have made Bella more like me though.**


	2. The Flight

**A/N: One review. thank you to that reviewer. Please keep reviewing. i have already written up to chapter 7 so i just need reviews to post them. **

**Happy reading**

Moonlight

The Flight

BellaPOV

" Get up, get up, get up," I yelled jumping on Emmett's bed. Jazz, Mum and I had been up for two hours all ready and had also made a large batch of choc-chip pancakes. Yum! Now it was time for Emmett to get up.

" We're leaving today let's go," I yelled again.

" I'm up, I'm up," Emmett grumbled before he grabbed me by the waist and started to tickle me. I giggled and rolled around, trying to escape. But Emmett was too strong. It was only when I stopped moving, gasping for air that he stopped.

" That'll teach you to wake me up," he smirked. I scowled at him and ran away.

" Have you got Bella's presents packed?" I heard Mum whisper to Jasper as I walked past the kitchen door.

" Yes mum," Jazz whispered back. I smiled and ran to my room to get changed.

It was my birthday in two days and I was turning thirteen. I had already gone to Renesmee's grave to give her a bunch of flowers for her birthday.

I was finally going to be a teenager. Jasper and Emmett couldn't tease me anymore about being only a child. For three months I would only be one year younger than Jasper.

I was excited about my birthday but I was also sad. I felt guilty that I was able to be a teenager and Nessie never got that far. She would have been a stunner. I know this because that is what every one calls me and we were identical. The only difference between us was our hair. Mine was brown and straight and hers had been bronze and fell in ringlets. We both had brown eyes, tanned skin and were not the tallest people in the world.

Jasper has brown hair and brown eyes but he is tall. Very tall. Like Dad. Emmett has bronze curly hair and was also tall like dad. Nessie and Emmett had been the bronze kids while Jasper and I had been the brown kids.

I miss Renesmee very much and leaving Australia felt like I was leaving her behind too. I wouldn't be able to walk down to the cemetery and visit her after school anymore, or give her flowers every month like I always did. I couldn't.

*****

" I am going to miss you guys so much," Mum blubbered. We were at the airport, about to board our flight to Seattle. I was crying as I said goodbye. Em and Jazz were trying not to cry. I leant in to hug Mum. As I did I whispered in her ear.

" I love you Mum, Please, look after Nessie for me,"

Mum gave me a watery smile and whispered back.

" Of course love, I love you too,"

We walked through the doors that opened onto the tunnel, which leads to the plane. I was holding Emmett and Jasper's hands.

We stepped onto the plane and took our seats. I was on the window; Jazz was in the middle and Emmett on the aisle.

As we took off, I let a few tears trickle down my cheeks before wiping them away.

*****

" You hungry Boo?" Jasper asked. I shook my head, not looking up from my book. It was my favourite book. It was the entire series of the Chronicles of Narnia by C.S. Lewis. I was up to the second story; The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe.

" You're reading that again?" Emmett asked exasperatedly. I nodded but still didn't look up. I had only read it about 20 times. Shesh.

" We're landing in one hour," Jasper said.

" Finally," Emmett said, " I need to stretch my legs. How about you Bella?"

I ignored his jibe. Just because he was tall and I was short. The plane hit turbulence at that exact second and I bit my lip, trying to hold the scream that threatened to escape. I hated flying.

However Jasper and Emmett could tell I was scared so while I had my eyes firmly closed, Jasper lifted me up and sat me on his lap. He then slid out from underneath me and sat in my seat. I was still biting my lip, it is a habit I have. The plane lurched again and I bit down so hard on my lip I cut it.

" Gah," I gasped, sucking in a mouthful of blood.

" Oh god, Bella. I told you to shake that habit ages ago," Emmett said while pushing the help button.

Quick as a flash an air hostess was beside us.

" Yes?" she asked then she caught sight of my mouth, " Oh,"

She grabbed a white handkerchief from her skirt pocket and handed it to me. I put it up to my mouth. It was automatically stained through with my blood.

"Fank foo," I mumbled through the hankie.

Eventually we landed and I bolted off the plane. My mouth had finally stopped bleeding but I did have a slight bruise.

" We're here," I chanted. Emmett smiled and Jasper just laughed. We walked down the tunnel and stood behind the doors.

" Ready?" Emmett asked. Jasper and I nodded and Em opened the doors.

The first person I saw was Dad. I sprinted to him and flung myself on him. He picked me up and swung my around.

" Hey sweetheart," he said. I smiled and he put me down.

Jazz and Em walked over.

" Hey Jasper, god it is good to see you,"

" And Emmett, son. You look good. Been working out?"

We all smiled and I took Dad's hand as we walked to his car, which was a police car. Dad is the Chief of Police in Forks.

Emmett and Jasper smiled at me the whole way home. From their smiles I could tell they were just happy to see me happy. I hadn't been this happy since before Nessie died and that was over seven years ago.


	3. The First Day

Moonlight

The First Day

BellaPOV

" What if I don't make any friends?" I asked worriedly.

We were all sitting at the breakfast table. Today was our first day of school. Dad had taken the first two hours off work so he could take us to school. Emmett and Jasper had argued and said they could get their themselves but I had convinced them that having Dad their would be fine. I can be very convincing when I wanted to be. And stubborn.

Dad had been so nice since we arrived. He had even bought us welcome home presents. I had gotten the entire Harry Potter series and a book on supernatural stuff. I love all that kind of stuff. Vampires, ghosts, witches, wizards. It was all so fascinating. Jasper had gotten a history series on the Civil War and tickets to his favourite band, Linkin Park. Emmett had only received one present but it was an awesome one. A massive deep reed Jeep Wrangler. It was the car we would take to school everyday.

" Of course you'll make friends sweetie," Dad said ruffling my hair. Normally I would have ducked out from underneath his hand but since I was still in my pj's and hadn't brushed my hair yet, I didn't.

" Yeah, you're very likable," Jasper said.

" Come on Boo. You'll make friends. You practically attract buddies," Emmett mumbled through his breakfast.

" You finished Bells? Go get dressed," Dad said and I nodded, hurrying up to my room.

We all have our own rooms. Mine was a light blue. I walked to my wardrobe and threw the doors open.

I wasn't totally obsessed with clothes, but I do like to look good. I did want to make a good impression on my first day, so I took out a top I had gotten from Mum for my birthday.

Oh by the way, it was my birthday yesterday. I was officially thirteen.

Anyway, the top was black with Tinker belle on it. I also put on blue skinny jeans and a half, zip-up, black jumper, with my Gladiators.

I pulled my hair up in a high ponytail and walked back down stairs.

" Very nice," Emmett said before wolf whistling. I blushed and laughed.

" Ready to go?" I asked.

" Yep, we were just waiting on the girl to make her self look beautiful," Jazz said slyly. I stuck my tongue out at him before walking out to the garage. Dad and Em got in the front seat and Jazz and I got in the back. Jasper had to give me a boost up; the car was so tall. Emmett thought that was hilarious and spent the entire wide to school laughing, while I blushed a deep tomato red.

When we arrived at our new school, I started to get very nervous. And when I get nervous or scared, you know what happens. I bite my lip. I was being careful, though, to make sure I didn't break the skin this time.

" It will be all right, Bella. I love you and I will see you tonight," Dad said hugging me. He said goodbye to the buys and walked out the gate. The police station was just down the road.

" Come on let's go get signed in," Jasper said taking my hand.

We walked through the school with everyone staring at us. In a small town like Forks, any new person was the cause of much gossip. When we reached the office, I nearly dove through the door, trying to escape the stares.

" Hello dears, you must be the Swans," a redheaded lady said from her desk. Yes, we had been expected.

" Yes, I'm Emmett Swan and this is my brother Jasper and sister, Isabella," Emmett introduced us.

" Grade 12, 10 and 8?" the lady asked.

" Yes thank you, Miss-? Emmett said.

" Cope, Mrs Cope," the lady replied. Emmett smiled and we walked out. I looked down at my timetable.

" French, English, Dance, Maths, Lunch, Gym, History and Biology," I read.

" That's not bad. I start with Maths," Jasper said as the bell rang.

" See you guys at Lunch," Emmett said and he walked off. Jazz gave me a hug and left. I took a deep breath and hurried off the French.

*****

" Hey, I'm Ella. What's your name?" a small girl with dark brown, curly hair asked. She looked nice enough.

" Bella Swan," I replied. Ella smiled.

" I love that name. It I like mine," she giggled, " However, my full name is Eloise,"

" My full name is Isabella," I smiled.

" Do you want to sit with my friends and I at lunch?" Ella asked.

" Yeah, that would be great thanks," I smiled.

After that French was pretty boring. I had already learnt most of this stuff.

" What class do you have now?" Ella asked at the end.

" Um, English with Norris," I replied. Ella smiled.

" Me too. And all my friends are in that class also," she said.

We walked to the English block and I sat next to Ella. Her friends walked in soon after and sat down next to us.

" Hey guys, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Rebecca, who prefers Bec, Summer, Skye and Sydney," Ella introduced me. They all smiled and I grinned back.

Rebecca was tall with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Summer was medium build with blonde hair and really light brown eyes. Skye was short like Ella and I, with brown hair and blue eyes and Sydney was really tall with red hair and green eyes.

After English, I had Dance with Bec, Sydney and Ella. It was fun we were learning Tap.

I had Maths with Bec and then it was off to Lunch.

When we got to the Lunchroom, I looked around for my brothers. I found them sitting at the same table as three other teenagers.

" I'll be back in a minute," I said to Ella and I walked over t the table.

" And then I jumped – oh hey Bella," Emmett said. I smiled and stood next to Jasper's chair.

" This is our sister Bella. Bella this is Rosalie, Alice and Edward," Jasper said.

They were all beautiful. Pale skin, golden eyes and flawless skin. Even as I thought that, it reminded me of something but I couldn't remember what. Alice had short black, spiky hair, Rosalie had long, wavy, blond hair but it was Edward that caught my attention.

His hair was bronze. Like Renesmee's hair. He was also beautiful. He caught my eyes and my breath hitched in my throat as I stared back. We stayed like that for ages.

" She is in Grade 8," Emmett said, somewhat forcefully. Edward dropped his gaze.

" Edward and Alice are twins and they are in my grade and Rosalie is in Emmett's grade," Jasper said. I smiled but also thought that Edward and Alice looked older than fifteen.

" I am sitting with my new friends," I said. Em and Jazz nodded and I walked away.

" You know the Cullens?" Skye asked in awe as I walked over.

" Someone is sitting with the Cullens. That is unusual," Sydney said, frowning at my brothers.

" No, I don't know the Cullens but those people are my brothers," I said.

" Wow, the brown-haired one is a hottie," Summer said staring at Jasper, " What is his name?"

" Jasper, and Emmett is the bronzy-haired one," I said.

" Age?" Summer asked. I felt like I was in interrogation.

" Jasper is nearly 15 and Emmett is nearly 17," I replied, " Are you done with the questions?"

The others laughed and Summer blushed.

" So where did you move from?" Sydney asked.

" Australia," I replied.

" Why did you move?" Skye asked.

" To live with my dad,"

" Is you mum still in Australia?" asked Ella.

" Yes,"

" Where do you live now?" asked Bec.

" Reed Street,"

" Are you serious? We all live in that street as well," Bec said. I smiled.

The rest of the day past smoothly and when I walked out to Emmett's car, I was smiling.

" Nice day?"

I jumped and turned around. Edward was leaning against a red convertible. He pushed away from it and walked over to me.

" Yeah, I made some friend," I replied, still smiling.

" You look a lot like your brothers, but you have something about you that is totally different," he said looking into my eyes.

" You don't look much like you twin. You must be fraternal," I said. Edward stiffened and stepped back.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything," I said. I put my head down.

" No it is all right. We may not look alike but we are very close. It is a twin thing, you wouldn't understand," he said, smiling slightly.

I frowned. How dare he.

" Well your wrong!" I yelled at him and ran out the gate. Edward just stood there, staring dumbfounded.

" Bella!" he yelled. I didn't turn. I just kept running, half blinded by tears.

I ran all the way home and burst through the front door. I sprinted to my room and collapsed on my bed.

Edward had said the thing I have been trying to bury. I had never really grieved for Nessie, as I was five when it happened.

But Edward had brought all of that to the surface. Memories of my lost sister came flooding back.

I vaguely felt my phone vibrate on the bed beside me but I ignored it, too caught up in my grief. I felt like I sat there for hours but it was only about ten minutes.

BANG!

The front door burst open and I heard my brothers yelling. I stayed still. Soon after, my door was thrown open. Emmett and Jasper stood there.

" " Oh no Bella. What happened?" Jasper asked, coming over and pulling me onto his lap.

" E-e-edwar-r-rd," I sobbed.

" What did he do to you?" Emmett asked fiercely.

" Renesmee," I whispered.

" Huh?"

I eventually sobbed out the story.

" Oh bub. It will be all right. He didn't know. Calm down," Jasper hushed in my ear, rocking me like a baby. Emmett came over and pulled me into a massive bear hug.

When Dad came home, I was washed up and helping Emmett with dinner.

" How was your day?" he asked cheerfully.

" It was great. I made five friends," I said just as cheerfully.

Dad didn't need to know what happened after school.

" Oh yeah? Who?" he asked.

" Uh, Rebecca Bailiff, Ella Sampson, Summer Johnson, Skye Taylor and Sydney Sanders," I said.

" Oh, they all live in our street," Dad replied, " and what about you boys?"

" I met Rosalie Hale and Jasper met Edward and Alice Cullen. We sat with them at lunch," Emmett replied.

" Ah yes. The Cullens. A wonderful family. Dr. Cullen is very talented and Mrs. Cullen is brave to take in orphaned twins and then another girl," Dad said, " and those kids are very nice. Especially that Edward. Very considerable and kind,"

I coughed, dad looked at me and, blushing, I excused myself from the table.

I had a shower and got into bed. I was exhausted that I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

**A/N: Hey everyone… you know how I said I might do a series..? Well I have decided that I will… I might do more than three stories… Not sure but will keep you posted… :P **


	4. The Boys

Moonlight

The Boys

BellaPOV

When I woke the next day, I jumped out of bed. Today Bec had promised me that we could meet some boys.

" You're up early today?" Dad said as I hurried down the stairs.

" Just excited. Can I wake Jazz and Em?" I asked grabbing a banana and a tub of vanilla yoghurt. My breakfast.

" Sure," Dad agreed. I grinned and ran to Jasper's room first.

I slowly opened the door and crept to his bedside. I knew the perfect way to wake him up. Slowly I reached over and put my hand over his mouth at the same time I hooked my banana around his neck. I thought this would work best because he watched Pirates of the Caribbean last night and the pirates do this throughout the entire movie, however they use knives instead of bananas.

As I expected he woke with a jump, his eyes searching wildly for the intruder. Finally his eyes rested on my smug face and narrowed his eyes. I knew what he was going to do a second before he did it and I ripped my hands away as he made to bite it.

" Morning sunshine," I said and ran out of the room before anything else could happen.

I could hear Jasper grumbling as I snuck into Emmett's room and I had to stifle a giggle as to not wake my oldest brother. Yet.

Now with Emmett, my approach would be much simpler. I took two steps back, before taking a running leap at his bed, landing right on target. His chest.

He sat bolt right up and yelled. I laughed hysterically and, remember what happened last time I woke him up, ran like a bat out of hell into the kitchen, yelling over my shoulder.

" Morning Emmy-Bear,"

I heard him growl at me. He hated that name. Nessie and I had invented it one day while watching Care Bears. His symbol was all about hugging. Emmett wanted it to be about fighting but, we said, then you wouldn't be a _Care_ Bear.

When I reached the kitchen, Jasper and Dad were having coffee and both reading the paper.

" You got two papers?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

" Well, I know Jasper likes to read it so I thought why not," Dad replied. I rolled my eyes and ran upstairs to get changed.

Dad and Jasper are so much alike. Me too I guess. Whereas, Emmett is so much like Mum. So was Nessie. Dad, Jazz and I have brown hair, brown eyes, love to read, we are interested in history and Jazz and I both would love to be cops or go into the military. Mum, Emmett and Nessie on the other hand both have bronze, curly hair, brown eyes (yes I know that is the same as us but give me a break), hate reading, love sports and Ness wanted to become a teacher like mum, who is a kindergarten teacher but sometimes substitutes for older grades. But Emmett also wants to join the army.

After I got dressed I ran downstairs and hopped in the car. Before I went to bed last night I found a little stepladder so now I can get into Emmett's car without the boost. I waited impatiently for my brothers to finish breakfast and drive to school.

" You expecting something to happen today?" Jasper asked when they finally finished eating and started the drive to school.

" Nope, just want to see my friends," I lied, not that I am any good at that.

" You can't lie Bella," Emmett said looking at me in the rear-view mirror. I rolled my eyes at him.

" Sure sure," I mumbled before I shut up and let them contemplate what I was up to. I do that a lot and it annoys the crap out of them.

" Just spill Bella," Jasper yelled throwing his hands up in the air. We had just arrived at school.

" Tut tut, you only lasted the drive to school. That is long enough I'm sorry," I said grabbing my bag out of the boot. I tried to dodge them and get to my friends but I was blocked my Emmett's hand.

" You tell us what you are up to young lady or we will make you," he growled, " You are 13 and we are nearly 15 and 17. Thus we have a reason to know what our _little_ sister is up too,"

I smirked at him.

" Shesh, I thought you knew me well enough by now to know that I don't give up my secrets after only ten minutes of spilling hints. You'll have to try harder than that to make me crack," I taunted but before I could hurry off, I was blocked again by a hand.

" Good morning Emmett, Jasper and Bella I didn't take you for that type of person," it was Edward, with Rosalie and Alice close behind.

" Well, you can't judge a book by its cover. As my brothers found out when I was 6," I said roughly and ran under his arm to where I could see my new friends waiting.

" Hey Bella," Bec greeted. Ella and Skye waved while Summer and Sydney gave me a hug.

" Hey guys," I greeted and we walked into school. As we neared the French block, which is where we all go our separate ways, I stopped.

" Bec, when am I going to meet these boys you were talking about yesterday?" I asked. The girls smiled.

" At lunch," Bec replied and we all went to class.

The rest of the morning past slowly as I waited for Lunch. Ella thought it was hilarious the way I was bouncing around in my seat all morning.

Finally Lunch arrived.

We walked to our usual table.

" The boys that we sit with were at some Soccer thing yesterday but they are back now," Bec explained.

" Are any of them your boyfriends?" I asked.

" There are six of them. Sam, Zane, Lucas, Matt, Blake and Chris. Bec is with Sam, Skye is with Lucas, Sydney is with Matt, I am with Blake and Summer is with Chris. Zane is the loner. Bec is hoping you will make a fine partner for him as he is her brother," Ella explained. I flushed bright red and all the girls laughed.

" Hey babe," a voice called out.

" Chris," Summer squealed.

Six boys were walking towards us.

" Welcome back baby," Bec said.

A boy with brown, spiky hair and blue eyes winked at her. That had to be Sam. He was quite short but still every girl to her own.

They sat down and the introductions began.

Ella introduced me.

Lucas was very tall, kinda gangly, with tousled brown hair and green eyes. Skye sat in his lap. Matt was the same height as Sydney with brown hair and blue eyes. Blake was hot. But not my type. He had flicky-out brown hair and brown eyes. He was as tanned as me and medium height. Chris was tanned and well built with brown-blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

Zane stood out. He had bright blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He was my height (which is unusual) and pretty tanned. He was very good looking.

" It is nice to meet you all," I said after the introductions.

All the boys sat with their girls and Zane sat by me.

" Hi," he said, his blue eyes twinkling.

" Hello," I smiled at him.

" You have very nice eyes," he said, brushing back a strand of my hair that had come lose.

" Thank you," I said.

" Your very beautiful," Zane said leaning closer.

I looked down and blushed, " Thank you,"

" And your blush makes it perfect," he sighed stroking my cheek.

" Hi, I'm Emmett, Bella's brother. What are you doing?" Zane and I jumped apart. Emmett was standing right behind us.

" We were getting to know each other," I said smiling at Zane.

" Well the bell went so off to class kiddies," Emmett said clapping his hands. Clap, clap. Ooh he would pay for that.

" Get lost Emmett," I said before stalking off to Gym. Zane was behind me.

" Sorry about that," I whispered as we slipped into the gym. He shrugged.

" It's nothing," he smiled and I turned to go. But he grabbed my wrist.

" I think we are going to be great friends," he said before letting my hand go and walking towards the guys changing rooms.

The rest of the day went by quickly and soon I was walking out to Emmett's car.

" Hey Bella, do you wanna come to my house for a while?" Bec yelled. I spun around, nodded and ran to her car.

" What about your brothers?" she asked as I got in the passenger seat. Sam, Bec and Zane were in the backseat.

" They'll live. Well Jasper will live and he will tell Emmett to live," I said rolling my eyes.

Bec's mum was nice. We had cookies and milk for afternoon tea and then we went upstairs.

Bec's room was green with a pink lining. I mean, everything was green with a few touches of pink here and there. It was nice.

" Heya babe and Bella," Sam said as he walked into Bec's room.

Bec kissed his cheek and I smiled before turning to Bec.

" You're 13. My brothers do the kiss on the cheek thing. Wouldn't you be more of a hug thing at the moment," I whispered in her ear. She smiled at me and shook her head.

" Don't worry," she whispered back. Zane walked in at that moment and sat beside me,

" Hi," he said again.

" Hey," I replied.

" Do you wanna leave those two alone?" he whispered pointing at his twin sister and Sam. I nodded.

I found out on the way home that Bec and Zane are twins. And funnily enough, it didn't hurt. I had released all that yesterday and now I was good with it, for now.

We walked out of the house and towards the woods. Like our house, Bec and Zane's house backs onto the woods.

Our walk lasted three hours and finally Zane thought it would be best if I went home before my brothers decided to call the police i.e. Dad.

" I had a great time," I said, " Thanks,"

" Me too," Zane said smiling. He kissed my cheek and walked down the street to his house. My cheek blushed where he had kissed it and I walked inside. To be hit with a thunderstorm.

" Where the hell have you been?!" Emmett screamed at me. Jasper was behind him looking white. I had scared him. I walked past Emmett and sat beside Jazz on the couch.

" Sorry." I whispered in his ear and gave him a massive hug. When I let go his face had turned normal again.

" It's okay. Just tell us next time you go out," Jazz said. I nodded.

" No, it is not okay! Where have you been?!" Emmett yelled.

" I was at Bec's house," I said simply and stalked off to my room.

" Bella!" Emmett yelled after me but I ignored him and started to pace my room.

' _Grr. Emmett is so annoying,'_ I thought, _' No wonder I like Jasper better,'_ I stopped pacing. _' Did I just say that? I mean, yeah, Jazz gives me more space, but do I really like him better? Oh god. I can't choose between my brothers. I will just have to pay Emmett back. Yeah that'll do. But how?' _

I sat down on my bed for ages, struggling to come up with a plan. Then I got it. I would ask Zane out.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. It would take as long next time. I am hoping to have to next chapter up today as well.**


	5. The Cullens

Moonlight

The Cullens

BellaPOV

" Come on Bella, we're going to be late," Emmett yelled. I sighed but continued to pack.

Confused? Well, I will explain. You see, tonight Emmett, Jasper and I are staying at the Cullens.

Still confused? Well, we have been in Forks for three months now. Things had changed a lot. Emmett is now going out with Rosalie and Jasper is going out with Alice. I am going out with Zane. My plan to irritate Emmett worked. When I asked Zane out, Emmett was furious and threw, yes threw, me into the car. I couldn't move my arm for a week. Obviously Dad was furious with Emmett for hurting me and upset that his 13-year-old daughter had a boyfriend. Jasper was angry with Emmett for hurting me so; consequently, Emmett didn't have anyone to talk to in our house for two weeks. It did him good.

Anyway, back to Zane. He is the best boyfriend ever but unfortunately I am not allowed to go to his house to stay the night. Even when I say I am staying with Bec. Dad's rules.

See Dad is going out and he doesn't want us home alone (but I reckon he just doesn't trust Emmett and Jasper to look after me. Like I need looking after). So Esme and Carlisle Cullen offered to have us. Em and Jazz are thrilled to spend the night with their girlfriends but I would rather stay with Bec or Zane. Rebecca has become my best friend in Forks. She is awesome.

Also Emmett is now 17 and Jasper is now 15, so they treat me like a little kid. _Again_.

So unfortunately, I have to spend the night with a boy I don't particularly like. Ever since the twin thing.

" I still don't get why I can't stay at Bec's," I called back.

" Because Zane is there and, being 13, we don't want anything to happen between you two. Yet," Emmett replied.

I sighed and dragged my bag downstairs.

" Come on let's go slow poke," Jasper whined. I rolled my eyes and dragged my bag out to Emmett's jeep.

When we got to the Cullens, I was gob smacked. It was beautiful. A big white house on acres of land, surrounded by trees and a lake.

Alice came running out and she threw her arms around Jasper.

" Jazzy," she squealed, " Hey Emmett. Heya Bella. How's Zane?"

I stared at he. She laughed and pointed to Jasper with a wink. Emmett had disappeared inside, probably to find Rosalie.

" Come in, come in," Alice said as she grabbed Jasper's hand and they ran inside. Great, now I was left with all the bags. I grumbled and started to pick them up.

" Do you need a hand?"

I turned around, dropping my bag on my foot. I gasped in pain and tried to hide it from my face before Edward saw. Man, that was going to leave a bruise.

" Are you okay?" he asked, hurrying to my side. Looks like I didn't hide my expression.

" I'm fine," I grunted holding in the pain. My foot was throbbing.

" Here, I'll take those," he said grabbing Jasper and Emmett's bags. I bent down and picked up mine. Edward helped me through the door despite my attempts and pushing him away. He felt unusually cold and hard. Like ice. I stifled a shiver.

" Edward?"

I looked up and saw a beautiful, caramel haired woman standing at the top of the stairs. Her long, wavy hair billowed around her heart-shaped face, highlighting her deep butterscotch eyes and plump pink lips. She had to be Edward's mother.

" Bella this is my mother for all intensive purposes, Esme. I was just helping Bella with the bags as she hurt her foot," Edward said.

" Oh Bella, are you okay? Do you need some ice?" Esme asked, her expression changing from curious to worried.

" I am fine, thank you," I said and sat down nearest couch. Esme smiled and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I felt Edward sit down beside me.

" Bella?" he asked. I looked up from examining my foot, which hardly tingled anymore. His golden eyes were boring into my brown ones.

" Yes? If it is about my foot, I really am fine," I said, looking back at my feet.

" No, if you say you fine, you must be fine. No, I want to apologise for making you upset on your first day all those months ago. I have been meaning to talk to you but you always seem busy with Zane," he said looking down a little at the mention of Zane, " You seemed so upset. I am sorry for whatever I said and if you want to talk about anything, I am all ears,"

" Thank you Edward. And I don't really want to talk about it," I answered, " Where can I put my stuff?"

" The spare room, come, I'll show you," he replied standing up. He picked up Jazz and Em's stuff and walked towards the stairs. I picked up my bag and hurried after him but as I left the lounge room, I swear I saw Esme looking through the door with a triumphant and delighted look on her face.

*****

" – So then I jumped up and ran out singing. It was hilarious," Emmett said as everyone cracked up laughing.

We were at the dinner table. Emmett was telling his 'life-changing' story. It was funny though. We were having pork and vegetables for dinner but the Cullens weren't eating. I would have to asked Edward later.

I was sitting next to Jazz and Carlisle, who was head of the table.

" Okay, is everyone finished?" Esme asked, collecting both the clean and dirty plates and putting them in the dishwasher.

After dinner we all went to our separate rooms. Emmett was staying in Rosalie's room and Jazz in Alice's. I wandered up to the spare room.

As I was opening the door, I heard a loud thump and a giggle. It sounded like an Emmett giggle. Great. NOT!

I was so disgusted; I didn't see my bag sitting at the end of the bed. As I walked past, I tripped and closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. Instead I felt two cold, hard arms around my chest.

" You really should watch where you're walking," he whispered in my ear as he set me on my feet.

" How did you get to me so fast?" I gasped.

" I was walking past your door when I saw you fall," Edward replied.

" Thank you. Again," I mumbled, walking to sit on the bed. Edward just smiled. It was kinda crooked but it was mesmerising.

" Are you cold?" I asked suddenly, remembering how cold and hard he had been both when he caught me just now and when he had helped me before.

" What do you mean?" he asked looking frightened.

" Your skin is cold," I said, " And hard," I added.

" Um, one minute. I'll be back in a second," Edward said and hurried out the door.

I stared at his retreating back until I had a flashback.

_Start Flashback_

" _OMG, this book is awesome," I shrieked. _

_A whole book on vampires. I opened it in haste and started to read. _

_The seven signs to look out for are: Cold, hard skin, strength, speed, sensitive hearing, red or golden eyes (golden for animal eating vampires, as if there were such a thing) and immortality. _

_End Flashback_

*****

EdwardPOV

" Carlisle," I hissed as I burst through his study door, " She is different. Your gift isn't working on her. She just asked me if I was cold because I have cold, hard skin. I just realised that I can't hear her either,"

" Maybe she has a gift?" Carlisle asked thoughtfully.

' Think of all the possibilities, Edward. What she could do,'

" It doesn't matter. She knows something is wrong," I hissed again.

At that moment, Rose and Alice entered the room with Esme in close pursuit.

" She what?" Rosalie hissed. Rose was a little touchy about a human knowing what we were. However, Emmett is a different story. She has been begging us to tell him since they started going out. She even wants Jasper to know but not Bella because Bella 'isn't part of the family'. Just because her boyfriend isn't a Cullen. God I would love if that changed.

" Bella is blocking my gift and Edward's. Does she block yours, Alice?" Carlisle answered.

" No, I can see her fine," she replied.

" Do we tell her?" Esme asked.

" No," Rose said in an instant.

" We have to," Alice and Carlisle replied in unison.

" It is fair," I said quietly.

" She isn't even your girlfriend, Edward. You may love her but she loves Zane," Rosalie snarled.

That hit hard. Well I can hit back just as hard.

" Rosalie how is it fair that you can tell Emmett and Jasper but you won't tell Bella. What has she done to you? If her brothers are allowed to know why can't she? She will just get suspicious," I snapped back, " And a suspicious human is the last thing we need. Especially as you're going out with her own brother,"

" Whatever Edward. You just prejudice," she replied scathingly.

" Edward, I agree-,"

" Alice?" I asked. She was having a vision.

I saw a book called ' Vampire. What is real and what is not?' lying open on a bed. The vision widened with Bella sitting on the spare room bed reading the book. It was open at 'The Signs of a Vampire'.

" 3,2,1," Alice whispered and as she said one, Bella burst through the door.

" Edward, can I talk to you?" she hissed. I nodded and we walked out of the study.

*****

BellaPOV

I lead him out of the house. If my information is correct, they will be able to hear me for miles so I walked away as far as I could.

Finally I stopped in a clearing in the forest. I faced away from him.

" Your incredibly fast and strong. Your skin is pale white and ice cold. Your eyes are not natural and sometimes you speak as though you are from a different time," I whispered, " How old are you? Truthfully?"

" 17,"

" How long have you been 17?" I asked. I knew they weren't 15.

" A while,"

" I know what you are?" I whispered still facing away.

" Say it. Out loud, say it,"

" Vampire," I whispered.

" Are you afraid?"

I took a deep breath and turned around.

" No," I answered truthfully.

" Then asked me what I eat," he demanded.

" You won't hurt me. You eat animals," I whispered.

" How do you know that?" he asked frowning.

" It was in my book," I replied.

" We should be getting back. You can ask the others any question you want," he said, " and I want to see that book of yours,"

I agreed and we headed home. It was surprisingly easy to walk next to a vampire.

As we walked through the Cullens front door, I noticed it was very dark.

" Are Em and Jazz asleep?" I asked.

" Mh hmm," Edward mumbled.

" We're in here Edward," someone said quietly. I think it was Esme.

We walked into the dining room. Sitting at a long, wooden dining table was the rest of the Cullens, awaiting my arrival.


	6. Questions and Answers

Moonlight

Questions and Answers

BellaPOV

" Good evening, Bella. I am Carlisle," a tall man with blonde hair slicked back greeted me. He had the usual features of a, as I know now, vampire.

" Nice to meet you sir," I said politely. I remembered that he was a doctor.

" Please call me Carlisle," he smiled. I smiled back.

" Carlisle," I grinned.

" Please sit down Bella," Esme said gently, motioning to a spare chair next to Alice.

" Now, is there anything you want to ask?" Carlisle asked after I sat down.

" Why do you do it? Not eat humans, I mean? Why?" I said and automatically blushed. Edward patted my hand but I pulled it away.

" Sorry Edward, I have a boyfriend," I said quietly. Rosalie gave Edward a smug look.

" Well, we don't want to be monsters. We want to help humans," Carlisle explained.

" Is that why you are a doctor?" I asked. Carlisle smiled and nodded.

" How do you become like you? Do you have to be dying to do it?" I asked becoming more confident.

" No, Carlisle just wouldn't do this to anyone who had another choice," Edward said. I did notice that he avoided my first question, though what he had said caught my attention.

" Carlisle changed you?" I asked.

" Yes, Edward first, then Alice, then Esme and finally Rosalie," Carlisle answered.

" Who change you?" I asked Carlisle.

" a savage vampire changed me about 300 years ago. I was 23," Carlisle replied. I looked expectantly at the four other vampires. Edward sighed.

" I was dying of the Spanish Influenza in 1918. Carlisle was working at the hospital and he found my dying. My parents were already dead so she thought no one would miss me. He changed me when I was 17," he said.

" I jumped of a cliff because my baby died. I was taken to a hospital morgue. Carlisle heard my faint heartbeat, changed me and I fell in love," Esme said, smiling affectionately at Carlisle, " I was 26,"

" My fiancé and his friends were drunk and they attacked me. It was in the 1930's. I was wealthy and shallow. Carlisle found me and changed me. I hated this existence but since I met Emmett everything has gotten a little better. Oh and I was 18," Rosalie said, smiling slightly at the thought of my brother.

" I was put in an asylum for my visions. A vampire was hunting me and Carlisle found out. He changed me before the tracker could," Alice said smiling, " I was 18 and I was changed the year after Edward,"

So Edward is the youngest, physically speaking.

" Can you do anything special?" I asked eagerly.

" What do you mean?"

" Like do you have any gifts?" I asked thinking back to my vampire book.

" How do you know about all this stuff?" Edward gasped.

" If you answer my questions, I'll answer yours," I said stubbornly.

" Fine, " Edward grumbled, " Yes, some of us have gifts. Alice can see the future. Carlisle has an unusual gift. He can change things. For example, he can change our eyes so they seem more natural and he can make our skin feel soft and warm and he makes the illusion that we can eat and so forth. Oh and I can read minds,"

I gasped.

" W-wh-wha-what? Read minds?" I stumbled. Then I remembered something.

" But you still feel cold to me and hard and your eyes are gold and you didn't eat dinner," I said.

" And I can't read your mind," Edward said quietly. I shot him a glance, but he was looking down at the table.

" It would seem that you can block mind gifts but not physical gifts. Alice can still see your future," Carlisle explained.

" Did you see us coming?" I asked the little pixie quietly.

" Your brothers kept popping up in our future all the time," Alice said, smiling slightly, " Now the Swans are part of our future,"

" You see we are like rock. Hard and cold. Of something does change us the change is permanent. Emmett is mysoul mate, Jasper is Alice's soul mate and Esme and Carlisle are soul mates. It is final and forever lasting," Rosalie said

I nodded but didn't miss how Edward had no soul mate.

" Are you going to tell Jazz and Em?" I asked.

" We will have to I guess. Unless they figure it out themselves. If they are anything like their sister, they might," Carlisle decided smiling but I shook my head.

" They don't read or believe the stuff I do," I said.

Then Alice went ridged and her eyes were unfocused.

" Vision," Esme whispered in my ear

" We are telling them tomorrow," Alice said but I hardly heard her. I was practically falling out of my seat I was so tired.

" I'll take her up," someone whispered. I think it was Edward, considering the velvet voice, gorgeous smell and well-muscled chest that I was held against.

They last thing I remember before drifting off into oblivion was Edward tucking me in and a small kiss on my forehead.


	7. Telling Em and Jazz

Moonlight

Telling Em and Jazz

BellaPOV

I rolled over and nearly fell out of bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

" Morning sleepyhead,"

This time I did fall out of bed.

" Oomph," I gasped as I hit the floor, " I'm fine," I said before Edward could ask. I stood up and walked into the massive closet to get changed.

As I walked out, I started to wonder what the time was.

" 8:30," Edward said. I stared at him.

" I thought you couldn't read my mind?" I asked suspiciously.

" I can't but your face is easy to read," he replied, " Come on, we're going to tell your brothers and Carlisle thinks it would be better if you were there too,"

I nodded and we walked down the stairs.

" Morning Boo," Jazz said from the table as he drank his coffee. Alice smiled at me from his lap. Edward raised is eyebrows at me but I shook my head.

" Morning Jazzy," I yawned. Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen. He was physically 4 years older than me and technically over a hundred years older than me, but it felt right. Like he was the one for me.

I tripped as we walked into the kitchen but Edward's vampire=fast reflexes caught me before I hit the ground. However, as his strong arms wrapped around my arms an electric feeling ran through my blood. I looked into his eyes as he set me on my feet and I felt love. Not what I have for Zane but real, true love. I knew at that moment that I would have to end it with Zane.

" Why are you touching my sister?" Emmett said from the back door. Rosalie just stared shocked at Edward. I dropped my gaze and Edward let my arms go.

" Bella tripped. Edward caught her," Jasper said. Emmett didn't remove his gaze from Edward.

" I didn't ask you Jazz Hands," he said. Jasper just rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee.

" Em, what Jazz said was true," I said.

" Humph," was all Emmett said in response and he walked to the dining table and sat down. Edward looked at me and I rolled my eyes.

After I made my breakfast and sat down at the table, Carlisle and Esme walked in. it was time.

Out of Jazz and Em, I think Jazz will believe first. Em will just think it is a joke.

" Morning," Carlisle and Esme greeted.

" Good morning," we all chorused.

Carlisle sat down at the head of the table and Esme stood behind him. Rosalie and Alice sat next to Edward and I moved between my brothers.

" Emmett, Jasper. Seeing as you are both pretty interested in my daughters and they are interested in you, we have to tell you something. Bella already knows," Carlisle started. I held my breath for the next bit.

" Vampires," Jasper whispered. I let my breath out in a gush and stared at him.

" How do you know?" I asked incredulously. Alice was giggling and Edward was smiling. They knew this was going to happen and they didn't tell the family. But after a stern look from Carlisle they shut up.

" I guessed. This morning, as I walked past you room, I saw you had you vampire book out again. I looked through it and everything seemed to fit. The cold, hard skin, gold eyes, flawless features," Jasper said. He pulled my book out and handed it to me.

" How does he know about the gold eyes and skin," I asked the vampires.

" Edward," Jasper answered my question. I frowned at him. Carlisle raised his hand.

" That'll be me. I wasn't focusing o Edward this morning because he was wit Bella," he said.

" This is cool. My girlfriend is a vampire," Jasper laughed. Alice giggled.

" Emmett? Are you okay?" I asked softly. He was just sitting there, staring at Rosalie.

" Awesome," he yelled suddenly. I jumped and fell backwards off my chair. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme laughed as I emerged, red-faced and grumbling. Edward gave me a sympathetic look before he cracking up too. I narrowed my eyes.

After that the Cullens proceeded to tell Emmett and Jasper what they told me last night.

Eventually it was time to go home. Rose (she prefers that over Rosalie) and Alice have Emmett and Jazz a kiss on the lips. I gave Edward a hug and hopped into Emmett's car.

As we drove away, Edward just seemed to stare at me. I smiled at him and blew him a kiss.

When we got home, I sighed. Tomorrow was going to be hard.

It was time to end it with Zane.


	8. The BreakUp

Moonlight

The Break-up

BellaPOV

Bec was going to hate me. But I realised yesterday that I love Edward. I know that sounds weird, I mean, I'm 13 and he is 17, but I just do.

" Coming Bella," Emmett called.

" Hold your horses, I'm nearly there," I called back. God, it has only been one night since he last saw Rose. I slowly trudged down the stairs but Em and Jazz didn't think that was fast enough so they picked my up and Emmett threw me over his shoulder. Grr. He threw my struggling self into the back and whoosh, off we went.

" Dreading something Bella?" Jasper asked looking back at me.

" I am going to end it with Zane," I said quietly.

" Why?" Emmett asked, " I thought you liked him,"

" I do, well, I did. Just not anymore. Like you with Penny," I answered.

" Well, good luck. If it doesn't go down well, we will be with the Cullens. Your welcome to sit with us," Jasper offered. I smiled.

By the time we arrived at school, I was pretty calm.

" Good luck," Jasper whispered as I walked towards Zane.

" Hey baby," Zane called.

" Hey Zane, " I replied glumly.

" What's up Bella?" he asked looking concerned.

" Can we talk?" I asked. Zane frowned but nodded. I led him towards a bench.

" Listen, I really like you Zane but I think I need a break," I said looking into his blue eyes.

" But we can get back together right?" Zane asked grabbing my hand.

" No, it is over, Zane. I'm sorry," I whispered pulling my hand away. Zane looked murderous.

" Listen here Isabella Swan. No one breaks up with me," he yelled. I frowned.

" Well, I just did," I yelled back. He glared at me and then he slapped me. I cried out in pain.

" Take that, you little cow," he said and suddenly Zane was lifted into the air.

" How dare you hurt my sister," Emmett yelled, throwing Zane into a bush before walking over to the bush and pulling him out. Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug before leading me away. I followed with tears rolling down my face.

Jasper led me to a corner of the parking lot. Alice, Rose and Edward were there and the first thing I did was give Edward a hug. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

" Are you okay?" he asked, tucking my hair behind my ears.

" He-he-he slappe-e-d me," I sobbed, burying my head in his shirt.

" I know, I'm sorry," Edward whispered.

Emmett walked over and I jumped out of Edward's lap and ran to my big brother. I may like Jasper more most of the time but Em can give the best big brother bear hugs. He hugged me until the bell went. I sighed; I didn't really want to go to class.

" Do you wanna ditch the day?" Edward asked, " I'll go with you,"

It was a very tempting idea. I looked at Jazz and Em.

" Fine but don't tell Dad," Em said and I smiled. The whole day with Edward. Awesome.

Edward led me to Rose's red convertible and he drove out of the school.

" Where are we going?" I asked. Edward smiled.

" I'll tell you when we get there," he answered and I grinned, that was fine with me.


	9. Day With Edward

Moonlight

Day With Edward

BellaPOV

" Close your eyes," he ordered. I obeyed.

" Now, I will lead you from the car. Just hold on tight," he instructed. I took a deep breath and followed his order once again. I felt Edward lift me from the car and swing me onto his back. Then I swear we were flying. I couldn't hear Edward's feet touch the ground. After three or so minutes we stopped.

" Open your eyes Bella," he whispered. I took another breath and slowly edged my eyes open.

We were at a meadow. But it was beautiful. I had never seen anything quite like it before. It was as though someone had cut a perfect circle. It is too hard to explain. It was magical.

" Do you like it?" Edward asked in my ear.

" It is beautiful," I replied.

" Then it is yours," came the reply. I spun around.

" What?" I gasped.

" This is on our property but only I know about it. I come here when I want to think. You can have it. It is yours" Edward shrugged. I shook me head.

" No, it is ours," I whispered and then blushed.

" Bella, Do you remember all that stuff that Rosalie talked about the other night? About soul mates and such?" Edward asked she he sat on the grass. I flopped down beside him.

" Yes," I replied cautiously. What if he said he already had a soul mate?

" And how she didn't say I had one?" he asked again.

I nodded as my heart sunk. I was right.

" Well I have found mine. Finally. After one hundred years of waiting," he whispered.

" Mmm," I murmured feeling crestfallen.

" And I am going to tell you who it is," Edward said taking me hand, " But I don't want you to freak out or anything,"

I nodded feeling slightly curious.

" My soul mate is you Bella. I know that is horrible because your 13 and I'm 17 but I love you and I will do anything to protect you," he said in a rushed whisper. I gasped.

" I love you too Edward," I whispered so quietly; no human would have heard it.

Edward beamed. I beamed. We were happy.

" Edward?" I asked after a few minutes of content silence with me lying on Edward's lap.

" Yes," he answered.

" I need to tell you something. About why I was upset on my first day of school," I said getting nervous.

" What is it Bella?" he asked.

" Well, um, when I was born, I was born as a twin. My twin sister's name was Renesmee, or Nessie for short. We were identical except for our hair. She had bronze, curly hair, which fell in ringlets, like Emmett's. When we were five, Nessie was over at her friend's house for a play-date. A fire erupted suddenly in the kitchen and it quickly spread through the house, killing Nessie, her friend Jess and Jess' parents as it engulfed the house," I whispered as tears cascaded down my cheeks. Edward sat dumbfounded before he pulled me into his lap and rocked me as the tears fell.

" I am so so so sorry," he finally whispered.

" It is all right. I just find it hard to talk about. Zane never knew and none of my friends know. Only you," I mumbled.

" I am terribly sorry for what I so selfishly said on your first day of school," he whispered.

" It is all right, you didn't know," I whispered but it didn't make a difference. He was angry with himself. Something I didn't like.

" Edward, I love you so much," I whispered again. His lips twitched and I smiled through my tears.

" Let's talk about something else," I said.

" What?" he asked.

" I don't know. You start off. We will each say something that the other won't know," I decided.

" Um, I was going to join the army before I caught the Spanish Influenza," Edward said.

" I want to join the military after I finish school," I said.

We continued like this for hours before Edward suggested we get home before Dad gets suspicious.

As we pulled into my driveway, I sighed.

" Yes?" Edward asked. I looked up and saw Emmett's Jeep sitting in the drive way but Dad's car wasn't.

" Are we, you know, going out now?" I asked embarrassed. '

" Um, I guess so. Why?" he asked.

" When do we tell Dad? I mean he knows about Jazz, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie so when do we tell him about us?" I asked.

" When ever you want," Edward answered.

" Can we tell Jazz and Em first?" I asked.

" Of course. Let's do it now. Then we can tell Alice and Rose at the same time," Edward replied.

" They're here?" I asked. Edward nodded.

" Then let's do this thing," I said cheerfully. Edward chuckled and we hopped out of the car.

It wasn't until I opened the door and saw the clock on the wall that I realised just how late I was. Dad would be home in fifteen minutes.

" Bella Swan, what time is this to be getting home?" Emmett yelled.

" Sorry Em. Edward and I got caught up," I yelled back. Ha.

" Whatever," I heard him say.

" You can ask him if you think I am lying," I shot back as we entered the lounge room. Emmett looked up and when he saw Edward behind me, he blushed. I smirked.

" Hey Bella. Did you have a nice day?" Jasper asked from the sofa where he was sitting with Alice.

" Yeah, it was fun. I told Edward everything and it was great to get it off my chest," I smiled, grabbing Edward's hand.

" You told him everything?" Jasper asked and I could hear the double meaning in it.

" Yup. But know we have something to tell all of you. Take it away Edward," I gulped. Edward shot me a look but didn't say anything.

" Alice, you probably have already seen this. Emmett and Jasper, remember when Rose and Alice told you about soul mates? Well, I hadn't found mine until quite recently. My soul mate is Bella. It is like we are made for each other. And for some crazy reason, Bella loves me back," Edward said not quite meeting Emmett's eye.

" You are in love with my 13 year old sister?" Emmett asked incredulously.

" Yes," Edward replied.

" And you will take good care of her?" Jasper asked.

" Of course. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her," Edward answered.

" And you won't push her to do anything she doesn't want to do?" Emmett asked.

" No. I will do whatever she is happy with," Edward replied.

" And you won't, ya know, do it?" Emmett asked before Jasper could speak.

" No of course not," Edward replied while I looked disgusted.

" Then you have our permission to date Bella," Jasper said quickly before Emmett could ask anything else.

Edward looked triumphant and I was beaming.

" And Bella, look after Edward. He needs it after all these years," Alice said.

" But he can look after himself. I mean, he is a vampire," I said.

" I mean mentally. Edward has been through a lot and, being immortal, our family has been through it with him. But you have woken him, I suppose. He is more alive than we have ever seen him. Look after him now," Rosalie explained.

" I promise," I whispered as Dad's car pulled into the driveway.

" Are you telling Dad?" Jasper asked. I hook my head.

" Not today," I murmured as Dad opened the front door and proceeded to the lounge. Alice and Rosalie quickly jumped up from Emmett and Jasper's laps and sat down on the sofa. I pulled Edward onto the two remaining recliners just as Dad walked through the door.

" Hey kids. How was your day?" he asked.

" Great. We started learning trigonometry in Maths," I said.

" Cool and how are you Cullens going?" Dad asked.

" We are great," Alice answered smiling her dazzling smile. Dad looked a little unstable before he recovered himself and walked off to the kitchen.

" We better be going," Edward said, giving me a small kiss on my forehead," See you tomorrow,"

I pouted at Edward and he laughed.

" I will see you tomorrow," he chuckled and, after Alice and Rosalie had said their rather passionate goodbyes to my brothers, left the house.

" Well, what a day. We are all paired up," I giggled.

" Hmm, I am glad you dumped that idiot boy Zane," Emmett scowled. I frowned.

" Me too. I just hope I haven't lost a friend in the process," I said looking at the floor.


	10. Somethings

Moonlight

Somethings

BellaPOV

" It will be fine Bella," Alice said taking my hand, " Trust me. I know. Remember,"

She tapped her head and I knew what she was referring to. She had had a vision this morning showing nothing but peace and calm at school today.

" I know Alice," I said, " I'm fine,"

I don't know how many times I had said those words today.

" Ready Bella?" Jasper asked.

" Yup," I said and climbed into Emmett's Jeep. Jasper hopped in the front next to Emmett and Alice jumped in beside me. She had come over to make sure I was all right and to tell me about her vision. I appreciated her concern.

The ride to school was quiet.

" Are Rosalie and Edward coming to school?" I asked. I knew Alice wasn't because she needed to hunt but I wasn't sure about the other two.

" Only Edward," Alice replied and inside, I soared. Well, if Edward was there I was going to be fine.

" Is Rosalie hunting too?" I asked as Emmett groaned from the front.

" Yes, Rose, Esme and I are going for an all girl's hunting trip," Alice informed me. I smiled. Alice spoke so calmly, as if she were discussing todays weather not the fact that she, her sister and her mother were going to drain some animal's blood.

" Ready Bella?" Jasper asked again. I looked out the window and saw we were at school.

" Yup," I replied again and jumped out of the car. Alice gave Jasper a quick kiss, hugged me and bumped knuckles with Emmett before slinking away in to the woods. I was watching her go when my vision suddenly disappeared.

" Hello gorgeous,"

I knew that voice anywhere.

" Edward," I sang and I turned around and gave him a massive hug.

" Hey there," he chuckled.

" I missed you," I said. Edward grinned and gave a small peck on the lips.

" Ohmygosh,"

I looked away from Edward's eyes and into Ella's.

" You are going out with him?" she asked pointing at Edward. I nodded.

" Awesome," she shrieked. I was a little confused.

" I am sorry about what happened with Zane. Bec was furious. I have never seen her so angry. She screamed and yelled at him in front of everyone in the lunchroom. Then she punched him and he stalked out of the lunchroom. Bec was shaking for the rest of the day. Everyone is on your side Bella. Don't worry," Ella explained.

I was shocked.

" Bec stood up for me?" I asked incredulously.

" Of course. You know how she wanted Zane you to be Zane's girlfriend?" Ella asked. I nodded.

" Well it was because she thought you would knock some sense into him. And you did until you broke up with him," she continued.

" Oh, well sorry," I mumbled.

" It is all right. Now come on the girl are anxious to see you," Ella said.

" Go and have fun. I'll see you later," Edward whispered in my ear and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

I blushed and ran to Ella. She started at Edward but snapped out of it.

" I can't believe you are going out with him?" she whispered as we walked away, " He is gorgeous,"

I giggled, " I know,"

We giggled until we met up with the rest of the girls. They all gave me huge hugs and then Bec pulled me aside.

" I am so sorry for what Zane did to you. I promise, I punished him long and hard. He isn't even coming to school today," she said looked sad. I smiled and hugged her tightly.

" It is fine. I thought you would stand up for your brother not me," I whispered in her ear as I hugged her.

" If your brother did that to me would you yell at him?" she asked.

" Yes, of course," I answered.

" Well it is the same thing," she replied. I smiled and we walked back to the other girls.

" Oh and I have something to tell you all," I announced as we walked towards the French block.

" Yes?" Sydney asked.

" I am going out with Edward Cullen," I whispered. There was a moment of silence before…

" OMG," – Summer

" Are you serious?" – Skye

" You have got to be joking?" – Sydney

" That is awesome," – Bec

" I am not joking. He ditched yesterday as well and we spent the day together and he asked me out. I said yes," I explained.

" That is so cool. He is the hottest guy in this school," Summer squealed.

" Hotter than Chris?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

" Yes but I still love Chris," Summer said blushing.

" Okay," I smirked and Ella and I wandered off to French.

The rest of the day past by slowly and finally it was time to go home. Edward was waiting for me by Emmett's Jeep.

" Hello babe," he greeted. I smiled and ran into his arms. I looked into his eyes but was greeted with something out of place.

" Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

" Yes, but your brothers and you have to come back to our place before you go home," Edward said, looking over my shoulder. I turned and saw my brothers walking towards us. I turned back to Edward.

" Any particular reason why?" I asked.

" You will find out when you get there," he replied and I didn't argue. Jasper and Emmett caught up to us and Edward told them what he had told me. They agreed and Edward got into the back seat with me, while Jasper and Emmett hopped in the front.

Emmett sped to the Cullens house and I turned to Edward.

" Are Rose, Alice and Esme back yet?" I asked.

" Yes," was his answer but I suspected more to it.

We arrived at the Cullens and Edward lifted me into his arms and we rushed inside, Jasper and Emmett following as fast as they could.

We sat down at the table and my attention turned to Carlisle.

" Welcome back Jasper, Emmett and Bella," he started.

" We have to tell you something but we don't want to freak you out," Esme said quietly. I sat up straighter in my chair.

" Alice has been having glitches in her visions lately but today she had a vision but it had fuzzy corners," Edward said.

" We are going to be visited by something but those somethings are covered by the fuzz. If that makes sense?" Alice explained. I understood.

" I get it." I said.

" Yeah me two," Jasper said looking kinda pale under his tanned skin.

" Me three," Emmett said after a moment.

" When are they coming and how many?" I asked.

" They come tomorrow and there are two of them," Alice answered.

" But don't worry, we will protect you. It is the weekend so I have asked Charlie if you were able to stay at our place for the weekend and he agreed. That way we can make sure these things don't hurt you," Carlisle said reassuringly.

" So we are staying tonight?" Jasper asked. He still looked pale.

" Yes," Rose answered.

" What about our stuff?" Emmett asked looking around.

" Got it," Alice chimed, " I picked it up before,"

I rolled my eyes at her. Little, confident, perfect pixie.

Everyone started to get up so I walked over to Jasper.

" Can I talk to you?" I asked. He frowned but nodded.

I walked outside.

" Are you all right?" I asked.

" Yeah, I am just a little spooked by what is going to happen," he said.

" Are you sure? I have never seen you this pale. Well not since I went for that walk with Zane and Emmett and you thought I had been kidnapped or something," I said concerned for my older brother.

" I'm fine, but thanks Boo, at least you care. Not like our dear older brother," he chuckled.

" He was too mesmerised by Rose," I giggled.

" Too right," he smiled, " Come on let's get back,"

I smiled and Jasper took my hand. I swung my arm and we skipped back into the house.

" Awwww, that is so cute," Rose purred. I went red.

" Awwww, that is even cuter. They both have the same blush," Rose purred again.

" Leave Bella alone," Edward called as he walked into the entryway.

" Where is Alice?" Jasper asked.

" She is in her room waiting for something," Edward hinted. Jasper's whole face lit up and he scampered off to meet her.

Edward and I walked hand in hand up to his room and we sat on his massive bed.

" How are you?" he asked concerned.

" I am great," I lied. Deep down I was quite scared. But I wasn't going to tell Edward that.

" Bella you can't lie. Now what is wrong?" he asked sternly.

" Just a little scared about what these things are," I whispered as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

" Oh baby, I promise nothing will happen," he said softly taking my hand in one of his while his other hand wiped my tear away.

" Why do you have to keep us here?" I asked.

" Because we think these things are after you guys," Edward replied slowly.

" Why do you say that?" I asked cautiously.

" Well, the Volturi may have found out about you three knowing about us being vampires," Edward said. I gulped. The Cullens had told Em, Jazz and I about the Volturi the other day.

" And they have sent some strange things that Alice can't see to finish us off," I finished.

" Correct," Edward said sadly, " I am so sorry,"

" Don't be sorry. I like all this adventure and who knows they might not be from the Volturi," I replied.

" But where else could they be from?" Edward asked frustrated. I frowned.

" Don't be sad. Let's turn that frown upside down and talk about something else," I said forcefully. Edward smiled.

" What about?" he asked.

I yawned, " I don't know,"

" How about we play a game," he suggested.

I nodded nearly falling asleep.

" It is called the sleeping game," he laughed. I grinned.

" I like it," I replied softly and I lay down. I heard one thing before I went to sleep.

" I think you are better at this game than I am," Edward whispered softly and kissed my on the forehead.

**A/N: Hey everyone... It has been awhile since talked to you all... I have been getting some reviews bu i would love, love love to get a few more... They just inspire me to write... Hope everyone is still liking this story and I haven't scared them off with boredom yet... LOL...**


	11. Visitors

Moonlight

Visitors

BellaPOV

I woke up and lay in Edward's bed for a while more. Then everything from last night cam flooding back.

" Edward," I called anxiously.

He appeared at my side instantly.

" Yes dear?" he asked.

" I just wanted to know where you were. When are the somethings arriving?" I asked getting out of bed.

" In one hour according to Alice's vision. There was a clock on the wall showing 9 '0 clock, just before our futures disappeared, " Edward replied.

" Okay, well I better be up then. Are Jazz and Em up yet?" I asked.

" Yes, just a couple of minutes before you," he answered.

We walked downstairs, hand in hand, and into the kitchen.

The tension was thick. Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Rosa were moving furniture, as though getting ready for a fight.

" You're gonna fight?" I asked looking at Edward.

" We don't want to but if we have to, we will," he replied.

He excused himself and hurried over to help Carlisle. I wandered over to Jasper, who was standing against the far wall, observing the going-ons with a pale face.

" Hey Jazzy," I said as I reached him and I leaned against the wall beside him.

" Hey Boo. How ya going?" he asked, staring at Alice.

" Splendid," I replied sarcastically, " You?"

" Never better," came his reply. I rolled my eyes and Jazz gave a nervous chuckle.

" It'll be fine Jazz. If Alice can't see them then they are obviously aren't vampires, so if it comes to a fight, we should win," I said trying to assure him.

It didn't.

" But what if the things are stronger than vampires. Then we won't win and I can't lose Alice or you or Emmett," he babbled.

" Jasper, stop it. What happened to calm, confident Jasper? Where did he go?" I asked.

" He left when I met a family of vampires. It was then that I realised I couldn't protect my little sister all the time. I am so scared of failing you. Again," he answered, turning to look at me with his big, brown eyes.

" Again?" I asked.

" Again," Jazz repeated, " Both Emmett and I failed the job of 'Big Brother' when Renesmee died. We should have been there,"

I shook my head, " There was nothing anyone could have done to save her,"

" But what if you get hurt today?" Jasper whispered. He looked terrified and I discovered his secret fear in that terror.

Emmett may look like the tough one but he has the usual fears. Spiders, snakes, rats. But Jasper never seemed scared of anything. He was the cool, calm confident brother who could face anything. Until now.

I had just discovered my brother's one fear.

Losing his family.

" Jasper Swan, nothing will happen today. I promise," I whispered as Emmett walked over.

" Hey guys," he called.

" Morning Em," I smiled as Jasper nodded. We both kept quiet about what had just been said.

" 10 minutes," Alice called.

Everyone ran to their mates and Edward pulled me into a hug before pushing me behind him. He stepped slightly forward so he was in a slight crouch and spread his arms out just so he was guarding me from danger. All the vampires copied this and we waited.

Finally, the ten minutes were up and there was a small knock at the front door. Carlisle walked towards the door and opened it slowly.

Standing behind the door were two girls, one slightly taller than the other. They both had light brown hair, which was dead straight ending in the middle of their backs. Their light blue eyes looked up hesitantly at Carlisle. They were pale white but had rosy cheeks. They couldn't be more than 13 years old and they were identical. They were beautiful just like vampires, but they just weren't right. They weren't human or vampire.

" Hello," the taller one said quietly in a beautiful bell-like voice similar to Alice's. Edward growled at the sound of her voice.

" Good morning, may I ask why you are here?" Carlisle inquired stiffly. He didn't like his family being in any trouble.

" My sister and I heard stories about you family and we need a place to live. We were wondering if we could stay awhile. My name is Ruby and this is my twin sister, Jade. We are half-human, half-vampire," Ruby explained.

" Half-human, half-vampire? How is that possible?" Carlisle asked curiously, " Ah excuse my rudeness. Please come in, my name is Carlisle,"

Jasper shot me a glance and I gulped. Edward growled softly.

Ruby and Jade walked in slowly. When they saw Jazz, Em and I they stopped. Jazz and I stared unblinkingly at them, as to not show fear. Emmett just waved.

" This is my family. Esme, my wife. Alice and Rosalie, my daughters. Edward, my son. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend and Bella, Edward's girlfriend," Carlisle introduced us.

" It seems we are not the only family that is different," Jade said softly.

Esme smiled and lead them through to the dining room. We all followed, with Edward and I bringing up the rear.

" What do you think? I asked him.

" Not sure. We have a long discussion ahead of us. Especially as I can't read their minds," he said grimly.

I looked astonished at him as we sat at the table to begin the questions.

**A/N: OMG... i am sorry it has been so long since i updated silly me... Nex chapter will be up real soon i promise and i hope people are still reading... :)**


	12. Ruby and Jade

Moonlight

Ruby and Jade

BellaPOV

" How old are you all?" Jade asked softly. I was beginning to think that Ruby was the older twin.

" I am 300, Edward is 110, Rosalie is 100, Esme is 105, Alice is 90, Emmett is 17, Jasper is 15 and Bella is 13," Carlisle answered.

" Human mates?" Ruby asked.

" Yes, but if we have it our way, not for long," Emmett said and Jasper and I smiled.

" Hmm, are you related? You sort of look alike. Especially Jasper and Bella," Ruby asked.

" Yea, we are related," Jasper replied.

" Are you finished?" Carlisle asked. The twins nodded in sync.

" Well then, how old are you?" Esme asked.

" We are 4 years old," Ruby answered. I stared at her.

" No way," I gasped.

" Yes but we grow quickly and age differently to humans. After 7 years we will have finished growing and will look 17-18," Ruby answered.

" I have one more question. Do you have any gifts?" Jade asked eagerly.

" Yes. Alice is a psychic, Edward is a mind-reader and I can change the way people see things," Carlisle answered, " We also believe Bella may have a gift when she changes as she can shield mind attacks, such as Edward's mind-reading and my gift,"

" That gift is potent even as a human?" Ruby asked surprise. I nodded shyly. The twins looked impressed.

" We have gifts," Ruby gushed, " We copy other people's gifts, but after a period of time away from the gifted vampire, it disappears. However it takes two weeks for us to copy the gift. At the moment we have a mind shield, we can manipulate people's decisions, we have telepathy and we can change our appearances. We lost a great gift just last week. Hypnotism. It was great,"

" So after two weeks you could pick up Alice, Carlisle and my gifts?" Edward asked curiously.

" That's right, but not Bella's. One, because we already have it, two, because she is and human and three, shields are the hardest to copy as it goes against the purpose of the gift. They exist to shield the person's mind. It takes more than five weeks to copy. And it takes a lot out of us to copy but it was worth it because it is the one gift that stays forever," Ruby replied.

" It is a convenient gift," Jade said quietly. I smiled.

" Do you sleep?" I asked.

" Yes," Ruby answered.

" Wow, just like a human?" Rose asked.

" Yes, we have a heartbeat, we circulate blood, we sleep and we do have to breathe but we can hold it for longer than humans can. We have the same skin as a vampire and we can only be killed the same way as a vampire," Ruby replied, " and we can run almost as fast as a vampire. Buy hybrids can run faster, but us girls run smoother and more gracefully than the boys,"

" Interesting," Esme murmured.

" Why are you here?" Emmett asked suddenly, speaking for the first time. As he spoke I saw him give Jasper and I a sidelong glance. He _was_ worried about us after all.

" We got into a spot of bother back where we were staying in London. And you all know that a vampire can hold a grudge for many, many years. We had to get away," Ruby answered.

" What happened?" Emmett asked.

" We would prefer if you didn't know," Ruby replied cautiously.

" Well then, who is after you?" Jasper asked.

" No one is after us, we just had to get away. And seeing as we are 4 we were wondering if we could stay with you?" Jade asked softly and hesitantly.

" Of course you can. We have plenty of beds," Esme answered in her motherly tone. She was so selfless.

" Thank-you so very much. We are forever in your debt," Ruby and Jade gushed. Identical, breathtaking smiles erupted on their identical, breathtaking faces.

" Never," Esme smiled.

And with that the Cullens grew from 5 to 7.

**A/N: Okay i have realised i have a lot of twins in this story... I promise no more... LOL... PLease keep reading... Promise it will get interesting soon...**


	13. Plans

Moonlight

Plans

BellaPOV

*One Year Later*

Things have changed…

I am 14

Jasper is 16

Emmett is 18

Emmett has moved in with the Cullens

Rose and Em are getting married in two months

Ruby and Jade look like 16-year-olds

Edward gave me an eternity ring for my 14th birthday

" Morning beautiful," Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled and rolled over. Then I shot up.

" Your in my house?" I hissed.

" I climbed through your window. I do that a lot," Edward grinned.

" Dad?" I whispered, " Wait, you do that a lot?"

" He is downstairs reading the paper with Jazz. He is missing Emmett and longs to see his 14-year-old daughters face," Edward smiled sadly, " And yes, nearly ever night,"

I smiled. So Edward. Then I groaned.

" School," I grumbled. Edward laughed gently.

" It will be over in 6 hours," he grinned. I scowled at him.

" See you at school," I said as he jumped out of my window.

I dressed and walked downstairs.

" Sleepyhead," Jasper mumbled. I rolled my eyes at him and kissed Dad on the cheek.

" You're not going to leave your old man are you Bells?" he said playing with your toast. I froze on the way to the fridge and slowly turned around. Jasper was staring at Dad with wide eyes.

" Well, I have to go to school Dad," I answered feeling extremely awkward. Little did he know that when I turned 18 he would never be able to see me again.

" Yes, I know that, but you'll be at least 20 when you leave right?"

" Dad?"

" I love you guys," he said sadly and I almost cried at the look on his face. Jasper had his eyes closed and looked very upset, " You going to the Cullens tonight?"

Dad knew that we always did.

I shook my head.

" Not straight away. I have an assignment to do at Bec's tonight. For history. Then you are driving me over to the Cullens for the fitting," I replied.

" I am going to Jake's for a swim," Jazz answered.

" Good, you spend too much time over there. Your brother deserves time alone with Rose. I mean two months until my boy gets married," Dad said gruffly.

" Yeah and I have to wear a dress," I frowned. Jasper and Edward were Emmett's best men and I was the only bridesmaid. Alice was maid of honour.

" At least you don't have to wear a tux," Dad and Jazz said in unison.

" Hah," I grumbled.

When we arrived at school (jazz can drive now, oh god), I was bombarded with my friend's hugs.

" Your gonna be a bridesmaid," – Summer.

" Your gonna wear a dress," – Skye.

" This is so exciting," – Sydney.

" Is Rosalie excited?" – Bec.

" Hows Emmett?" – Ella.

" I know. I know! I know!! Yes! He is freaked out," I gushed.

" Alice organising the wedding?" Ella asked.

" Yeah, that should be interesting," I laughed.

*****

" Coming Bella?" Bec asked. I smiled and ran to her Mum's car. I had just said goodbye to Edward.

" History. Yay," I said as I reached Bec. She laughed.

" Hello Bella,"

I spun around and came face to face with Zane.

I hadn't really seen Zane much since we broke up last year. He hangs out with other people now. And whenever I go to Bec's, he is never there.

" Hello Zane," I said politely.

" Sorry, I couldn't get rid of him," Bec murmured in my ear.

" Tell your brother that I said congratulations," he said just as politely considering he was talking about the same guy that had thrown him in a bush last year.

" I'll pass it on," I promised.

" Are we going to go home?" Bec's mum asked from the front of the car. Zane got in the front and Bec and I hopped in the back.

" Where is your brother going?" Bec asked, looking out of the window at Jazz and Jake getting into the Jazz's car.

" Jacob's," I answered.

Jacob Black lives at La Push reservation. Just 15 minutes down the road. He is 14, my age, but he gets on with Jazz like two peas in pod. Jacob lives right on the beach.

*****

" How was Bec's?" Dad asked as he drove me to the Cullens. I was going for the fitting.

" Fine, Zane ran into a wall," I giggled. Dad smiled.

Jazz was already over there when we arrive.

" Hello Charlie," Esme welcomed as we stepped out of the car.

" Hi Esme," he replied.

" Alice is waiting for you, Bella," Esme said. I grinned and ran inside.

" Bella!" Rose squealed as she wrapped her cold, hard arms around my in a tight, slight constricting, embrace.

I had become closer and loser to Rose and Alice but Rose especially.

" Rosie," I smiled, " Ella, Bec, Skye, Sydney, Summer and Zane send their congratulations,"

She beamed and towed me into Alice's enormous closet/bathroom.

" Where's Edward?" I asked.

" He is out hunting," Alice replied as she pulled me towards a little stand that was situated in front of the mirror.

" Now close your eyes and it will all be over soon," Alice ordered and I did as I was told.

The wedding was going to be amazing. Rose and Emmett decided, well Emmett decided, to theme the wedding around Rosalie. Rose thought the idea was perfect. There were two colours for the wedding; red and white. Red for blood and white for Rosalie, basically. However, she didn't want a 1930's dress.

Alice had found Rose's dress the other day. It was a strapless, white gown with a red ribbon around the waist. Along the bottom right side were four red flowers linked together with little green leaves.

Alice and my dress were the same and boy were they pretty. A red dress with thick shoulder straps and a tailored waist. It fell just below the knee in a puff.

" You wanna see Bella?" Rosalie asked. I nodded and opened my eyes.

" Holy crap," I gasped.

" You like it?" Alice asked.

" It is awesome," I squealed.

" What's awesome?"

Ruby and Jade had just popped in.

" Wow it is awesome," Ruby exclaimed.

" We found our dresses," Jade said, " Mine is white and Ruby's is red,"

" Bella, you ready to go?" Jasper called from downstairs.

" Yeah coming," I called back.

" Bye babe," Rose said as she hugged my goodbye.

Alice kissed me on the cheek and Ruby and Jade gave me a cuddle.

" How's your dress?" Jazz asked, smirking, as we drove home.

" It is fine thank-you. How's you tux?" I shot back.

" Touché," she scowled. I smirked.

" Hey no fighting," Dad said.

" Sorry," we said in unison. And we fell about laughing.

But as we laughed I thought about how much I was giving up and how it would hurt Dad.

**A/N: Sorry this is a little filler before the wedding The next chapter is going to be about the wedding. The story will get interesting when Emmett and Rosalie get home from their honeymoon as Emmett will be a vampire. **


	14. Here Comes the Bride, All Red and White

Moonlight

"Here Comes the Bride, All Red and White"

BellaPOV

God I hate Alice.

" Is this really necessary Alice? I mean it's Rosalie's day," I grumbled as she pulled and yanked at my hair, sculpting it into an Alice masterpiece.

" Rosalie didn't spend all night on a vampire's back, running through the woods, collecting half the forest in her hair," Alice snarled as she tackled a particularly nasty knot, pulling out another leaf.

" I'm _sorry_ I couldn't sleep," I growled back. Alice laughed.

" You can't growl honey," she giggled. I just huffed.

" And done," Alice said with a final tug.

" Finally. And you call yourself a vampire," I murmured which caused me to earn a whack on the back of the head.

" Remember, Isabella, I can kill you with a slight flick of my wrist," she whispered in my ear. I shuddered.

" Don't let Edward hear you say that," I hissed back as I stalked into Rose's room.

" Wow you look gorgeous Rose," I gushed as I saw my future sister-in-law.

" Aw, thanks Bells," Rose smiled.

Her dress fit her like a glove, making her look graceful even when she was motionless. Add this to vampire good looks and she looked like a goddess.

" Ready?" I asked. Rose turned even paler than normal and looked terrified.

" Come on Rosie. You can kill animals with flinching, a wedding should be no problem," I coaxed.

" Yeah come on Rosalie. Go show everyone how beautiful you are," Alice said as she walked in, dressed ready to go.

The wedding was being held at the Cullen house. It was just a small wedding with more vampires than humans. Emmett's friends, Mike, Tyler, Eric and Ben, Rosalie's friend Vera and Vera's brothers, Tanner and Bailey were the only humans that weren't family. Mum had flown over yesterday and she loves Rose, Alice and Esme. She also think Edward is a good choice and Carlisle is quite dashing. Tanner and Bailey had to come but Rose wasn't fazed. The more the merrier she had said. Tanner is 16 and Bailey is 17 with blonde hair and green eyes.

" Ready Rosalie?" Carlisle asked as he poked his head around the door. As was tradition, the bride's dad walks the bride down the aisle and we were doing everything traditionally. Except for the bride and groom of course.

" Yeah, " Rosalie gasped as music floated up from downstairs.

I was going first down the aisle. It helped to see Edward as the end. He helped from freaking out.

Alice came after me and then Rose and Carlisle.

Emmett scared, proud and excited all at the same time as he watched Rosalie walk up the aisle to him.

When I reached the top, I turned to see my mother beaming proudly at Emmett. I was very proud of my brother and Mum must be bursting.

The ceremony didn't last long and soon I was rushing up to give Emmett and Rosalie massive hugs.

We spilled out onto the lawn and then it was photo time.

The "happy couple" photo was first. They were both beaming and looked adorable together. After that there was a photo with Carlisle and Esme, then one with Mum and Dad, and then one with both.

Then it was my turn. I had… a photo with just Emmett, a photo with Emmett and Jasper, a photo with Emmett, Jasper, Mum and Dad, a photo with Rose, a photo with Rose and Alice, a photo with Rose and Emmett, a photo with Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward and finally the family photo. Me, Alice, Edward, Jazz, Em, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Mum and Dad. It was so much fun.

Of course then Mum wanted a photo with me and Edward, me and Jazz, me and Alice, me and Esme, me and Carlisle and so on.

Then it was time to dance. When Rose and Emmett stepped on the floor for the customary first dance, I almost cried. They looked so peaceful. I had never seen Rosalie look so happy with who she was. She despised being a vampire but having Emmett has changed her.

" May I have this dance?" Edward asked in my ear.

" You may," I giggled and we stepped onto the dance floor. I was still quite shorter than Edward so he lifted me onto his feet. The whole crowd awwed and ahhed. I blushed scarlet.

" You have the best blush," Edward murmured and we floated around the dance floor. I laughed the whole way.

After a while Edward let me down.

" Rose'll kill me if she doesn't get her dance with me," he muttered, looking embarrassed.

" That's fine. Jazz looks lonely. Alice is dancing with Emmett," I smiled.

Edward grinned and I walked towards my brother only to be stopped by Ruby and Jade.

" Tanner is so hot, don't you reckon?" Ruby blushed, as she looked his way.

" So is Bailey," Jade giggled.

" Go talk to them then." I smiled.

" Will you introduce us? You know we aren't allowed to attend school cause of our growing but we are basically done. Please introduce us," they begged.

" Fine," I giggled and lead them over to the boys.

" Hey Bella," they both said.

" Hey Tanner, Bailey," I smiled, " You guys looked lonely so I thought you needed some company. I would like to introduce you to Ruby and Jade,"

" I haven't seen you girls around school," Bailey smiled at them.

" They are Rosalie, Edward and Alice's cousins. They just moved from England," I made up. It should work they have the right accent.

" Well it is a pleasure to meet you. Are you coming to our school?" Tanner asked.

" Yes, we will both be seniors," Ruby replied. Hopefully Esme and Carlisle would let them go to school. They would be in with Jazz, Alice and Edward.

" Well I'll let you four get acquainted," I said and walked towards my brother.

" Hey Jazz, wanna dance?"

" Hey Bells, sure why not," he shrugged.

" Nice tux," I giggled, " very handsome,"

" You look beautiful tonight. Better than some of the vampires," Jasper whispered looking at the Denali's.

The Denali's were almost cousins to the Cullens. They were also "vegetarian" vampires. They came from Alaska. The coven was made up of Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar. Apparently, Tanya had a thing for Edward when the Cullens were staying with the Denali's.

" Hah, sure," I laughed as we danced our way onto the dance floor.

" Well, Emmett's getting changed soon," Jasper sighed as we spun past Emmett who was getting to know Kate and Irina. Tanya was dancing with Eleazar and Carmen with Carlisle. Rose and Edward were still going and Alice had decided to entertain Dad. Mum was chatting to Esme and the twins were still chatting to Tanner and Bailey.

" Yeah, I was thinking about that the other day actually. I'm worried about Dad," I muttered.

" Really?" Jasper asked surprised, " Wait, let's enjoy the wedding and then we can talk later," I nodded and we spun off.

*****

" My turn," Emmett cried. I rolled my eyes and took his outstretched hand as he spun me onto the dance floor.

It was almost midnight and I hadn't danced with Emmett yet.

" Having fun Boo?" he asked.

" Heaps," I replied smiling.

" I can't believe I am actually married. I thought you would be first to get married in the family," he gushed.

" Well, you didn't think you would meet Rose," I laughed.

" Yeah, she's your sister-in-law now," he smiled.

" Yeah and this time next month you'll be a vampire," I whispered.

" Edward is trying to convince me to stay away from you and Jasper," Emmett sighed, " At least for the first year,"

" Please don't," I begged quietly, " I need my big brother,"

" I'll try to see you. But I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you guys," he said.

" You only have to resist for like one–two years then Jasper will be a vampire as well," I said still begging.

" Yeah, two more dangers in your life," Emmett sighed.

" I will eventually be the strong one," I reminded him.

" Yeah but until then you will be in constant danger from your brothers, Bella," he said.

The song finished and "Evacuate the Dancefloor" came on. Rose, Alice and Esme towed my away as I tried to convince Emmett and pulled my onto the dance floor. We started dancing and all my fears melted away.

" Go Bella, go Bella," Rose and Alice started chanting as I let go. We danced for what seemed like days. Soon, however, it was time for Rose and Em to get ready for their flight. They were going to Paris and Milan. It was Emmett's idea and it was a surprise for Rose.

" Hey Mrs. Swan. Time to change," I yelled. Rosalie spun around and Alice, Esme and I rushed her upstairs to get changed.

" Do you think I'll be able to do it myself?" Rose said just before we walked downstairs. We all knew what she was talking about.

" You can call Carlisle if you don't feel up to it?" Esme said gently.

" But Bella, don't you feel worried for your brother?" Rose said as her golden eyes (she had hunted that morning) glistened with worry.

" I trust you Rosie with everything and so does Jasper," I smiled not feeling the least bit apprehensive.

" Okay, I'm ready. Can you please tell me where we are going?" she begged.

" No," we said. Rose was playing with her hair so I grabbed a brush and hair tie and I pulled her long, blonde locks up into a high ponytail. It fell naturally in long waves.

" There, that's better," I said with flourish.

" Nice touch Bella," Alice said appreciatively.

" Thank you. Now let's get you downstairs to Emmett," I smiled.

We hurried downstairs and Emmett grinned as he and Rose ran to the car dodging to rice we threw.

As they got in Emmett looked back at us as Jasper and Edward picked me up and I sat on their shoulders, waving at the wedding car.

Emmett and Rosalie were cracking up as they drove away. Jasper and Edward must have seen Emmett's face because they started to laugh and consequently dropped me.

*****

EmmettPOV

" Ready babe?" I asked as we hopped in the car.

" Yeah," Rose giggled. She turned around and started to laugh.

" Look at Jazz, Edward And Bella," she said as she turned back to me. I turned as Rose grabbed the wheel. Bella was sitting on Jazz and Edward's shoulders. I laughed at her triumphant face. Jasper and Edward laughed at me face, forgetting Bella was on top of them and dropped her.

" Oh god Bella," I laughed. I smiled at my Rosie's face as we drove in to the sunrise.

**A/N: Okay, I just want everyone to know that this story is about lots of little stories all in one so it doesn't really have one plot... Just thought I say that incase people thought I was taking long to reach the main problem... I hope I am not boring people… please review… Oh and I have made Alice a little more like Rosalie and Rosalie a little more like Alice... Just to give it a twist...**


	15. Introductions and Baseball

Moonlight

Introductions and Baseball

BellaPOV

" Up, up, up," Alice called happily banging on my door.

I had eventually fallen asleep at 4:30am. Alice had wanted to have "official introductions" to the Denali's but that is just stupid. I already knew them. However, when Alice wants some thing she gets it. I feel quite sorry for Jazz. Ruby and Jade had been given Tanner and Bailey's numbers and they were very happy.

" Up Jazzy, up," I heard Alice bang on his door.

" Gah, go away Ally," I heard him grumble.

" Please Jazzy," Alice pleaded.

" Ergh, fine," Jasper grumbled, " but get Bella up too,"

" Noooo," I shouted and I hid under my blanket. Alice laughed.

" Seriously Bella. You really think I can't get you up?" she giggled.

" Ergh, what's the time?" I grumbled as she pulled me out of bed by my feet.

" 10 o'clock," she laughed.

" Edward!" I yelled. That just made Alice laugh harder.

" He won't hear you. He went out hunting with the others. They are coming home soon and I want you looking good for the introductions," Alice giggled.

" I know who they are," I grumbled as she pulled a dress out from a bag at her side.

" Bella, just put this on," she ordered.

*****

" … and then she made me out in this dress," I grumbled to Edward when he got home.

" Sorry love, but I had to hunt. Anyway, the Denali's are looking forward to meeting you," he said.

" But I know who they are," I whined.

" Yes but they don't know who you are," Edward pointed out.

" Fine," I grumbled.

" Morning Edward. Hey Bella. Ready to get introduced?" Jasper asked with fake enthusiasm as he walked down the stairs.

" You bet," I replied in the same tone.

" They can hear you," Edward said quietly. Jasper looked at me and I burst out laughing.

" Can we meet them now?" I heard a voice ask Alice, " I wanna meet the two people who have made you and Edward so happy,"

" Sure. Edward bring in the humans," Alice replied. I grumbled as Jasper hissed.

We walked into the lounge and all the vampires turned to look at us. I quickly studied the Denali's. Tanya had the usual pale skin and gold eyes and her hair was strawberry blonde and curly. Kate had long blonde, dead straight blonde hair, Irina had the same hair as Kate but it was chopped off at her chin. Carmen still had a hint of an olive tone in her chalky complexion. Her hair was black. She looked similar to Eleazar, who also had an olive hint and black hair.

" Jasper, Bella, this is Tanya…," Alice started.

" It's a pleasure to meet you. The Cullens are all paired up now. Is it our turn next girls?' Tanya said with a smile as she glanced back at Kate and Irina. They both smiled.

" …Kate…,"

" Hey. Nice to meet you both finally. I say you do look like brother and sister," Kate said with a smile and she shook Jasper hand. I smiled back at her. I was definitely going to like her.

" …Irina…,"

" Hello, good to meet you. I must say your brother looked very handsome last night. And the looks on both of your faces when they said " I do" was a beautiful sight. You are both very proud aren't you?" Irina asked.

" It is great to finally see Emmett truly happy," I replied.

" And it is great to see a family that truly loved each other," Irina said with a grin.

" …Carmen…,"

" Ah, I am so pleased to finally meet you. We have heard so much about you. I am glad you make Alice and Edward happy. They deserve it," Carmen smiled gently. It was an Esme smile.

" …and Eleazar,"

" Great to meet you," he said before he swept me into a huge Emmett-like hug.

" Eleazar put her down before she suffocates," Kate said.

" Oh sorry," he said as he placed me down gently. I swallowed and blushed.

" Nice to meet you too," I gasped. Jasper started to laugh but Eleazar grabbed his hand and started to shake it. Very hard.

" Eleazar, don't break his hand, love," Carmen said as she placed a hand on her mates shoulder.

" Oh sorry," Eleazar said as he let go. I started to laugh at the look on Jasper face.

" Shut up," Jazz grumbled. All the vampires laughed. Ruby and Jade came down the stairs at that moment. Last night Carlisle and Esme had told the Denali's about the twins.

" Morning everyone," the twins said in unison.

" Morning girls," I replied as everyone else smiled at them.

" Well, can't stay and chat we are going to Tanner and Bailey's house," Ruby smiled.

" Have fun," I called as they walked out of the house.

" Amazing," Eleazar muttered.

" Oh, it is going to storm," Alice said suddenly.

" Baseball," Eleazar crowed.

" I love baseball," Jasper cried.

" This is vampire baseball," Tanya smiled.

" Is it any different?" I asked.

" You'll see," Eleazar smirked.

" Should they play?" Esme asked worriedly.

" Please, I am on the baseball team at school. Please, let us play," Jasper whined.

" Fine, but we have to split up the humans. Bella on one team and Jasper on the other," Carlisle decided.

" Yay, let's go," Alice chimed, " oh and don't worry Edward. Bella only gets hurt a couple of times,"

Everyone laughed as Edward growled at Alice.

The car trip was interesting to say the least. Dad had moved Emmett's Jeep over when they got engaged so Edward, Eleazar, Jasper and I went on the Jeep while the rest ran. Well, we took the car halfway. Then I hopped on Edward's back and Jasper, awkwardly, hopped on Eleazar's back and we ran through the forest. It was exhilarating.

" Wow," I gasped when we arrived at a large clearing.

" Did you enjoy that?" Edward murmured in my ear.

" Very much so," I gasped still out of breath, "Emmett will be so jealous that we are playing baseball without him,"

" When they get back we will come back out here," Esme promised, walking over.

" And when Jasper is changed too, cause then he'll kick your vampire butts," I giggled.

" Time to pick teams," Alice called.

We all walked over and lined up.

" The team captains are Carlisle and Edward. Oh and Esme is umpiring," Alice called.

" Okay, I choose…," Edward started but Alice cut in.

" Can't choose your mates either," she chimed and Edward and Bella's faces fell.

" Fine, I choose Jasper," Edward decided.

" Eleazar," Carlisle called.

And it went on like that until the two teams had been decided. Edward, Jasper, Carmen, Irina and Tanya were Team Kick Ass and Carlisle, Eleazar, Alice, Kate and I were Team Thunder. We were fielding first.

" Batter up," Esme called. Tanya stepped up.

Alice was pitcher.

" Bella, don't catch the ball unless Jasper hits it," Eleazar called.

" Why?" I asked.

" It will crush your hand," he replied. I gulped and flexed my fingers.

" It's time," Alice called just as a large clap of thunder sounded. I squealed.

CRACK!

Holy, no wonder they need a thunderstorm.

Everything was a blur and suddenly Esme yelled.

" Out!"

" What?" Jasper and I yelled confused.

" Tanya hit it, Eleazar caught it, threw it back and bang, she's out," Alice called back.

The game continued and we had only let 2 run home out of 4. We got Tanya and Carmen out but Edward and Irina slipped through. Edward was surely the fastest out there by far.

Now it was Jazz's go.

" You can catch this one Bella," Eleazar called. I smiled and nodded. I couldn't wait till I was a vampire. This game would be so much more fun.

" Batter up,"

Jasper stepped up to the plate and grinned in my direction.

It was coming my way.

BANG! The ball soared through the air and over my head. Jasper gave me a fleeting 'Oops, over hit it' look before he sprinted to first base. Edward smirked as he read Jazz's thoughts.

The ball flew into the forest and Carlisle sprinted after it.

I looked back and saw Jasper nearing third base. Already! Eleazar and Kate were trying to block him but he was dodging.

I heard a whizzing sound and ducked just in time as the ball came flying over my head. Jasper was running flat out.

There was a cloud of dust around home base as Jasper slid in.

Esme crouched down and as the dust settled, she yelled.

" Safe,"

There was silence until…

" Hah, you vamps just got beaten by a human," I giggled.

There was more silence and then suddenly, Carlisle, Eleazar, Alice and Kate were beside me.

" Think that's funny do you?" Eleazar said threateningly.

" N-n-o," I stuttered.

" Is she ticklish Alice?" Kate asked.

" Oh yeah. Extremely," Alice replied smirking.

" Edward," I whispered but all I heard was laughter coming from the other team.

" This will teach you to laugh at vampires," Carlisle snickered as he leant down and started to tickle me.

Alice and Kate tackled me and then Eleazar jumped on. I was running out of breath when Edward came over to save me from the wraith of the vampires.

" Okay, okay, I'm sorry," I gasped struggling for air.

" Punishment success," Alice crowed and we continued with the game. It was our turn the bat.

" Batter up,"

Irina was pitching now.

The game continued as usual and now it was my turn. Oh no.

I stepped up, blushing, and started to shake.

" You'll do fine Bella," Edward called. I smiled slightly and waited for the ball. Irina threw me a slow one but I couldn't hit it.

" Strike one,"

" Go Bella!" Jasper called.

Irina threw again and this time I swung. I tipped the ball but before I had even lifted my feet to started running. Tanya had shot in scooped up the ball and I was out.

" Oh," was all I could say. Edward gave me a small smile.

Alice stepped up to the plate. She looked so tiny and fragile. She was swinging her bat like a little kid. Her eyes went hazy and I knew she was seeing the outcome of her bat. When her face lit up I knew she was going to hit a homerun.

Irina shot the ball and CRACK Alice smacked it. She took off at the first base before Edward had even started running for the ball that had disappeared into the forest.

Alice curved around and started the sprint home. Our team started to cheer, as Edward still hadn't returned with the ball. But then, when she was a metre off the home plate, Alice stopped.

Her eyes went unfocused as Jasper and Carlisle ran over to her with the rest of us close behind.

" Alice," Jasper whispered as he shook her gently.

" They're coming," she whispered and Alice snapped back to reality.

" The Volturi. Edward. Forest. Now," she said in a rush. All the vampires tensed but I made up my mind.

Find Edward.

**A/N: Hah, hows that for a cliffy… Next chapter up soon…**


	16. Confrontation

Moonlight

Confrontation 

BellaPOV

I started for the forest and I got a good few metres before the others noticed I had disappeared. By now I was already in the shadow of the forest.

" Bella," Jasper shouted out. I ignored him and kept going, forcing my way through the dense foliage.

" No you don't Bella," Carlisle said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and started to pull me back to the baseball clearing. I struggled but there wasn't much I could do against a 300-year-old vampire.

" Edward," I kept saying.

" We will get him back Bella," Eleazar promised.

" Now Alice why are they here and why didn't you see them before?" Esme asked taking her daughters hands in her own.

" I don't know why they are here but I didn't see them before because they weren't going to visit. They were passing by and decided to drop in," Alice answered closing her eyes.

" We have to save Edward," I urged.

" We will Bella," Carlisle said rubbing my back, " we will,"

" But you two are going home," Esme said firmly.

" What!?" we both yelled.

" These are normal vampires. They could kill you," Tanya said gently.

" So could you," I burst out.

" Yeah, but we take our chances. Why not this time?" Jasper argued, " That is my brother out there that needs my help,"

" Absolutely not," Carlisle said firmly, " Irina, Kate could you please take these two back home?"

" Of course," Irina said.

" Okay," Kate said, " Come on. Bella, Jasper. Please don't make a scene,"

" Fine," I huffed. Jasper grumbled but we both followed Kate and Irina to the edge of the forest.

" Now, hop on," Kate instructed me. I took a running leap and landed on her back. I was angry.

" Woah, slow down there. That almost hurt," Kate said. I growled and clung on tighter.

" Up you get Jasper," Irina said. Jasper narrowed his eyes.

" I can run," Jasper said.

" Not fast enough," Irina said and grabbed Jasper flinging him onto her back.

" Why can't you be Alice?" Jasper grumbled.

" Sorry mate," Irina replied as the two girls started running. Last time, when I was on Edward's back, this run had felt exhilarating. Now, on Kate's back, it felt terrifying. But that was probably because Edward wasn't around to carry me.

My phone started to ring but I assumed it was Dad so I left it. And like there was anyway I could answer it on the back of a vampire.

" You wanna get that?" Kate asked as we ran to the Jeep.

" Nah, I look later," I replied.

" Okay," she replied as she basically threw me into the backseat with Jazz. I was tense. I could feel it. I was so worried about Edward. Jazz felt my tension and he grabbed my hand. I instantly calmed down a little.

Jasper was weird like that. It was like he could make you fell what he wanted you to feel. Charisma I suppose.

We arrived at the Cullens to find the lights on.

" Did we leave the lights on?" I asked as Kate opened her door.

" I didn…," she started but then both her and Irina went rigid.

" What?" I asked. They instantly both started to get back into the car but suddenly we were surrounded by black. Everywhere I looked was black. I reached out for Jasper's hand but I could feel anything but blackness. I cried out. Tears started to cascade down my cheeks. All I wanted was to see the light. I could feel myself starting to pass out but I wouldn't let myself give into the blackness. If that is what it really was. I fought to stay conscious. Faces cropped up in my mind. Edward. Jasper. Emmett. Rose. Alice. Dad. Mum. Renesmee. I screamed again.

Then, just as suddenly, it was light. I tried to collapse onto the floor but found I was being held up.

" Bella,"

I looked up into the golden eyes of my love.

" Edward," I gasped.

" Ah, happy reunion,"

I tried to turn but I couldn't.

" Let them go, Caius!" Edward yelled.

Them? I looked around the room to see Jasper, Kate and Irina also being held. A large, Emmett-sized vampire was holding Edward. Jasper was being held by a small vampire with a, almost angelic face. Kate and Irina were both being held by vampires who I couldn't see the faces of.

" Ah company," the vampire that Edward had yelled at drawled. I frowned but then understood as the rest of our family burst through the door.

" Bit late Alice," Caius smirked.

" Go away, Caius," Alice said rudely.

" Okay," Caius replied simply and clicked his fingers. Edward, Kate and Irina were dropped but Jasper and I were still being held.

" All of them," Carlisle ordered.

" Ah Carlisle. You see I can't do that. Your family has broken our rule and these humans know too much. They must be destroyed," Caius drawled as the vampire holding me tightened his grip. The pain was excruciating that I couldn't hold in a scream.

" Bella!" Edward and Jasper yelled.

" Aww, did that hurt young one?" Caius asked but before I could reply Ruby and Jade walked in.

" Wow," Ruby said.

" Who is this?" Caius asked peering at the twins.

" Ruby and Jade. They are half-human, half-vampire and you will not touch them," Edward answered.

" Hybrids," a small vampire by Caius' side gasped.

" Yes," Ruby answered.

" Unbelievable," the small vampire sneered.

" Well believe it," Jade said boldly. The small vampire shrieked but Caius put a hand on her shoulder.

" Save that anger for someone else Jane," he said in her ear.

" Let Jasper and Bella go," Edward said again.

" No," Caius said harshly and then he turned to the small Jane, " But let's have some fun first,"

"NO!" Edward and Alice yelled.

Jane smiled her evil, angelic, smile.

" I think Jasper first. He thinks he is invincible," Caius laughed as Jane turned her sickly sweet smile on my brother.

Jasper started to scream and yell and he began twisting and turning in his captures arms. I started horrified, as my brother was tortured from the inside. Now I understood what Edward had meant as them having talents that made his look like a parlour trick. I wanted to save Jasper but there was nothing to could do in my current position.

" STOP!" Alice and I screamed. Jane's smile just turned into a grimace as Jazz creamed louder.

" Leave him alone," I sobbed. Edward took one look at my face and leapt in front of Jasper. Jasper stopped screaming but Edward dropped to the ground. He was twisting and withering but he didn't make a noise. The expression on his face was pure torture to him and me.

" STOP!" I screamed again, " LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!"

" Such big lungs on such a small girl," Caius smirked in my direction. Jane looked my way and Edward stopped twitching. He jumped up.

" Let Bella and Jasper go," he said slowly, " There transformation dates are set we are just waiting for them to get older. Let them go,"

" What age?" Caius asked.

" 18," Esme answered speaking for the first time.

" How old are they now?" Jane asked.

" 14 and 16," Ruby answered.

" Fine but one thing before we leave," Caius said and a threatening smirk popped up on his face.

" NO!" Edward and Alice yelled but Jane had already turned to me. I braced myself for the pain but nothing came. Jane's face screwed up as she tried to hurt me. But nothing.

" Impossible," Caius gasped.

" Mind shield. Now, if you please we would like our house back," Carlisle said calmly.

Caius scowled and with a flick of his wrist Jazz and I were dropped and they were gone.

" Jasper," I cried.

" I am fine Bella," I heard him cry back.

Edward ran to me and picked me up and he pressed his lips to mine. My hand wound its way up and tangled itself in his bronze hair. I crushed my lips back at his and he groaned in pleasure. Edward wound his arms around my waist and he lifted me up so my feet were dangling of the ground. I brought them up so the were bent at the knee and behind my backside. Edward's lips left mine and he hungrily began exploring the line from the corner of my lips to the hollow of my neck and back again. I groaned as he brought his lips back to mine and finished it with a small peck on the lips. I opened my eyes and he put me down. There was silence until…

" AWWWW,"

I blushed. Everyone laughed.

" Wow," I smiled.

" Bella are you okay?" Jasper asked from behind me. I spun around and threw myself into my brother's arms.

" Never better," I smiled.

" Sure, sure," he laughed.

" Well now, what should we do now?" Esme asked.

" Sleep," Jasper, Ruby, Jade and I all said at the same time.

As I had my shower that night I thought back to the kiss. Edward had never let go like that before. We had shared the occasional peck on the lips or cheek but never anything like that. It was magical and made me see just how much Edward meant to me and I actually loved him more, if that was possible.

What a day.

As I got in bed i remebered the text from before. I took out my phone and opened it. The message wasfrom Alice. I pressed the read button and laughed.

DONT GO IN HOUSE. VOLTURI WAITING. RUN TO ALASKA

Oops.

**A/N: Hah, Bella and Edward's first real kiss… Haha I had fun writing that chapter… I had my Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack on while I wrote it and it made me feel all dramatic… Haha…**


	17. Secrets, Lies and Goodbyes

Moonlight

Secrets, Lies and Goodbyes

BellaPOV

It had been two weeks since Emmett and Rose had left on their honeymoon. I knew it was coming close to the time when Rose would change Emmett. One, because it _had_ been two weeks and two, Alice kept freezing and her eyes were constantly going from focused to unfocused and back again.

" Dad, when are Rose and Emmett coming back?" I asked one night. Jasper, Dad and I were sitting in our living room watching TV.

" In like three years, Bella," Jasper answered winking at me. The plan to keep Emmett away from Dad was that Rose and Emmett were moving to Ireland straight after their honeymoon. Dad had already sent all of Emmett's stuff to their address in Ireland (which was really one of the many houses that the Cullen's own and Rose and Emmett will pick it up before they come home).

" What?" I asked pretending to be surprised. It was all part of the plan.

" Haven't you told her?" Dad asked Jasper surprised.

" Haven't told me what?" I asked Jasper feigning anger.

" Bella, darling, Emmett and Rosalie are moving to Ireland straight after their honeymoon. We won't see them for quite a while," Dad explained gently. I feigned shock and then burst into the "tears".

" A-a-and why didn't I g-g-get t-t-told?" I stuttered through my "tears".

" We didn't want to upset you Bells," Jasper said. I glared at him.

" Well that worked didn't it," I yelled and ran to my room where I fell on my bed giggling quietly.

" Bella," I heard Dad yell from downstairs but I ignored him. I had to even though it hurt to hear the pain in his voice.

I got dressed and hopped into bed. I turned off all the lights and took out my iPod. I closed my eyes and let the music take over me.

A lot had happened in two weeks. For one the Denali's had left after the Volturi visit. Another thing is the twins were now going out with Bailey and Tanner. I hardly ever saw Ruby and Jade anymore. They were always at the Thompson's. Also, Jasper and Alice were getting more and more "involved" with each other. Ergh.

I could feel myself drifting to sleep as Kate Miller-Heidke's song " Last Day on Earth" started. It was such a relaxing song.

The next thing I knew it was morning. My iPod had used up all its battery being on all night so I hopped out of bed and plugged it into the computer to charge. Then I looked at the clock.

" Ergh," I groaned. It was only 6:30. On a Saturday.

I trudged downstairs to get breakfast. As I passed the window I saw that Dad's car was gone. Fishing again.

As I was getting my breakfast there was a knock on the front door. I narrowed my eyes. I was still a little edgy from the Volturi visit. I walked slowly to the door. I grabbed the umbrella just in case and hid it behind my legs, as I opened the door slowly.

" Hello Bella," it was Jacob.

" Oh hello," I asked opening the door fully and putting the umbrella back

" Is Jazz up?" he asked as we walked into the kitchen.

" Nah, he is sleeping still, the lazy idiot," I laughed.

" Oh can I wait till he gets up?" Jacob asked.

" Sure. You want any breakfast?" I asked pulling out the fry pan. I had decided to make pancakes.

" Yeah that would be cool," he replied pulling up one of the kitchen stools.

" So how you been Bella? We haven't talked in ages," Jacob asked.

" Yeah, good. You?" I asked busily making pancakes.

" All right. Miss Jasper though. He hasn't been down to La Push for weeks," Jake answered.

" He was busy with the wedding. We all were," I replied.

" I know, I just thought that after the wedding he might come and visit me but he hasn't. I am getting kinda lonely," Jacob said.

" He does have a girlfriend," I said putting the pancakes on two plates and passing Jacob his.

" Yeah, I know. Hey how long do you reckon he'll sleep for?" Jacob asked.

" Probably till, like, two or something," I scoffed.

" Do you wanna come surfing with me?" Jake asked. I looked up.

" Sure," I agreed, " wait I'll just get changed,"

I ran upstairs as quietly as I could and changed into my bikini and threw a pair of shorts and a singlet on. I grabbed a change of clothes, threw them in a bag and ran back downstairs.

" Ready," I said and we walked outside.

" Nice car," I said appreciatively. It was a 1986 Pontiac Firebird. Just like Kit in Knight Rider.

" Thanks," he grinned and I hopped into the passenger seat.

" Hey, do you need to leave Jasper a note?" Jacob asked. I shook my head.

" Nah, he'll probably think I am at the Cullen's," I replied.

" Oh that's right. Your going out with that Edward dude," Jacob said.

" Yeah," I answered, " You know the Cullens?"

" Heard Jasper talking about them to my dad. They had a disagreement," Jacob replied.

" Jasper and your dad?" I asked confused.

" Yeah, my dad doesn't like the Cullens because of some old family feud and Jasper was defending the Cullens," Jacob replied.

" What do you think?" I asked cautiously.

" Eh, I don't really care. The Cullens are a little creepy to me though. They never socialise and thy never come to La Push," he answered.

" They are not creepy," I said softly.

" They might not be to you but to me they are," Jake said. I didn't say anything.

It was quiet for a while before I had to break the silence.

" I can't really surf you know?" I confessed.

" Don't worry. I'll teach you," Jake assured me.

" It could take a while," I said looking over at Jacob.

" We have all day," he said. I laughed.

We arrived at La Push beach and I shivered as I stepped out of the car.

" Cold?" Jacob asked me.

" Nah, perfect," I shivered. He laughed and threw me a jumper.

" Now, I have a spare board in the storage cupboard over there. I am gonna go get it while you," – Jake pointed at me – " put this," – he threw me a wetsuit – " on and go down to the beach. See you soon,"

I struggled for a while but finally I got the wet suit on. I trudged down to the beach and waited for Jake.

Eventually I saw him walking down with two surfboards under his arms.

I was about to go help him when two guys appeared behind him.

" Bella," Jake yelled. I ran up to him.

" Bella, this is Embry and Quil," Jake introduced me to the two strangers.

" Hey," I smiled extending my hand. Quil shook it. He had a firm grasp. Embry smiled at me.

" Nice to meet you. You must be Jasper's sister," he said.

" Yes," I grinned.

" Well, enough chit-chat let's get surfing," Jake cut in. I gulped.

" Are you sure? I could just stay on the beach," I said as I started to edge away from the boys.

" No, you are surfing," Quil said firmly with a smirk from Jake. Quil grabbed my arm and started to pull me to the water. Jake and Embry burst out laughing. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at Jacob but he just grinned handing me my board.

" Fine," I grumbled and I started towards the water.

Surfing actually turned out to be really fun. I got the hang of it pretty fast and soon I could stay on the board for a whole wave.

After two hours of surfing I collapsed in a heap on the sand. It was now nearly four o' clock.

" Ohmygosh," was all I could say. Then my phone beeped telling me I had a message. I picked it up and pressed the read button. There were three messages. One from Edward and two from Jasper. I read Jasper's first. The first one was sent at 12:47.

WHERE THE HELL ARE U???

The second one was sent at 3:56.

IF U DON'T REPLY IM GETTING ALICE AND EDWARD TO LOOK FOR U!!!

I quickly text him back.

I AM AT LA PUSH BEACH WITH JACOB, EMBRY AND QUIL… WE HAVE BEEN SURFING… B HOME SOON. C YA…

God he was turning more into Emmett every day. Cranky and pushy. He always needed to know where I was.

Then I saw Edward's message.

COME TO MY PLACE NOW. NEED TO TELL U AND JAZZ SOMETHING. LOVE EDWARD.

I started to pack up my stuff.

" Where are you going?" Quil asked coming out of the water.

" I have to go. Edward needs to see me," I said quickly and continued my packing up. I was a little worried. Edward never orders me to his house. The only time was when Alice had a vision of the twins. I knew something had happened.

" Edward? As in Edward Cullen?" Quil asked. I looked up and saw the murderous look on Quil's face.

" Yeah. Is there something wrong?" I asked standing up pulling my bag with me.

" Yes. Are you going out with that idiot? Trusting him just so he can crush you like he did those other girls. And his sisters too. They are all the same. Monsters, inhuman. Pretend to love you, promise to change you and then kill you," Quil shouted.

" Don't talk about the Cullens like that and what do you mean " change you and then kill you"?" I asked keeping the human façade that the Cullens had built. How did Quil know?

" Oh you know," Quil snarled and pulled me away into the forest beside the beach. Embry and Jacob were still surfing.

" I know what the Cullens are. I have heard the stories. I know why they are unsociable, why they never come to La Push, why they never go to school in the daylight, why they never eat," Quil said. I tried to pull away but he was stronger than me.

" I have to go," I said.

" You know what I am talking about Bella," Quil said letting my hand go, " Please trust me. Don't go back to the House of Horrors,"

I glared at him. How dare he.

" I trust Edward. And the Cullens. Now leave me alone," I yelled and I started to run towards town.

Quil knew and I was going to find out how.

*****

" Took your time," Alice laughed as I stumbled through the door.

" Hah, now what's wrong? Is Edward okay? Emmett?" I asked in a hurry.

" I'll tell you in the dining room. We are having a family meeting. Jasper is already here. Oh and beware, he is angry with you," Alice said in a rush as we hurried into the dining room.

Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Ruby and Jade were all in there.

" Hi," I mumbled and took my place beside Edward. Jasper gave me a glare before turning to Carlisle. I rolled my eyes at him.

" Alice had a call from Rosalie and she is too scared to change Emmett with no one else there to stop her if she goes to far," Carlisle started. I was still thinking about what Quil said but I pushed that to the back of my mind.

" I have called this meeting to decide whom of us leaves to help Rose and Emmett and who stays. Any suggestions?" Carlisle continued.

" I don't want to leave Bella," Edward said automatically.

" I am not leaving Jasper," Alice said.

" May I have a say?" I asked quietly, looking up at Carlisle.

" Yes," he replied kindly.

" I love you Edward but I think maybe Alice and Edward _should_ go so then Edward can hear what Emmett is about to do and Alice can see it," I suggested.

" That is a good idea," Esme said smiling.

" And Carlisle should go to help Rose if she needs it when she bites Emmett," Jasper said.

" And Esme because an extra set of strong arms couldn't hurt," I said.

" And the twins because then Emmett will get used to the basic smell of humans," Jasper finished.

" What don't you want us here?" Ruby asked with a grin.

" We just want Rose and Emmett to be safe," I replied. Jasper nodded.

" But what if you hurt yourself and I am not there to help you?" Edward asked giving me a sad look. He looked so upset I almost took back my suggestion. Almost.

" I'll look after her Eddie, I promise," Jasper said with a grin as Edward scowled at him. He hated the name Eddie.

" Yeah, Jazzy will be extra careful and Alice, I will look after Jazz," I promised.

" I know you will," Alice smiled.

" Well that's settled. We will leave first thing tomorrow morning. Edward, book flights. Alice, Esme, pack bags. Ruby, Jade, book accommodation, I'll get time off work. Let's go," Carlisle ordered and the Cullens went into a flurry of activity. Jazz and I just sat there.

" Esme," I called at random, knowing she would hear and be at my side soon. Sure enough, she appeared at my side in an instant.

" Yes dear?" she asked.

" How long will you be gone?" I asked.

" About a week and a half. That will give us enough time for Emmett to make the change, for us to take him out hunting and to run back home. He will be too much of a newborn to take a plane back," Esme answered. She took my hand in both of hers, " We will bring him back safe. I promise,"

" What time are you leaving tomorrow?" I asked.

" 10am," Edward answered walking back into the dining room.

" Can I stay the night at your place?" I asked Esme.

" Sure, just ask your Dad. Jazz, do you want to stay too?" Esme asked my brother.

" Hell yeah, I'll call Dad. You don't have any credit do you Bells?" Jasper asked taking out his phone. It was new. He got it for his birthday.

" No," I blushed. Edward smirked as Jasper called Dad.

" Hey it's Jasper," Jazz said into his phone, " Can I please talk to Dad?"

The phone buzzed as the person on the other end answered.

" Thanks," Jasper said.

The phone went silent. Then it started buzzing again.

" Dad, Dad, we are fine. Calm down. I was just calling to ask if Boo and I could stay the night at the Cullens. We have no school tomorrow," Jasper asked.

A little buzz.

" Okay thanks Dad. Bye," Jasper smiled and hung up.

" We just need to grab our stuff," Jasper said. I smiled.

" I'll take you to go get your stuff," Edward offered. I smiled and nodded.

Edward and I walked hand in hand to his Volvo, while Jasper walked behind us, grumbling about 14 being to young an age to have a boyfriend.

When we got to the car, Jasper quickly slid into the front seat so I would have to sit in the back seat by myself. Edward gave me a look before he slid into the back seat with me. I smiled at him.

" You can drive if you want Jasper. This car is pretty fast. Do you think you can handle it?" Edward asked innocently.

Jasper glared at me before answering Edward, " Sure, I'll drive," he mumbled.

" Thanks Jasper," Edward smiled. I stifled my giggles.

As we pulled into our driveway, I noticed another car on the side of the street. A Pontiac Firebird.

" Jacob," Jasper and I said in unison.

Edward looked at me and we got out of the car. As Jasper jumped out, Quil, Embry and Jake got out of Jacob's car.

" Taking them to a secluded spot in the woods are you Cullen?" Jacob snarled.

" Haven't you had lunch yet?" hissed Quil.

" Are your sisters taking care of Emmett?" Embry questioned.

" What are you guys talking about?" Jasper asked walking over to them. I went to follow but Edward held me back.

" Jasper, come back," Edward said quietly. Jazz stopped and saw me behind Edward. He turned back to the three boys.

" What are you guys talking about?" Jasper asked again.

" You know exactly what we are talking about," Jacob said, " Come with us and you will survive,"

Edward pushed me behind his back protectively.

" Protecting your meal Cullen?" Quil yelled.

" Edward is protecting me from you raving lunatics," I yelled back.

" Calm Bella," Edward whispered in my ear.

" How do they know?" I asked just as quietly.

" They believe the legends their tribe tells," Edward answered.

" Yes we believe the vampire legends. Why? Because we have the proof right in front of us," Embry said. Jasper stepped back and started to edge back to Edward and I.

" Don't trust them Jasper. They will hurt you. We are too late to save your sister but we can still save you," Quil said.

" Don't you know Quil?" I asked.

" Don't I know what?" he snarled back. To him I was already a traitor.

" That Jasper is going out with Alice Cullen," I said.

" What?!" Quil and Embry snarled.

" The Cullens are my friends. Now go home," Jasper said and he strode towards our house. Edward snarled once at Jake and his friends and followed him, keeping a firm hand on my arm. I looked back at Jacob and pleaded with my eyes for him to understand. I had really started to like him.

*****

" I am going to miss you so much," I sniffed as hugged Alice goodbye.

" It is only for a week silly," she giggled but squeezed me tight, " Look after Jazz for me,"

" I promise," I smiled and let her go.

It was the morning of the Cullens trip. Jasper and I were saying goodbye before we went to school. Last night had been a long night of tales and Jazz and I had learnt about the Quileutes and their legends.

Edward walked over to me and grabbed my hands.

" Even though it will only be a week I am going to miss you so very much," he whispered.

" I'll miss you too," I whispered back and a single tear rolled down my cheek. Edward brushed it away with a kiss. I couldn't help myself and I brought his face around to mine and kissed him with all my might. He lifted me up so he wouldn't have to bend down. His lips crushed mine and I could taste his sweet aroma.

He put me down and I looked over to see Jasper, who is already taller than her, kissing Alice.

" Look after yourself," Edward ordered and I blushed.

" God, I am going to miss that," he murmured rubbing my cheeks.

" Time to go," Esme said softly and Edward and I, Jasper and Alice broke apart.

" Remember, Jasper, you have the Jeep for the week," Carlisle reminded Jasper as he pulled away from Alice. Rather unwillingly, I might add. But then I was unwilling to let Edward go as well.

Carlisle kissed me on the forehead and Esme gave me a big hug. The twins and I did our special handshake and I hugged them both.

" Look after my brother," I instructed them. They grinned and nodded.

As the Cullens walked out the door, I heard Edward order Jasper to keep me in perfect condition for when he gets home.

Finally they were gone.

" Time for school," Jasper said. I groaned and we walked towards Emmett's Jeep. Today was going to be a long day.


	18. Shopping with the Girls

Moonlight

Shopping with the Girls

BellaPOV

" Bella, snap out of it. He will be back next week," Bec snapped at me during Maths. I ignored her and went back to me daydreaming. It was about Edward. The Cullens had been gone for four days now and I was seriously starting to go insane. So was Jasper.

" Don't you ignore me, missy. Today, you, me and Ella are going shopping even if I have to drag you to the shops," Bec snapped. I groaned and dropped my head onto the desk.

*****

" Come on, shopping time," Bec sang as we walked through the doors. I groaned and Ella just laughed.

" What shop first?" Ella asked Bec.

" Well we have the school dance coming up in a few weeks so let's go dress shopping," Bec suggested. I groaned again.

" Oh stop your whining. This will be fun," Ella laughed and we stepped into Fashion Fair. I have to admit Fashion Fair is my favourite shop and soon I was lost in the racks and racks of clothes.

" How about this one?" Bec called. We were the only ones in the shop and the shopkeepers were helping us find dresses. Bec held up a short, white, flowy, strapless dress. It had a large orange and pink flower design and a pink top with a pink trim. Ella wolf-whistled and I gave Bec the thumbs up. She grabbed her size and ran to the dressing room to try it on.

" I can't find anything," Ella grumbled.

" What about this for you?" I asked holding up a short, black dress with white polka dots. It had spaghetti straps with a wide, black trim and waistband. The shopkeeper gave it the thumbs up and Ella went to go try it on.

" Just me now," I said to myself. The shopkeeper, Bree, came over.

" Do you need any help?" she asked.

" Sure," I said smiling.

" I think you could wear a black and white dress too. Follow me to our black and white section," she said. I followed her and when we reached the section she turned and looked me up and down.

" I know the perfect dress," she almost sang. Bree turned and grabbed a short, white flowy, spaghetti strap dress with black top. It had white bow things on one strap and lace around the bottom hem. It was gorgeous.

" I love it," I cried and I ran to the changing rooms.

We all ended up getting those dress and we left feeling very happy with ourselves.

" Shoes now," Bec crowed. It was nearing 4 0'clock.

" One sec. I'll just text Jazz so he doesn't freak out," I laughed and pulled out my phone.

GOING 2 B LITTLE LATE… HOME BOUT 6… TELL DAD… LOVE BOO…

" Ready," I smiled and we headed for the nearest shoe shop.

*****

" But I will be more comfortable in them," I said pleading with Bec and Ella.

We were in a shoe shop and I was trying to convince the girls that I should wear flats.

" You can't wear that dress and flats. Alice would slap you silly," Bec said. She had a point there. If Alice found out I was wearing flats she would scream.

" Fine," I grumbled.

The girls grinned and ran off, coming back with some black heels. They were quite pretty and they had a strap around the ankle so I wouldn't fall over.

" Try them on," Bec urged. I slipped off my black ballet flats and buckled up the heels. I stood up.

" Woah," Ella said. I walked over to the mirror and automatically fell I love with the shoes.

" I am getting these," I cried.

" My turn," Ella said and ran to the white shoes. After mush decision she ended up getting the same shoes as me but in white.

" Should I get white, orange or pink shoes?" Bec asked us.

" Pink," I said. Ella nodded and Bec skipped over to the pink section.

It took us a while but finally we decided on a pair of pink and white heels. They were so different but very exotic, just like her dress. I had picked them out. Alice would be very proud of me.

We paid for the shoes and I checked my watch. 5 o'clock.

" Jewellery," Bec sang.

" It is just a school dance," I said.

" But we are in Grade 9 now. That means this school dance isn't the kiddie school disco that we went to last year. This is Prom," Bec said exasperatedly.

" Prom?" I asked.

" Yeah," Ella said.

" Okay maybe we do need the jewellery," I mumbled. Ella laughed while Bec nodded.

" And if you do it now you won't have to come back to the shops with Alice," Bec said. I sighed.

" Okay, okay. Time for jewellery," I agreed and Ella and Bec grabbed my hands and lead me to their favourite shop. Adorn.

" This shop has the best jewellery ever," Bec gushed as we pushed the doors open. Since it was so close to closing time we were the only ones in the store. The storekeeper looked a little cranky about being kept back later.

" She looks a little grumpy," Ella whispered as we walked to the corner of the store. I smirked.

" Not fir long," I giggled and pulled out my purse. I rummaged inside it trying to find the one thing I have received from Edward that I didn't like. I finally got my fingers around the offending object and pulled it out. A credit card.

Straight away the storekeeper came rushing over.

" How can I help you?" she asked kindly, " My name is Jessica,"

" We are looking for some jewellery for our Prom," I said sweetly, " Just the basics. Bracelets, earrings and necklaces. Maybe a ring or two,"

" Sure thing. Now do you have your dresses? We can match the jewellery to the dress. Who first?" Jessica asked.

" Bec," Ella and I said in unison. Bec smiled and nodded.

" Rightio over here," Jessica said and she set to work. She was actually quite nice and new a lot about fashion.

Soon after an hour of looking, trying-on and haggling, Bec, Ella and I walked out of Adorn with our new pieces.

" Come back to my house and we can put on a fashion show for Dad," I giggled.

The others agreed and I text Jasper to come pick us up.

Soon Emmett's Jeep pulled up next to the curb and we hopped in.

" Nice time shopping girls?" Jasper asked.

" Great," I answered.

In Adorn, Bec ended up getting a pink, three-layer necklace with pink beads situated at different positions on the string, a chunky, pink, timber bracelet and some simple heart shaped studs.

Ella bought the cutest little necklace I had ever seen. It was silver and had two little deer hanging from the chain. She also bought silver, diamond, heart shaped earrings and a silver, diamond, cuff bracelet in the shape of a serpent.

Finally, I bought a black, enamel, heart necklace, black rose earrings and a black and white chunky bracelet.

All in all I was very happy with my buys. Alice would be so proud.

We got home and us girls had our fashion parade, showing off our buys. Dad was beaming the whole time. I think he is just happy that I am not sulking anymore and that I am hanging out with people other than the Cullens.

I fell asleep that night dreaming of Edward. Only five-six days left.

**A/N: Hey everyone… this chapter is just a filler and I felt like Bella deserved a little fun with her human friends… all the Jewellery, dresses and shoes that I described can be seen on my profile…**


	19. Awakening

Moonlight

Awakening

RosaliePOV

" When are they going to get here?" I shrieked. I was freaking out. Emmett was lying on a table, ready for the bite, but I couldn't do it. I knew I would kill him and Bella and Jasper would never forgive me. I would never forgive me. Also Edward and Alice would never forgive me for making their mates so unhappy. Then Carlisle and Esme would be disappointed. That would be the worst one. I strived everyday to make Carlisle and Esme proud of me. I had never tasted human blood. That is why this would be so hard.

" They will be here soon Rosie. Calm down. I trust you. I believe you can do it without their help. Please I want you to change me," Emmett said from the table.

" I can't," I whispered fearfully.

" Please Rosie," he murmured. The morphine was starting to kick in so maybe he won't feel it.

I was about to answer when I heard a car pull off the main road and start the long drive to the vineyard that Emmett had rented out for us for our honeymoon. Suddenly, I wanted to be the one who did it. I wanted it to be my venom that ran through the love of my life's veins. And I knew I could do it.

The car was coming closer and I could smell everyone but Jasper and Bella.

Quickly, I ran to Emmett.

" I'll do it," I said, my eyes shining. Emmet grinned and then shut his eyes.

" I love you," he whispered as I sunk my teeth into the soft skin of his throat. The taste of the hot red liquid washing over my teeth and down my throat was unbelievable. It was like nothing I had ever tasted before. I vaguely heard the doors open and then shouting but all I could taste was the sweet, sweet liquid. Then Emmett stirred feebly and something snapped inside of me. I was killing my husband. I took one last, savoury gulp and detached my teeth.

" Rose?" Carlisle asked. He was in a running pose halfway towards Emmett and I.

" I did it," I breathed.

" Yeah, you did," Carlisle said smiling. Alice squealed and ran towards me giving me a massive hug.

" I knew you could do it," she whispered in my ear. I grinned and let her go. Edward was leaning against the wall, smiling.

" You did good Rose," he grinned. I beamed.

Then the screaming started. I shuddered and looked over to my love. His face was all screwed up and he was screaming louder than anything I had every heard.

" Oh Emmett, I am so sorry. It'll stop; soon, it'll stop. I promise," I whispered in his ear and stroked his bronze curly hair.

" He can hear you Rose," Edward said in my ear, " All he is thinking is your name over and over,"

I smiled gently and continued stroking his hair. Edward sat with me for ages telling me everything that was running through Emmett's mind. It was mainly my face but occasionally Bella and Jasper's faces would pop up. When Bella's came up, I would have to hit Edward, as he would keep replaying Bella over and over and wouldn't listen to Emmett's thoughts for me.

Esme had wanted to call Bella and Jasper but Edward and Carlisle had voted against it. They thought it would be best to just let them be until we got home.

Emmett never stopped his screaming or wailing. I was dry sobbing by the second day, but I knew it would be over soon. Alice had seen Emmett waking up at 3:30am tomorrow and that was 4 hours away. Soon, Emmett would be all right.

*****

" Two minutes," Alice called and Carlisle, Esme, Ruby and Jade ran into the dining room.

Carlisle and Edward stood in front of Alice and Esme who guarded Ruby and Jade from Emmett. I didn't move.

" 3…2…1," Alice whispered as Emmett's eyes fluttered open.

" Emmett baby. It's me Rosalie," I whispered. Emmett seized up and jumped off the table, landing in a crouch. He looked gorgeous. It was only his crimson red eyes that detracted from that. His eyes scanned the room quickly, looking for any danger and then he straightened up. Edward stayed in a little crouch so Emmett's mind must have been going a hundred miles an hour.

I started to walk over but Edward growled. I froze just as Emmett leapt towards the twins, hidden behind Esme and Alice. Carlisle grabbed Emmett just before he landed on Ruby. Emmett was growling, snapping his jaws at Ruby. Edward and Carlisle were struggling with his intense newborn strength. I ran over to help. As I grabbed Emmett's wrists, he stopped struggling and turned to look at me.

" Rose," he said quietly.

" It's me baby," I smiled.

" She smells so good," he murmured.

" I know baby, but she isn't food. You remember her don't you? That's Ruby. And, this is Jade her twin. They are hybrids. Remember," I said carefully pointing out Ruby and Jade.

" Yeah, I remember. Now that I have calmed down they don't smell as good," Emmett admitted.

" Exactly. Now how do you feel?" I asked.

" Fine, but my throat is burning. Really bad," he emphasised.

" Let's go hunting," I sang. Emmett smiled and we all smiled back.

" Okay," he grinned and we ran out of the doors. I could hear Edward and Carlisle behinds us.

*****

EmmettPOV

Hunting had been so much fun. I had though I could run fast before the change but now I see that I was so slow. Being a vampire is so interesting. You can see everything. I mean, Rosie's face is just so much more beautiful than I had ever imagined. And Esme's and Alice's. And even Ruby and Jade are quite beautiful. The red on their cheeks just lights them up.

" Emmett can you come in here please?" it was Carlisle. I walked to his room (very quickly might I add) and sat down on the spare chair. Rose, Edward, Esme and Alice came in after me and stood around. Alice sat on the floor. The twins walked past the door on their way to town. They wanted to do some shopping while they were in Paris.

" Now Emmett, I am going to ask you some questions and I want you to do your best to answer them. When a human gets changed into a vampire, their human memories start to fad and already they will be a little hazy. I am just going to jog your memory a little and make sure you remember the things that you need to remember," Carlisle said. I nodded and turned my attention away from Rose's beautiful face and onto Carlisle's questions.

" Now how old are you?" he asked. Well that was certainly basic. I wonder if all the questions will be this basic. If they are I should ace this memory test. Oh no what if I fail. I must remember everything. Oh no, what if I have forgotten something important.

" Emmett focus. Just calm down," Edward said from his position at the wall.

Of course he heard all of that. I took a deep breath as Rose came to sit on my lap. My mind went blank as I stared at her gorgeous face. Her deep butterscotch eyes…

" Emmett, stop memorising Rosalie's face. That certainly won't disappear," Edward said slightly bored. I wonder why. No wait, I need to concentrate. Now what did Carlisle ask me. Oh that's right.

" 18," I answer confidently.

" Have you finished school?" Carlisle asked.

" Yes,"

" What is your mum's name?"

" Renée,"

" What is your dad's name?"

" Charlie,"

" Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

I froze. Did I? Wait of course I did.

" Yes, Isabella and Jasper and I used to have another little sister who was Bella's twin but she died when she was five in a house fire. Her name was Renesmee," I said shaking a little. I remember that fire a little too clearly. Then Bella's face popped up in my mind. She was very pretty but that was through human eyes. I need to see her through vampire eyes.

Edward moaned as Bella's face popped up in my mind. Oh that's right he was dating her. And Alice was dating Jasper.

" Very good Emmett," Carlisle said, " Now, is there any memory that you are having trouble recalling?"

" Where did I live before we came to Forks?" I asked frowning trying to remember but all I saw was the sun.

" Australia," Esme answered.

" Oh that's right. Now I want to see Bella and Jasper. Now," I said and started for the door.

" Wait," Carlisle said as Edward appeared before me blocking the door. I was surprised by his sudden movement and growled.

Wait he was my brother.

" Sorry," I mumbled. He shrugged.

" Now why can't I see my siblings?" I asked slightly angry.

" Remember the burn you felt near Ruby and Jade?" Carlisle asked. I nodded, my throat burning just at the memory.

" Well Jasper and Bella will smell like that but a hundred times worse. Even better than that bear smelt," Carlisle explained.

I groaned.

" When can I see them? I want to see them. You all sit here like you own the world when I can't even see my family," I bellowed at them. Edward and Alice growled and advanced on me. I narrowed my eyes and went into my hunting crouch. If they wanna fight, fine. I'll fight them.

" Stop, Esme called. None of us stopped.

" You think you are so cool, both of you with your supernatural powers. At least you can see your family," I snarled.

Edward stopped.

" I am missing Bella just as much as you are, maybe even more as I can remember more. And so is Alice with Jasper so just calm down and grow up," he hissed and walked back to the wall.

" Sorry," I mumbled when I realised that Edward and Alice would be in pain too. Alice nodded while Edward just snorted.

" Come on babe, let's get some fresh air," Rose called taking my hand. Already I felt better. Hmm, Rosalie. She is so fine.

Edward coughed and stalked out of the room. I grinned at him as he walked past, projecting thoughts of Rose at him. He growled softly. I laughed. He was disgusted at Rose and me. Hah. Well, let him be disgusted. I have the best girl in the world.

" I disagree," Edward called as I heard him start to run.

I laughed and Rose and I ran to a quiet place in the trees. We stopped and Rose turned to me. Her lips were just waiting for me. I leant forward, breathing in her scent…

**A/N: Hah, Emmett is a vampire... Finally... LOL... More surprises to come...**


	20. Near Miss

Moonlight

Near Miss

JasperPOV

" Hurry up, Jazz, they will be home soon. We said we would meet them at their house. Do you have the key Carlisle gave us? I bet you lost it. You lost it didn't you? Oh Jesus now we will have to wait for them outside. How embarrassing. I can't believe you lost it. Ohmygosh, we have 15 minutes. You better drive fast. Oh no…," Bella rambled. I sighed, swinging the Cullens house keys around one of my fingers. Ever since we had the call from Esme saying that they were coming home, Bella has been an emotional wreck. I walked over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders. She closed her mouth.

" Calm down, Bella. I have the keys. I can drive fast and we won't be late," I said softly and towed her to Emmett's Jeep. She followed meekly.

The car ride was silent as I drove quickly and skilfully down the Cullens large driveway. It was the first road I had learnt to drive and it was like second nature to me now.

" What is the time?" Bella asked me.

" 11:25," I replied.

" We have 5 minutes," Bella whispered.

" Yes, but we are here. Look," I said pointing through the trees just as we rounded a large pine. The Cullens property spread out before our eyes as I stopped the car and we stepped out.

" Welcome home," Bella said softly so I was not sure if I was meant to hear.

" Let's go and get ready. We have a couple of minutes," I suggested. Bella nodded and we walked towards the house. I pulled the keys out and unlocked the door.

We stepped in and I heard Bella take in a deep breath. I smiled. She was home.

We were walking towards the kitchen when the back door clicked and slowly began to open. We both stiffened and spun around. But before we could take one step, a growled erupted from the door. Suddenly, Bella was on the floor and there was something large, black and white on top of her. I started to take a step forward as she screamed but two constricting arms caught me from behind.

" Don't Jasper. They'll take care of it," she whispered in my ear as I struggled to save my sister… from my brother.

*****

BellaPOV

The back door clicked and started to open. I stiffened and spun around at the same time as Jasper. But before I could do anything a large figure flew through the air and landed on top of me, throwing me to the ground. If the impact with the ground didn't hurt, the impact from Emmett certainly did. I screamed as my arm got trapped behind my back. I heard it snap.

" Emmett," I whispered sobbing. Emmett stopped for a minute and I looked into his now crimson red eyes and pleaded. His red eyes searched my brown ones but before he could do anything he was thrown backwards. I wrenched my strikingly painful arm from behind my back and looked up to see Emmett lying on the floor beside a broken television set. Edward and Carlisle were standing in front of him as he sprang back to his feet. I looked to me left and saw Jasper being held by Alice. Rosalie ran forward and put her arm on Emmett's as Esme and the twins burst through the door. When Rose's arm touched his he broke out of his crouch and calmed down considerably. I looked at his face and I could tell he wasn't breathing.

I started to get up but unthinkingly; I placed my broken arm down to push my self up. It collapsed as I screamed in agony. Edward spun around and was beside me in an instant. He picked my up and cradled me (and my arm).

" Bella, Bella, Bella. I am so sorry," he whispered I my ear, " Emmett caught your scent and he was gone before even Alice could see it,"

" It is okay Edward," I hissed through the pain in my arm. He gasped and put me down, towing my slowly through to Carlisle's study where Carlisle and Esme were waiting with Jasper. I looked around and couldn't see Rose, Emmett, Alice or the twins.

" Rose, Alice and the twins took Emmett away for a couple of hours so he can get his mind in check," Edward explained as I sat down at Carlisle's desk. Carlisle sat down on the other side and gently took my broken arm.

" Now let's see what has happened here," he murmured.

It took half an hour but finally Carlisle was done and my arm was in a cast.

I looked over to Edward and Jasper and was surprised to see them standing a metre apart glaring daggers at each other.

" This is all your fault. You should have kept Emmett in chains or something. Wait I bet you did this on purpose, so you wouldn't have to be around Bella anymore. That's it isn't it," Jasper hissed. I stood up as Carlisle and Esme stepped back.

" I would never hurt Bella. I love her with all my life," Edward hissed back.

" You just hurt her," Jasper snarled.

" Guys, guys, hold up," I said standing between them. I held out my arms, one hand on Edward's chest and the other on Jasper's.

" He thinks I don't love you," Edward snarled.

" Jasper, how could you think that?" I asked eyeing my brother.

" He hurt you," Jasper replied stubbornly, still glaring at Edward.

" No, Emmett hurt me. You know, your brother," I said, glaring at him.

" Stop," Esme called, "This is nobody's fault. Let's all just calm down. Everyone now. I want you all to sit down. Now,"

We didn't listen to her. Edward glared and Jasper, Jasper glared and Edward and I glared at Jasper. Then Edward turned his glare to me.

" What did I do?" I asked angrily.

" I am not glaring at you. I wanted our reunion to be sweet, but it was painful," he replied his eyes softening. I turned away from Jasper. But Esme had had enough of being ignored.

" DO AS I SAY NOW!" she yelled. We all jumped and scrambled for seats. My arm throbbed as I leapt into the seat Jasper was about to take. It was next to Edward's chair.

" Now, I told you to sit down and you ignored me. Edward you should know better than that. I am very disappointed in you. I know you wanted to see Bella but there was no excuse to ignore your mother. Jasper, this was neither Edward's nor your faults so please do not accuse my son of such thing. And Bella, do not turn the blame on your older brother either. He couldn't help himself and now he feels dreadful," Esme said and we all sat in silence.

" Sorry Esme," I mumbled but the boys stayed silent. Carlisle cleared his throat and they both looked up.

" Apologise to Esme now," he commanded.

" Sorry Mum," " Sorry Esme,"

" I should think so," Esme said and then she came over and hugged Jasper and I.

" It is great to see you both," she said when she let us go.

" It is great to see you too," we both said in unison. Jasper turned to Edward.

" Sorry man, I was just so worried when I saw Bella scream," he said looking Edward in the eye.

" It is okay, I am sorry too," Edward replied.

I giggled and stood up.

" May Edward and I be excused please?" I asked Esme and Carlisle, glancing at Edward as he started to smile.

" You may," Esme said, barely containing her smirk. I beamed and grabbed Edward's hand, heading for the door. But before I could get there I was scooped up in his arms and he ran me to his room.

As he kicked his door closed behind him with his foot he placed me on the floor.

" I love you Bella," he said and leaned in to kiss me.

*****

" Are you ready?" Edward asked squeezing my hand. Jasper and I nodded and Edward walked towards the door to the dining room. We followed. I grabbed Jasper's hand as Edward opened the door and stepped in. Edward quickly ran to where _he _stood. Alice and Esme jumped in behind us and the twins were leaning against the wall, ready to run to us if anything happened. Carlisle stepped aside and Rosalie stepped forward clutching _his_ hand. Jasper and I stopped. There was silence before I opened my mouth.

" Hello Emmett,"

**A/N: OOOOHHHHHHH, So close... Well in the next chapter Emmett is going to find out about the Volturi visit... Wonder how angry he will get then... And I wonder if he slips up again...??????**


	21. Filling Him In

Moonlight

Filling Him In

BellaPOV

" Hey, Bells. How ya been?" he said through his teeth. He wasn't breathing. I smiled sadly.

" Great. Perfect," I said waving my hand. Unfortunately it was the one in the cast. I am such an idiot. Emmett cringed.

" Sorry," he whispered.

" Don't sweat it," I smiled, " Now, how was your honeymoon?"

" It was the best," Emmett smiled and then launched into the whole story, only missing out certain parts, for which I was grateful. Give me a break I'm only 14.

" Well you certainly had an interesting time," Jasper muttered. Emmett had been talking for so long he had started to breath again. However, he had been so occupied in his story that he hadn't noticed… until now.

" Emmett, calm down and hold your breath. If it gets too bad just go outside," Edward said quietly. I stiffened.

" No I'm fine," Emmett said slowly and he let out his breath. I grabbed Jasper and Edward's hands and waited for the inevitable blow.

It didn't come.

" I did it," Emmett said looking proud.

" Well done, sweetie," Esme beamed. Rose grabbed Emmett's face and gave him a massive kiss. I cringed and looked away.

" Aww, is Bella disgusted?" Emmett laughed breaking out of his kiss with Rosalie. I scowled and looked at the ceiling.

" Anyway, so what did you guys do once we had left?" Emmett asked. All the vampires shifted, looking guilty as I glanced at Jasper.

" You haven't told him?" I asked Edward.

" Nope, we told Rosalie but not Emmett," he answered. Emmett's face went from happy to suspicious in one minute.

" What?" he snarled," What didn't you tell me?"

" Um, well while you and Rosalie were gone, we, ah, we played a little game of baseball?" I said, so scared it ended up like a question.

" And let me guess you got hurt?" Emmett asked. I blushed.

" Not really," I murmured. Jasper coughed.

" What happened?" Emmett snarled walking over to Jazz and I and grabbing my shoulders. Ouch, he was strong.

I squirmed under his tight hold, " Carlisle can tell you," I gasped.

" No, Isabella Marie Swan, you tell me," Emmett snarled tightening his grip I clenched my teeth together to stop the scream as my shoulder popped (the broken arm by the way). But of course the vampires heard it.

" Bella," Edward called. He wrenched Emmett of me and grabbed my shoulder. It was popping out the wrong way.

" Ohmygosh, Bella, I am so sorry," Emmett whispered covering his mouth in horror. I smiled weekly trying to show him that it was fine but Jasper had had enough. He ran forward and grabbed a baseball bat off the table. He swung it and it came in contact with the side of Emmett's head. Emmett, caught unaware, stumbled back and sank into his hunting crouch.

" Stop hurting her," Jasper growled (weakly I might add, compared to the vamps in the house).

" I can't help it Jasper," Emmett snarled.

The started to yell at each other but I could hardly hear anything. The pain through my broken arm doubled the pain in my shoulder. Carlisle and Edward were holding my down while I tried so hard not to scream.

" This will only take a minute," Carlisle promised and put one hand over the top of my shoulder and the other just under my shoulder blade. I froze. I knew what he was going to do. But before I could even start to protest, Carlisle put pressure on his front hand and pushed my shoulder back into place. I yelled in agony and that stopped my brother's argument.

" What the hell Carlisle?" I screamed.

" It was the only thing I could do Bella," Carlisle answered.

"Bella," Emmett said softly, " I am so sorry,"

" It all good," I muttered, leaning against Edward's chest.

" Emmett, you may want to sit down," Carlisle said waving an arm at the nearest chair. Emmett was about to protest, but one look from Esme silenced him and he sank into the chair. Rosalie took his hand, standing beside him.

" We need to tell you this before they come back," Carlisle started.

" Come back, wait, what? Who is coming back? What do you mean?" Emmett stammered.

And with that Carlisle launched into the story of the Volturi visit. Emmett's face grew darker and darker as Carlisle got more and more into the story. I gulped and cuddled into Edward. He grabbed my hands and held my tight.

" Caius made us promise to change Jasper and Bella when they turn 18 and then they left. After finding out about Bella's gift, I might add," Carlisle finished.

Emmett was silent for almost five minutes. We all were, just waiting for him to say something. Anything. Anything that would break the awkward silence he had thrown us into.

" 18?" Emmett asked raising his eyebrows.

" Yes, 2 years from now for Jasper and 4 for Bella," Esme answered gently.

" Hmm, okay," Emmett said happily. Everyone stopped and stared at him. I raised my eyebrows. But Emmett being Emmett didn't notice.

" So, what else happened?" Emmett asked, " You know other than the Volturi visit?"

Before I could answer, though, the doorbell rang. All the vampires growled, except Emmett who crinkled his nose. I could think of only one person who could make them do that.

" I'll get it," I sang. In the week that the Cullens had gone (well after my shopping trip anyway) I had been spending a lot of time with Jacob and Jasper down at La Push beach. It had taken a while but eventually Quil and Embry had come around and forgiven us as well. They had also phased, giving them a reason to hate us more but they didn't and I was grateful. Only Jacob had to phase now.

Jasper laughed and we both sprinted to the door. I was pushing and shoving him, trying to get to the door first. I was very happy. Emmett hadn't even yelled.

" Hah, I won," Jasper crowed. I heard Alice and Edward growled as the front door was opened. I was right. Standing there was Jacob Black, with Embry and Quil at his side.

" Hey Jake," I smiled throwing my arms around him.

" Hey Bella," he said glumly, while Embry and Quil growled at his side. I took a step back into Jasper. He grabbed my hand as Edward and Alice casually walked into the room.

" Jasper and Bella, we regret to tell you but we must kill your bloodsuckers," Quil snarled. Jasper's hand squeezed mine as I started forward.

" What?!" I yelled.

" Bella, we have a law, a treaty, with you bloodsuckers. They were not to bite, not kill, bite, a human and we would not kill them. They have violated the treaty. This means war," Embry said staring daggers at Edward.

" Wait!" I yelled as Quil started to shake. They froze and stared at me.

" Wait, what would happen if you gave permission?" I asked, stalling for time.

" Only the leader of the pack can do that. And why would we? Your friends go against everything natural," Quil scoffed. I raised my eyebrows.

" Speaking of unnatural. Who would have thought that bursting into giant puppies was natural," I hissed scathingly. The wolves narrowed their eyes while I heard all the vampires in the house burst into laughter.

" Who is the leader of the pack?" Jasper asked. The wolves looked shiftily at each other.

" Who is it?" I asked.

" Well, it was Sam, but he has stopped phasing. So now it is Jacob," Embry said quietly. I smirked. Then frowned. So Jacob _had_ phased.

" Jakey," I whispered seductively. Edward growled.

" Yes?" Jake answered apprehensively.

" Can I talk to you outside please?" I said sweetly. Quil and Embry narrowed their eyes as Jacob agreed and we walked out onto the back lawn.

" Jacob Black, as Alpha of werewolf pack, I ask you to please spare my brother, sister's, boyfriend's and family's lives?" I pleaded looking into Jake's dark brown eyes.

" Why should we do that?" he asked sternly, looking back into my big brown eyes.

" Because they didn't do this because they wanted to, they did it because we wanted them to. Also, you're Jasper's best friend. If you killed his brother and girlfriend, I am sure he would do anything to kill you. And it would hurt me too Jake. My brother, best friends, my family," I pleaded, getting down on my knees.

" But Emmett was never really my friend. He was just the brother of my two best friends," Jacob said slowly.

" But killing the brother of your two best friends would kill, figuratively, your two best friends," I begged.

Jacob was silent for a while. I never relaxed. Then he sighed and closed his eyes.

" Fine, just this once, I will let it slide," Jacob said, giving in. I squealed and jumped up, hugging him.

" Thank you so so so much Jacob. You don't know how much this means to me. I will do anything to repay you," I squealed.

" Go out to dinner with me. Tomorrow. Bella Italia. Port Angeles. I'll pick you up at 7. Well Dad will pick you up at 7. Deal? Okay, see you tomorrow," Jacob said in a rush and then he disappeared, calling Embry and Quil after him.

" Jake?" I called out. However, Jacob and his friends were long gone. I stood staring at the place where they had melted into the forest for ages. Then one phrase came into my mind when I remembered what Jacob had said before his sudden departure.

_Oh shit! _

" Bella!" Edward called out. I spun around and sprinted towards the house.

" What happened?" Edward asked as soon as I opened the front door.

" He decided to let this one slip by," I said quietly.

" YES!" Rosalie crowed and nearly crash tackled Emmett, kissing him full on the lips.

I grinned half-heartedly at the happy couple, while the rest of the vampires and Jasper cheered at their near escape. All except Edward.

" You all right?" he asked me.

" Um, there is something I need to tell you. And I promise it was not my idea," I said quietly. Edward nodded and pulled me out of the room and turned to face me with his intense stare.

" The only way Jacob would let us be was if I went out to dinner with him tomorrow at 7 at the restaurant Bella Italia," I stammered. And the whole house went quiet.

" WHAT!?" Emmett yelled. I sighed and rolled my eyes while Edward squeezed my hand.

" I understand. You can go out to dinner with him. I understand," Edward whispered in my ear and I smiled, mouthing thank you, just as Emmett came roaring into the room, followed by the rest of the Cullens and Jasper.

" He is a werewolf," Emmett shouted. Carlisle and Esme frowned, clearly wanting to keep me safe.

" And you are letting Bella go out with him!" Emmett bellowed, glaring at Edward

" Emmett," I mumbled. He spun around and glared at me.

" What!?" He yelled.

" I am only going out with him so you can stay alive," I growled.

" But Carlisle told us about them and their tempers. I forbid you to hang out with them. How could you get yourself sucked in?" Emmett asked looking furiously at me. Edward squeezed my hand again. I took a deep breath and glared at Emmett. God I was angry now.

" Excuse me! They are more than just the giant dogs you think they are; they are my friends. I hang out with bloodthirsty vampires don't I? I am dating a vampire aren't I? My brother is a bloodthirsty newborn isn't he? Yes, yes and yes. So don't give me this crap about hanging out with people who are too _dangerous_ for me Emmett McCarthy Swan," I said dangerously calm, " You need to stop telling me what I can and can't do. And the same goes for Jasper. We are older enough to look after ourselves. So just shut up and let us hang out with anyone we want!"

I spun on my heel and stalked out of the house, leaving everyone staring at me, shocked. I snorted as I walked out of the door, serves them right.

I sprinted into the forest, knowing too well that it would only take a minute for them to find me. Tears started to form in my eyes as I ran but I let them flow. Grr, I was so angry with Emmett. Why did he have to do that? I had waited for ages to see him and then he goes and ruins it by being a complete idiot to my friends.

I kept running for what seemed like hours, but finally I fell over a log and landed on a natural seat next to a tree.

" God dammit Emmett," I muttered to myself, " Why you gotta be like that?"

I sighed and stood up. My shoulder was aching. I started for the path again but before I had taken 10 steps I was stopped by a growl. I rolled my eyes.

" Go away Emmett," I said angrily but there was no reply. I edged towards the path and saw the owner of the growl. I stumbled back to my seat and sat completely still. I couldn't move. Not with a mountain lion and his family waiting on the path…

**A/N: Grrrrrrrr, I am so sorry this chapter is kinda a fill-in on Emmett's feelings towards the wolves and to fill him in and stuff… sorry… it is kinda stupid sorry… The tension and stuff will build up more and this story will become more interesting soon… I promise…**


	22. Lions, Talks and Stupid Werewolves

Moonlight

Lions, Talks and Stupid Werewolves

BellaPOV

I gulped.

" Stay calm Bella," I muttered to myself pacing behind my bush.

I could hear the mountain lion cubs pawing and play-fighting with each other just on the other side of my bush. The father had left soon after they had arrived and I was left with the mother. And a maternal mountain lion was not what I needed right now.

I tweaked the bush slightly, trying to see through, but my slight movement alerted the mother of an intruder. She growled softly and the cubs stopped their fun. I saw their little heads turned towards my bush, as their mother stood up and began her stalk towards my hiding stop.

My heart started to thud quickly and my palms glistened with sweat. I gulped and started to edge back to my tree-seat. My breathing hitched and I gasped. The lion stepped through the bush and started at me with its yellow eyes. I started to gasp out loud, unable to stop my trembling. I slowly moved my hand to touch the tree but when I grabbed at it my hand slipped right off it, the sweat making it impossible to take a tight hold on anything.

The baby cubs wandered in beside their mother, but when they caught sight of me, or my scent, they froze and then started to growl happily. I gulped and immediately regretted it. The mountain lion seemed to smile and she licked her lips.

My breathing raced and I started to shake. I was sweating so much I was now cold. My throat was dry and every breath was a struggle. It raked down my throat, causing pain with every suck at air. My teeth itched towards my lip. Maybe if I cause myself to bleed, the lion's would kill me faster.

I closed my eyes and bit down. Blood soaked into my mouth and I started to choke. The lion's were within an inch of me now and I stopped struggling.

I felt a paw bat at my chest, tearing the skin. It was only a little cut but, man, it hurt. I sobbed as the lion's took turns sniffing me.

I heard some thing growl and I started to black out.

I must be dieing.

I totally relaxed and I gave in to the blackness…

But it wouldn't come; all I saw was Edward's face. Then Jasper's, Emmett's (human and vampire), Dad's, Rose's, Alice's, Esme's, Carlisle's, Mum's. Renesmee's.

I snapped my eyes open and saw a sight I wish I never had. Emmett was growling and wrestling with the mother and her cubs. Emmett dodged every attack and then he gave up on his game. In what was only a matter of minutes, he was done with three mountain lion's. He started to turn to me but whipped around as the father lion leapt around the bush. Emmett shrugged and growled angrily as he leapt at the lion and sank his teeth into its soft fur. I looked away. The lion's shrieks and squeals eventually stopped and I turned back to my brother. He rushed over to me but hesitated when he got to close to my fresh blood. In other words his new food.

" You okay Bella?" he asked, not breathing.

" Yeah, just a little blood," I replied whipping my chest free of the red, sticky stuff. It was only a little cut.

" Edward is going to kill me," he mumbled, hanging his head. It was such a pitiful expression.

I looked up at him from my position on the ground and just wanted to hug him. However, I was not sure if my legs were that trustworthy just yet. I said, " It is okay. It was my fault. Not yours,"

" No, no, no. I shouldn't have let you leave the house. I am so sorry Bella," Emmett said shaking a little.

" It is nothing. Um, how is everything back at the house?" I asked cautiously.

" Well Edward is worried sick about you. Alice is sitting on the couch looking into the future. Jasper is sitting on the couch as white as apiece of paper. Carlisle and Esme are worried about you and understand your little rant. Rosalie is a little upset with you for yelling at me. I was just sitting there and then I rushed out of the house because I had to talk to you," Emmett said in short, clipped sentences.

" Oh," was all I could say.

" Come on, I'll take you to the Cullens and Alice or Edward can take you home. Jasper will already be there," Emmett said taking my hand. I staggered to my feet and Emmett darted over, taking most of my weight.

" No," I said pulling back.

" What?" he asked frowning.

" I thought you wanted to talk to me?" I asked.

Emmett was silent.

" I want to talk to you too," I said looking down.

" I missed you Bella,"

I looked up and smiled softly. Emmett looked uncomfortable. He wasn't really into talking about feelings.

" I missed you too Em. A lot," I said quietly.

There was more silence so I walked over and grabbed his hand (with my uninjured one) and lead him back to the natural seat I had been sitting at before the lion attack.

We were silent for about ten minutes before Emmett moved. He grabbed my hand and placed it gently on his lap. I looked up at him.

" How have you been Bella?" he asked tracing circles on my palm.

" Great. Except for the Volturi incident. I learnt how to play baseball with vampires. It is so much fun. I can't wait until I am a vampire to play. You will love it. I also went shopping with Ella and Bec while the Cullens were gone. We bought our Prom dresses and stuff. That was fun," I babbled, just trying to stop us from falling back into silence. Emmett was quiet while I rattled on.

When I had finished, there was silence before…

" So you still want to become a vampire huh?" Emmet asked not looking up at me.

" Yes of course," I said cautiously.

" Well, I don't want you to," Emmett said softly. I turned to him in surprise. Where had my fun-loving, carefree, vampire-loving brother gone?

" Why?" I asked indigently.

" Because I don't want you to go through all the pain," Emmett said.

" But you did," I murmured, looking back down at my hand.

" I didn't know it would hurt," was his reply. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I realised my brother didn't want me around forever. He wanted to be with his wife and not have his sister live with him for eternity.

" Oh no, Bella don't cry," he said wiping the tear away with his thumb.

" You don't want me around forever do you?" I asked.

" No, that isn't it. I promise. I just don't want you to go though all the pain," Emmett said quickly.

" I know what pain feels like Emmett," I said quietly. He blanched and winced.

" But it hurts so much," he whispered.

" But the pain will be worth it. I'll get to be with you and Jasper and Edward for ever," I said.

" If it is what you really want," Emmett sighed rubbing my arm. Jeez vampires really are cold. But it was probably because I was so used to Emmett being one of the warm ones.

I looked away then suddenly looked back at him.

" What is Dad going to say when I arrive home in a blood-stained, ripped top, dirty jeans, a broken arm and a shoulder in a strap?" I asked fearfully. Emmett's eyes widened.

" Let's ask Alice," he suggested and stood up. I sighed and stood up too. Another Bella Barbie session.

Emmett pulled me onto his back and we ran home. On the way home I let my head hang and closed my eyes again.

Edward was going to kill me. Jasper was going to kill me. Dad was going to kill me. I was practically a walking bomb. I would blow up and disappear at anytime. I groaned. Why did Jacob have to choose that moment to come and destroy the Cullens?

We arrived at the Cullens and Emmett ran me up to Carlisle's study, where Carlisle sat waiting for me with his medical equipment. He must have smelt me.

Alice ran in, took one look at my clothes and ran back out. I could hear her rummaging around in her wardrobe. She was so small; her clothes could fit a 14-year-old.

Carlisle bandaged my cut while Emmett held one of my hands and Esme held the other. God, I love this family. Carlisle reassessed my shoulder and arm, taking off the strap around my shoulder saying it had healed perfectly.

Alice ran back in and threw a pair of off-white jeans, a blue shirt and her blue-high top Converses at me.

" Thanks Alice," I said as I pulled on her clothes. She waved a hand.

" No problem," she said confidently and took my bloody clothes.

" Where are you taking them?" I asked curiously.

" I am going to burn them," she said.

" But I love those jeans," I wailed.

" You can have the ones your wearing," Alice said and kept walking.

I frowned but let her go. There was no way I could win that fight.

I sat on Carlisle's desk. Carlisle and Esme had go out to hunt, Emmett and Rosalie were in their room (ergh), Jasper had already gone home, Alice was burning my favourite jeans and Edward was nowhere to be seen. I had really wanted to talk to him. Especially about the Jacob thing. He had seemed calm about it before. A little too calm. Knowing Edward, he was probably at Jake's house now, ripping him to shreds. That thought alarmed me and I whipped out my mobile, dialling Jacob's number.

" Hey Jake," I said when he answered. Thankfully, no sounds of an angry vampire could be heard.

" Oh, hey Bella," Jacob said cheerfully. I scowled.

" Listen, Jake, you know I love Edward. This dinner thing, I am not so sure about it," I confessed playing with my necklace.

" You were the one flirting with me missy," Jacob retorted. I stopped.

" What?" I hissed.

" "_Jakey, Can I talk to you outside please?"_" He said trying to be seductive, "Yeah, definitely no flirting there"

" I only said that so I could get you to talk to me," I yelled. There was silence.

" It wasn't real?" was his response, after two minutes of silence.

" No, Jacob, you know that. I love Edward and I always will. And anyway Emmett would never let me go out with a werewolf. A vampire is enough," I sighed.

" Is dinner still on?" he asked hopefully. I sighed, frustrated.

" I don't know Jacob. Probably not. Life is tough at the moment. I have a newborn vampire brother, an upset, vampire sister, a physic-seeing pixie, vampire sister, an angry-at-certain-werewolf vampire boyfriend and a human brother two years out from transformation. I don't need a stalking, lovesick puppy as well Jake!" I yelled and hung up on him. Grr.

Someone knocked on the door.

" Not now Emmett," I growled but the door opened anyway.

It was Esme.

" Can I come in?" she asked. I blushed.

" Yes, of course. Do you want me to leave?" I asked hopping off Carlisle's desk.

" No, no, dear. Actually the opposite, I heard your conversation with Jacob Black, please excuse my eavesdropping, but I could help noticing that you were upset and I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it," Esme offered hopping up on Carlisle's desk and patting the space next to me, an invitation.

" No it is fine. You can't help overhearing things," I said softly, clutching my phone and hopping up onto the desk.

" Is there anything I can do?" Esme asked taking my spare hand.

" Jacob is just being difficult," I said, " He was like 'So is dinner still on?'. I mean come on. Edward has disappeared and I know exactly why and then Jake asks if I can still go out for dinner with him. Why can't he just find his own girl friend? I mean he is fit enough and strong enough to find a girl. And he is quite handsome. He just needs to leave me alone,"

" I see your problem. If you want to stay away from us for a while, I am sure my family won't be offended," Esme said softly rubbing my hand.

" No, no. It is not you guys it is Jacob and his stupid werewolf friends," I replied hurriedly.

" Okay then. Do you want me to drive you home?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. Esme jumped off the desk and pulled me down with her I stumbled and fell on her. We both fell to the ground.

" Oh I am so sorry," I said gasping. Esme let out a little giggle and then she burst out laughing. We fell about giggle for 10 minutes before Esme got a grip and stood up.

" Let's get you home," she said. I giggled and we walked out to the garage. Esme opened the doors to Carlisle's Mercedes.

" Where is Carlisle?" I asked.

" He is still hunting. I got half way out but something felt wrong so I came back," Esme said, " I had a feeling that you would be upset. It was a motherly feeling,"

I blushed and hopped into the car. We arrived at my house very soon.

I pulled open the front door with Esme behind me. She wanted to make sure I was safe.

" I am home Dad," I shouted as Jasper came running in. He took one look at my half hidden bandaged and hugged me tight. Dad walked in carrying a beer but one look at my hand dropped his half full can and rushed over.

" What happened?" he urged gripping my shoulders. I winced.

" I fell over in the woods when Edward and I went for a walk. I received a cut on my chest and a broken arm but I am fine now," I rushed trying to make Dad release my shoulders.

" Yes, well I'll take over from here now, thanks very much for driving her over her Esme. You should have just called and I would have come and picked her up," Dad said Esme. She waved her hand.

" It is no problem Charlie. Any time," she said politely and left.

Dad filled up a glass of water for me and sent me to bed. I sighed but did as I was told. Better to do that than be asked too many questions.

I sighed as I flopped down on my bed.

But of course Jasper was going to ask questions.

" What really happened? You ran out of that house leaving us silent for nearly 5 minutes before Alice coughed. Emmett was fuming then he tensed up and bolted from the house," Jasper explained.

I sighed and launched into my story.

**A/N: Okay I am so sorry… You can shoot me if you want… I know it has been ages since I updated… also sorry if it is not the ending you hoped for for this bit but it is the ending I wanted… next chapter will be up quicker, I promise I am nearly finished it. **


	23. My Love

Moonlight

My Love

EdwardPOV

As soon as Emmett ran out of the house I was gone. I ran, fast, towards Seattle.

Why is my life so hard? I try to do what is best for Bella and then something always goes wacky and I end up trying to protect her. First it was that stupid Zane fellow, and then it was the arrival Ruby and Jade, then the Volturi and now the werewolves.

Maybe we should leave. Just my family, so Bella can live a normal, healthy life and not have to worry about spilling a little bit of blood or hanging out with werewolf friends.

But then she would be away from her brother and as much as he annoys her, she still loves him. And Jasper would have to suffer also. Not just losing his brother but from losing Alice as well.

I stopped running and crouched down. There was a herd of deer ten miles from where I stood. I sped along the round and came to a clearing where the family were happily drinking from the stream. I couched lower and sprang into the air, taking down the largest quiet easily. I wasn't in for a fight so I quickly bite down into the deer's neck and drank deeply, relaxing as the warm liquid poured into my throat, quenching my thirst.

I stood up when I was done with my third deer and turned towards home.

As I ran, I wondered what Bella had gotten up to after her little performance. I figured she had just run out into the garage but when I had bolted there had been no scent of her in there. So she probably just ran down the driveway and tried to run home. She wouldn't be stupid enough to run into the woods. Would she?

That thought made me shiver and I started to quicken my pace.

*****

" Where is Bella?" I asked as soon as I was through the door. Then I stopped. I could smell blood, and not just any blood. Bella's blood. I ran up the stairs and threw open the door to Carlisle's study. My father lifted his head from a book and looked at me inquiringly.

" Yes son?"

" What happened to Bella?" I asked.

" She ran into the woods. Emmet saved her. Don't worry she is fine now. Esme took her home. I bandaged her up," Carlisle said calmly, looking back at his book. I growled. Saved her from what?

" Emmett saved her?" I asked outraged. _'I thought you knew son?'_

" She met a family of mountain lions. Emmett arrived just in time. She only received a cut to the chest," Carlisle said not looking up from his book. I froze.

" Mountain lions?" I whispered shaking with anger. _'I thought you liked mountain lions?'_

" Yes but like I said Emmett saved her," Carlisle said finally looking up from his book, " And I patched her up. She may want a visit from you tonight. You upset her with your little disappearing act,"

" For the record, I don't like mountain lions if they threaten my family," I said answering his thought.

I nodded, still angry, and left the study. I needed to talk to my Bella.

*****

On my way out, I ran into Emmett. He was heading into the garage where Rosalie was tinkering with her BMW

" Hey, Em!" I called. He turned and smiled, changing his direction. I met him half way.

" What's up bro?" He asked, punching me on the shoulder. I winced dramatically. He grinned.

" I just wanted to say thank you," I said. Em's grinned faded a little as he took in what I said.

" For what?" he asked confused. _What did I do?_

" For saving Bella," I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

" No problemo mate. She is my sister too. It is my job," he said smiling.

" Still I owe you," I grinned.

" Arm wrestle. Four hours. Backyard," he challenged.

" Your on," I laughed.

" Where are you going Edward?" Emmett asked as I turned towards the door.

" To talk to Bella. I upset her and I plan to apologise," I said looking down, slightly scared at what this information might do to an unstable newborn. She was his sister and as he said before, it is his job to protect her from harm. Both physical and mental.

" What did you do?" he asked stiffly, narrowing his eyes.

Yes he was upset.

" She just got upset when I left before," I said hurriedly.

" Oh, well go talk to her," he said calming down instantly. God I hate training newborns. They are so all over the place.

" I will give your love," I said and walked out to my car.

*****

BellaPOV

" Are you sure your okay?" Jasper asked me for the hundredth time. I sighed.

" Yes I am fine,"

" Do you need some ice for your lip? It looks sore," Jasper asked fusing over me.

" I'm fine Jasper," I groaned rolling over and away from him.

" I am just trying to help," he grumbled and left my room. I groaned. I hadn't meant to upset him I just wanted time alone.

Edward hadn't been there when I got back. That meant he either was upset with Jacob and I because of the date thing or he was just sick of my tantrums.

I hoped, however grudgingly, that is was option two. I would have to learn to ignore my brother from now on.

WOOSH!

I sat up and looked into the eyes of my love. He picked me up and sat me on his lap as he sat down on my bed. The breeze fluttered in the now open window.

" I am sorry dear Bella," he whispered into my hair.

I twisted on his lap and took his perfect face between my hands.

" No," I said. He looked questioningly at me.

" I am sorry," I said.

" For what my love?" he demanded.

" For yelling in your home. For running like that. For upsetting you. I understand why you ran," I said quietly taking my hands from his face.

" You were quite in the right dear. Emmett was out of order and you stood your ground. I found it quite sexy," he said. I blushed.

" As for upsetting me, where did that thought come from? I am never upset at you dear. And I ran because I was angry with myself. Never at you," he said taking _my_ face in _his_ hands.

" Promise?" I asked.

" Promise," he whispered and placed me down on my bed. His lips crushed into mine and I shuddered. I hungrily kissed him back and my hands, completely on their own, started to creep up the back of his shirt. He groaned and ripped it off, leaving me breathless at the sight of his perfect chest. I placed my warm hands on his cool chest and started to shake. He was so gorgeous. He started to pull away but before he could my door opened.

He jumped away from me and turned guiltily towards the door. I opened my eyes and peeked at the door, expecting to see a furious confused Dad standing there but instead I saw a furious, shaking Jasper.

" What do you think your doing Bella?" he asked.

" I am talking to my boyfriend," I said calmly.

" Who is half naked," Jasper growled.

" Like you and Alice don't do this," I scoffed.

" But I am 16," he scowled.

" And I am 14, a teenager," I argued. Jasper narrowed his eyes but let the argument rest.

" Just be thankful I wasn't Dad. Your vampire boyfriend was so caught up in you he didn't hear me come up the stairs," Jasper warned and left.

" Don't worry about him. He is just jealous," I scoffed.

" I am never worried when you are around me Bella Swan. I am finally complete," Edward murmured and we continued where we left off.


	24. The Date

Moonlight

The Date

JacobPOV

I waited by the phone for days, just wanting to hear Bella's voice. Hah and I told myself that I wouldn't fall for my best friend's sister.

RING! RING!

I jumped. Oh it was just the phone.

" I'll get it," I yelled to Dad as I jammed the phone to my ear.

" Hello," I sang.

" Hey Jake," Bella sounded.

" Oh hey Bells," I said trying to contain my excitement.

" Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go on that date?" she asked nervously. I heard a growl on her end of the phone so she must have been at the Cullens.

" Hell yeah. When do you want me to pick you up?" I replied nearly jumping with joy.

" Um tomorrow at 7 if that is possible?" Bella asked.

" Perfect," I crowed.

" But Jake," Bella interrupted, " I am still in love with Edward. It will always be Edward. It always has been Edward. I am doing this to say sorry to my _friend_,"

" I understand Bella. Thank you," I said sobering up. She really meant that. I had to respect that.

" Your welcome," she whispered.

" I'll see you tomorrow then," I smiled.

" Yep. Bye Jake," she said and then she screamed.

" Bella!" I yelled.

" Oops sorry Jake. Emmett grabbed me from behind," she giggled and she hung up.

I hung up the phone and started to jump. Yes! Result! I was going on a date with Bella Swan, the prettiest girl at school.

" What is all the excitement?" Dad asked as he rolled himself into the kitchen.

" Dad, can you please drive me and Bella to Bella Italia tomorrow night at 7pm?" I asked.

" Sure. Am I picking Bella up from her place?" he asked. I nodded and ran to my room. I had to text the boys. They would be so jealous.

*****

BellaPOV (5 minutes before she called Jacob)

" Why are you doing this Bella?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes as I picked up the phone.

" Because I need to say sorry to my friend. That is all. I do not love him," I said dialling Jacob's number.

" Won't Edward be cranky?" Emmett asked, hopefully.

" No, it was his idea," I said pressing call.

*****

" Come on Bella we have to get you dressed up?" Alice crowed towing me into her bathroom with Rosalie just behind us.

" Don't dress her up to much. Jacob might make a move," Edward and Emmett growled from downstairs as Jasper humphed. He was angry that he couldn't growl.

We all laughed and the girls set to work.

*****

" All done," Alice finished. I stood up and looked into the mirror. Wow I looked kind of pretty. I was wearing my Prom dress because Alice absolutely loves it. She was quite proud of me when she saw it. It looked lovely at Prom. My hair was lightly curled, flowing down my back. I had confronted Alice before we started saying I only wanted the most minimal of make-up. Surprisingly, she had respected my request. Just eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss.

" Perfect," I said and walked down stairs.

" I'll drive," Jasper yelled and ran to the car. I laughed. Jasper would offer to drive at anytime, now that he had his licence.

I thanked the girls, kissed Edward good night, hugged Emmett and followed Jasper outside. The twins were at Tanner and Bailey's for the night. I hopped into the passenger seat.

" Ready?" he asked. I took a deep breath and nodded.

" Cool. Let's go," Jasper said and started the car.

We were silent as we drove down the Cullens long driveway. As we hit the highway, I spoke.

" Jazz?" I asked.

" Mmm," he answered not taking his eyes off the road.

I took a deep breath. I wanted to ask him to look out for me tonight. I mean, I liked Jacob but I wasn't sure if I could trust me. I opened my mouth to ask.

" Wo-when are you proposing to Alice?" I asked, changing my mind at the last minute. If Jasper thought I was the least bit worried he wouldn't allow me to go on the date. And I really wanted to see Jacob and get away from all the vampire drama for a while. Even if it meant entering the werewolf drama for one night.

" I was thinking Graduation. At the party," he mused tapping the wheel as we stopped at the lights.

" That would be lovely. But she will know so it won't be much of a surprise," I sighed.

" Ah but I have a plan," Jasper chuckled.

I glanced at him, " And that plan is?"

" I will ask Jacob to come. He will cover her gift," Jasper smiled. I rolled my eyes.

" You think of everything," I laughed as we turned into our street. I looked at the clock on the dashboard. 6:37. I had plenty of time to work up the courage to ask Jasper.

" Bella. Jasper," Dad called. I rolled my eyes. _'Who else would it be?'_

" Yes Dad," we answered as we walked into the house.

" Ah, I see Alice and Rosalie have gotten you all dressed up. How did they do it this time? Tie you up? Hold you down?" Dad asked smiling slightly.

" Those ropes that are in Jasper's car certainly come in handy. I need to destroy them," I said disgruntled, plopping down on the couch. Dad laughed and walked into the kitchen. He was a little bit too happy with my date with Jacob. He deemed Jacob a more appropriate companion for me than Edward. Just because Jacob was my age and Edward was 108-er I mean 16.

DING DONG

I sighed and then groaned. He was early and I hadn't even asked Jasper.

" I'll get it," Dad called. I rolled my eyes and strolled through to the front room.

" Good evening Bella," Jacob said politely. Hmm maybe I wouldn't need protection.

" Evening Jacob," I said. He winked, rather seductively, at me. Yes I would definitely need protection. I gave Jasper a pleading look, but he was facing the other way.

" Good night Dad," I said kissing him on the cheek and dragging Jake out of the house.

" Behave," I whispered at him as we ran to his dad's car.

He just chuckled, holding the car door open for me.

" Good evening Bella," Billy greeted me as I put me seatbelt on.

" Hello Billy," I smiled.

The rest of the car ride was quite. Jacob kept sending me glances but after I stomped on his foot, he kept his eyes to himself.

When we arrived at Bella Italia, I noticed a yellow Porsche hiding slightly in the bushes near the restaurant. I smiled slightly. Of course Alice had seen my worries. As Jacob stepped out of the car, he frowned and sniffed the air. My eyes widened.

" What is that smell?" he asked as we waved goodbye to his father from the curb.

" Daisies," I said knowing Jacob would see right through it.

" More like vampire," he spat. I gulped but decided to act dumb.

" Oh I only smell daisies," I said.

" I smell vampire. Are they here?" he asked looking sternly at me. Suddenly he looked older. Older than Jasper. Older than Emmett. He was trying to protect me. from the Cullens. I snorted.

" No," I said partly telling the truth. They weren't all here.

" Then why do I smell vampire?" Jacob asked.

" Alice, Rosalie and I went shopping yesterday. Maybe the smell lingered," I lied, hoping Alice would hear that.

" Hmm, okay," Jacob said and lead me inside. I winked at Alice was we entered the restaurant.

" A table for two please?" Jacob asked at the front desk. The lady behind the desk looked him up and down and seemed quite satisfied with what she saw. But then her dirty little eyes caught site of Jacob's hand touching the small of my back and they narrowed. I rolled my eyes.

" Of course," she said slightly frustrated.

She led us over to a booth near the window.

" So," Jacob said picking at the bread sticks on the table. I raised my eyebrow. Jacob laughed and we fell into our normal pattern. The pattern that was easy. The way it was when the Cullens were away.

*****

" …and then Embry stacked it and went face first into the sand. It was hilarious," Jacob laughed. I cracked up.

" Now down to business," I said trying to stifle my giggles, " The Cullens,"

" Yes. I talked to the rest of the pack. We are willing to pardon Emmett, Jasper and your transformations if, and only if, they are the last transformations that ever happen at the hands of the Cullens and, and trust me I hate this one, you all move away after your transformation," Jacob said.

We were silent for a while as I digested this piece of vital information. The first compromise was easy. Of course the Cullens wouldn't bite another human. However, the second compromise was the hard, difficult one. Leave Forks. Leave Dad. Leave Jacob.

Sure Dad wouldn't know I was gone. I would be "in Italy" according to Dad. But I wouldn't be able to see him every day.

And Forks had become so much my home. It was felt more like home to me than Australia ever had. And I would have to say goodbye to my friends quicker than I had hoped. I would miss Bec and Ella.

And Jacob. He had become so much more than a best friend. He was more like a brother to me. A playful, sometimes indecent brother, but still a brother none the less.

" Would we be able to come back?" I asked. Jacob sighed and looked down at his empty plate.

" After one hundred years," Jacob answered. I fell silent again.

I could never see Dad again. He would be long gone by then. I mean he was 47 at the moment. Add to that the four years until we leave, which would make him 51 and then add on 100 years. 151 years old. I doubt he would last that long. What with drinking beer, eating at the diner every night and not to mention his job, he would be lucky to reach 80.

And would Jacob still be around. Or would he have given up his werewolf duties by then.

I would have to discuss it with the Cullens.

" Thank you," I murmured. Jacob smiled.

" I have to go," I whispered as the tears started to slide down my face. I stood up. Jacob nodded. He understood. His eyes were shining, kind of watery. I slide a 20-dollar bill across the table and ran for the door. Of course Jacob knew Alice was here. He had known from the moment he had stepped out of the car. I ran out of the restaurant and bolted for Alice's car as the tears flowed freely.

The door was already open as I threw myself at the Porsche. I slammed the door as Alice gunned the car and we sped away.

" They are all waiting. Jasper too," was all she said as I sobbed in the passenger seat.

I couldn't give it all up. Not when, in 4 years, I would have it all.


	25. Decisions

Moonlight

Decisions

BellaPOV

" I am so sorry Alice," I whispered as we sped through town.

" For what. If we weren't vampires, none of this would have happened. If everything in the world was natural. Everything would be much simpler," Alice said squeezing the wheel. She looked anxious.

" Yes but if you guys weren't vampires, I would never have met you," I said.

" Well, it doesn't matter now. We just have to think this over. We, of course, are used to moving, but the hundred-year ban is going to be difficult. Forks is practically the only place where we are really safe," Alice mused as she turned into her driveway.

Soon, Alice pulled into the garage. Edward was waiting. As soon as I had stepped out of the car he was there.

" What happened? I just got an urgent call from Alice saying to pick up Jasper and gather the family," Edward demanded pulling me into a hug. Then he looked down into my eyes. He saw the tears.

" What did the mutt do?" he shouted. The shout alerted the family and all the Cullens ran out followed by Jasper.

" Nothing," I said, " Well something but Alice can explain,"

Edward's eyes narrowed but Alice put up one finger.

" In the lounge room," she said. We all walked into the lounge room. Edward kept his arm firmly around my waist. Jasper knew Alice was upset and held her hand as they walked.

Once we were all seated, Alice began.

" Jacob has talked to his pack and they have decided to pardon Emmett, Jasper and Bella's transformations," Alice started. Edward looked quizzically at me as the rest started to cheer.

" Why is that upsetting?" Edward asked.

" There are conditions," I said glumly, clutching Edward's hand.

" How bad?" Emmett asked.

" Well, there are two. The first is quite simple to obey. We must not create another immortal after Bella," Alice explained.

" I still don't see the problem. We weren't going to make another immortal after Bella anyway," Esme said quietly from her place next to Carlisle on the couch.

" It is the second condition that is the problem," I said hoarsely.

" The wolves have decided that we are to move directly after we change Bella. And we can't come back for one hundred years," Alice finished.

" Like they could possibly force us out," Rosalie scoffed.

" It is that or they start the war," Alice said softly. Jasper's jawed tensed, probably at the thought of his Alice in a war.

" And we don't want to start a war," Carlisle said sternly, his gaze directed at Emmett who had started to open his mouth.

" I still don't see the problem," Jasper said.

" Jazz, we can't see Dad ever again. Not even check on him. He will be dead by the time we can return," I said, my voice straining as I tried to keep the tears at bay.

" You wouldn't be able to see him anyway. After you get changed," Esme said slightly confused.

" But I would still be able to watch over him," I said.

" Oh," was all she said.

" There is also the problem of Forks being one of the only safe places for us to live," Alice said.

" One hundred years is a long time. Even to an immortal," Esme said.

" Yes, I am not even one hundred yet," Alice said smiling slightly.

" We have to agree though," Carlisle said.

At that moment the twins walked in.

" And what time do you call this?" Esme said slightly angry.

" Sorry Esme, we got caught up," Ruby said giggling slightly. Jade grinned.

" I don't want to know," Esme said, " Please sit down,"

" Some kind of meeting?" Jade asked.

" Yes, the wolves have agreed to leave us alone if we leave once we have changed Bella. We have to leave for one hundred years," Carlisle explained. The twins' faces fell.

" But what about Tanner and Bailey?" Ruby asked.

" Wait, you haven't changed your last names to Cullen have you? You are still Pattinson?" I asked.

" Yes," Jade said cautiously.

" Well we could take it literally. They said the _Cullens_ had to move, not the Pattinsons," I said. Jade and Ruby started to smile but Alice sighed.

" You do realise that would only mean Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella," Alice said.

" What?" I asked. Edward groaned.

" Of course. When Alice and Rosalie get married, their names change to Swan," Edward explained. My shoulders dropped.

" We would never do that to you Bells," Jasper said.

" Yeah, we would never leave you just so we can stay with Dad," Emmett said. I smiled slightly.

" Bella, I know this is hard for you to understand but your Dad will die eventually. Even if we move away for one hundred years or not. You will out live him," Carlisle said softly. I sighed but nodded.

" I know, I just don't want to have to say goodbye I guess," I said sadly.

" We all did it. It is just apart of our lives," Rosalie said slightly frustrated. Emmett placed a hand on her lap.

" So who is going to tell the mutts that we agree?" Alice asked. Jasper and I frowned.

" Um, there is still the problem of us leaving our mates," Ruby said angrily, " It is all fine for you. You have your mates,"

" They could come with us," I said.

" Oh yeah, and live with a family of vampires," Ruby scoffed. I humphed.

" And they wouldn't leave their family," Jade said.

" We will talked to Jake about it," Jasper said, " Well, I'll talk to Jake about it,"

" I want to come," I said, " I need to thank him for dinner,"

" Let's go," Jasper said taking my hand. I kissed Edward's cheek and we ran outside.

" Jazz?" I asked as we sped down the Cullens driveway once more. It was now 11 o'clock.

" Yes," he answered.

" What do you think it will be like? You know, saying goodbye to Dad forever, without really saying anything?" I asked gazing out of the window.

" I really don't know sis. It will be sad, for sure. You should ask Edward or Alice they'll know. They have done it before," Jasper replied.

" Yeah, but it wasn't their parents they were saying goodbye to. I mean Edward's parents were already dead and Alice's had already said goodbye," I said playing with my locket.

" I guess. Ask Emmett he already has," Jasper said pulling into Jacob's driveway. I nodded, biting my lip.

" Come on let's go," Jasper said leading the way up to their front door. Jazz knocked and we waited.

Finally we heard footsteps and then the door swung open. But it wasn't Jacob or Billy. It was a man about the age of 25. He had black hair that was cropped short and dark blue eyes. He was shaking slightly. He sniffed and the shaking doubled.

" Who are you?" he asked. Jacob appeared beside him.

" Oh hey Bella, Jasper," he said, " This is Sam,"

" Wasn't he the old Alpha?" Jasper asked looking Sam up and down.

" Yes I was and I have come back. I am Alpha again," he said superiorly.

" Can we please talk to Jake?" I asked.

" No, he is busy," Sam said.

" He is right behind you," Jasper frowned.

" We have just had two guys phase for the first time. We are very busy," Jacob explained.

" Oh well it will just take a moment," Jasper said taking a step towards the door. Sam stuck his arm out.

" Sorry, no can do. When we are like this you and your bloodsucker friends are the enemy. Please leave before we hurt you," Sam growled.

" The enemy?" I asked looking at Jake. He gave me an apologising look.

" Is the deal still standing?" Jasper asked. Jacob nodded once.

" Well then we will come back tomorrow," Jasper said curtly and turned towards the car.

" Bye Jake. I had a great time tonight," I said.

" Please leave," Sam said urgently.

" I am going god. I can see we are not going to get along," I said rasing my eyebrows.

" We were never going to get along. You hang out with leeches," Sam said and slammed the door in my face. I huffed and ran to our car.

" Well, he was a nasty piece of work," I said closing the door.

" Hmm, we will have to tell the Cullens," Jasper said starting the engine and pulling out of the driveway.

" Yeah, we will come back tomorrow," I mused, " I wonder who the new werewolves are? The Cullens will need to know that there are more of them now,"

" Yeah, I wonder why there are so many," Jasper thought out loud.

" Because the Cullens are multiplying," he said smiling. I giggled.

" And it is all our fault. The harmless, innocent humans," I laughed. Jasper smiled and we sped back to the Cullens.

**A/N: Hey everyone, yeah this is a little weird I know but trust me it will all make sense. Oh and soon I will be skipping maybe a year to Alice and Jasper's wedding.**


	26. Surprise

Moonlight

Surprise

RubyPOV

I woke up to my phone buzzing.

" Hello," I said groggily.

" Hey babe, it is me," Tanner whispered on the other end.

" Oh hey baby. How are you?" I asked waking up suddenly.

" It all hurts. I need to see you today. Meet you in the park, near your school, at 3. Bring Jade," he groaned.

" Tanner?" I asked anxiously.

" I'll explain later," he breathed and the phone went dead.

" Oh no," I whispered and ran to Jade's room.

*****

EdwardPOV

" Morning Carlisle," I said as I walked through the front door. I had spent the night at Bella's. She and Jasper had explained the situation with the wolves. Unfortunately it wasn't any help to us.

" Morning son," he said.

" Bella and Jasper just told me th…," I cut off as I heard Ruby's phone ring.

" Hello," Ruby answered.

" _Hey babe, it is me,"_ Tanner whispered on the other end.

" Oh hey baby. How are you?" Ruby asked, perking up. Carlisle opened his mouth but I waved my hand at him to tell him to be quiet.

" _It all hurts. I need to see you today. Meet you in the park, near your school, at 3. Bring Jade,"_ Tanner groaned.

" Tanner?" Ruby asked anxiously.

" _I'll explain later,"_ he breathed and the phone went dead.

" Oh no," Ruby whispered and ran to Jade's room. I ran up the stairs and caught Ruby as she ran past.

" What was that about?" I asked her.

" I don't know. Tanner sounded like he was in pain," she said tears forming in her eyes.

" Do you want us to come with you later today? To the park?" I asked.

" Just you," she sniffed and I let her go as she ran to her sister's room. I needed to talk to Alice.

*****  
AlicePOV

_Start Vision_

_Edward burst through the door. I took one look at his face and ran over to him. _

" _What is it?" I asked placing my hands on his shoulders. With an expression like that it must be about Bella. _

" _It's…," He started._

_End Vision_

I growled. So close to hearing what he had to say.

Then Edward burst through the door. I knew what would happen next and ran over to him.

" Bella?" I asked. Placing my hands on his shoulders. I changed the vision slightly but o well.

" No, the twins. Ruby had a call this morning from Tanner telling her to meet him at the park near our school at 3 o'clock. She had to bring Jade along. On the phone, Tanner sounded like he was in serious pain. I offered to go with them. I need you to see if you can look past the twins and notice anything about the meeting?" Edward said at vampire-speed.

I nodded and slipped into a vision. All I saw was the park and Edward standing by himself. Everything else was fuzzy.

" You can't see a thing," Edward said as I came back to reality. I shook my head.

" Do you want me to come as well?" I asked him.

" No Ruby only wanted me. But keep Bella busy and out of trouble would you," he said and ran out of the room. I smirked. Barbie Bella time.

*****

RubyPOV

We arrived at the park dead on 3. No one was there. Jade was shaking beside me and Edward was hiding silently behind the trees.

" Tanner," I called out. The trees rustled and out stepped Jacob Black.

" Where is Tanner?" I asked.

" He is in the trees with Bailey," Jacob said glancing at Edward. Jacob raised his eyebrows.

" We wanted support," Jade explained. Jacob nodded and out stepped two wolves. A ginger one and a black one with grey specks. Edward gasped.

" Who are they?" Jade asked. I looked into the eyes of the ginger one and gulped.

" It is Tanner and Bailey," I said. Jacob nodded.

" Bailey?" Jade asked stepping towards the black and grey one. The big wolf bowed his head.

" When?" I asked.

" Last night. They were very good. They phased back very quickly," Jacob explained.

" So they are werewolves now?" Jade asked.

" Yes. Your boyfriends are werewolves," Jacob said.

" Can they change back?" I asked.

Tanner-wolf and Bailey-wolf glanced at Jacob and Jacob nodded. The wolves ran back into the trees.

" Would Edward please leave?" Jacob asked glancing at the trees.

" Why?" Jade asked.

" New werewolves are very against their enemies. i.e. bloodsuckers," Jacob explained.

Jade and I narrowed our eyes.

" So they will be against us?" Jade asked coldly.

" Why?" Jacob asked confused.

" We are half vampire," I hissed.

" Oh yeah. Forgot," was all Jacob said as Bailey and Tanner stepped out from behind the trees. I gasped. They were HUGE. I mean massive.

" Hey," Tanner said to me as Bailey walked over to Jade. He didn't look me in the eyes.

" Hey yourself," I said trying to catch his eye.

Finally he looked up. I looked at him. He looked at me. My eyes widened and it felt like I had finally seen the sun for the first time. Tanner was looking at me as though I was the only thing on earth. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bailey and Jade looking identical to us.

" Oh dear," Jacob said. My eyes snapped away from Tanner's to look at him.

" What?" I asked slightly annoyed that he was still here.

" Tanner, Bailey. You have just imprinted on Ruby and Jade," Jacob said.

" That is real?" Bailey asked.

" Yes. You guys are the 4th and 5th pack members to imprint. Sam, Jared and Paul have already done so," Jacob said.

" Wait. What does this mean?" I asked, taking Tanner's hand.

" You are his soulmate," Jacob said simply. I looked back at Tanner and smiled.

'_Oh no. We have to leave in 4 years,'_ I thought dismally.

Edward stepped put of the trees. Tanner and Bailey growled slightly.

" It is okay. He is a friend. Remembr. Edward Cullen. Bella Swan's boyfriend. Rosalie's brother. You remember Rosalie right? Your sisters friend," I said quietly squeezing Tanner's hand. Tanner calmed slightly

" Jacob Black. I have a proposition to make according to your deal. Since Ruby and Jade have be imprinted on, can they please stay behind when my family, the Cullens, leave in 4 years time?" Edward asked very formally. My eyes widened with hope and I looked at Jade. Her expression mirrored mine.

" Very well. But the Cullens must leave. All of them. That includes Emmett, Jasper and Bella," Jacob said looked crestfallen at the mention of his two best friends.

" Yes," Edward said still formal. He must have picked that up from living in the 1900's.

" Well that is settled. I will leave you two girls to it. I must be going. I haven't seen Bella in 7 hours," Edward said looking slightly pained. He must have left Bella in the care of Alice. God help the poor girl.

" Yeah me too. I have to go see Sam," Jacob said.

Jacob and Edward left and we were all alone. Forever.

" Want to go to my place?" Tanner whispered in my ear. I giggled.

" Sure," I whispered back and we ran off with Bailey and Jade close behind us.

*****

EdwardPOV

Everything was going to work out fine. Bella was beginning to understand that she had to say goodbye to her father but other than that everything is perfect. The twins are happy because they can stay in Forks with Tanner and Bailey. I was happy because I have Bella forever.

Everything is fine.

**A/N: Did that answer the confusion? I hope it did. The next chapter is going to be very short. Then I will skip a few years. **


	27. Skip?

**A/N: Okay a few of you have asked if I can make Bella 17 when she gets changed because you don't like it when she is older than Edward. I totally agree and this is how I am going to make your wishes come true.**

Moonlight

Skip?

BellaPOV

" Thanks Alice. I had a great time," I said as she dropped me off at my house. I had been with Alice all day. We went shopping, much to my disgust, but we ended the great day by going to a library for three hours. We spent the time finding books and swapping and discussing the other person's choices. It had been a great day. One bad thing though, I hadn't seen Edward all day.

" Yeah me too," she said. Just as I turned away her eyes slipped out of focus. I spun back around and grabbed her face as she fell into one of her visions. I heard Jasper open the front door and run out.

" What is it?" He asked as he skidded to a halt beside the car.

" Just a vision." I said hopefully.

Alice stared to shake and then her eyes focused back on mine.

" Alice?" I asked fearfully. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and shook her head. Then she smiled.

" It was nothing. Just a usual vision," she replied. Jasper and I sighed with relief.

" Um Bella. Dad wants to see you. He has a letter for you. He wouldn't tell me what it was about," Jasper said. I nodded and ran towards the house as Jasper and Alice kissed each other goodbye.

I opened the front door and skipped through to the lounge room, my bag of library books swinging from my arm.

" Yes Dad," I said stopping in front of him. His head was bowed. My smiled slipped off my face.

" Dad what is it?" I asked taking in his slouched position and the way he clung to a fat, white envelope.

" Come with me," he said solemnly standing up. He led me through to his bedroom.

He sat down on his bed. Finally he looked up into my eyes. Brown meeting brown.

" Bella, I have just received a letter from your school," he said pursing his lips. I gulped. What had I done?

He handed the envelope over silently. I sat down next to him and pulled out the letter with shaking hands. I unfolded the crisp, white paper and started to read.

_Dear Mr Swan_

_Your daughter, Isabella Swan, has shown great interest and commitment to her schoolwork and is improving with great speed. She completes her work quickly and correctly and finishes a while before the other student sin her classes._

_After talking to all of her teachers, I have come to the decision that Miss Isabella Swan would flourish and work to the best of her ability if she was moved up to Grade 11 next year instead of 10._

_As Isabella has a brother in the year above, she will be in all the joint senior classes with him, so she is not alone._

_I would love to have a meeting with you and your daughter on Monday at 4pm._

_I hope to see you on Monday_

_Yours truly,_

_Mr. Bancroft_

I looked up from the letter into the proud eyes of my father.

" What do you think?" he asked taking my hand.

" Skip?" I asked.

" Yeah," he answered rubbing circles on my hand.

I was silent for a while. If I skip then I will graduate a year early. Then I could change a year early and be 17 forever. Just like Edward.

I looked up into my father's eyes.

" Does mum know?" I asked.

He nodded.

" It is a great opportunity. I believe you should take it," Dad replied.

He took my face in his hands.

" Renesmee would be so proud," he whispered.

**A/N: The next chapter will be Alice and Jasper's wedding. **


	28. 2 Years Later and Another Wedding

Moonlight

2 Years Later and Another Wedding

BellaPOV

" You may now kiss the bride," the priest said as Jasper leant forward and kissed Alice sweetly on the lips.

It has been two years. A lot has happened.

The twins had moved in with Bailey and Tanner. They were all sharing an apartment in town.

Emmett and Rosalie now live in a little, well massive, mansion in the woods near the Cullens house. Emmett has become a great vampire. He can control his strength now.

Jasper proposed at Graduation and it took Alice eleven months to plan her perfect wedding. And believe me it is perfect.

Like Rose and Emmett's wedding, Alice and Jasper have a theme; black and white. Jasper chose it; white for Alice and black for her hair. But I have made it clear to Edward that I am not having a brown and white themed wedding.

Jacob Black is Jasper's best man. Things have been better since Ruby and Jade were imprinted on. The wolf pack is a little more lenient towards us now. That was mostly because of Ruby and Tanner, Jade and Bailey.

Oh and Jacob and I have gone back to our friendship status. He found a girlfriend at Christmas time last year. Her name is Lizzie. She is awesome.

Rosalie and I are the bridesmaids. I am only 16 and I have been a bridesmaid twice. Our dresses are simple. They are the same dresses that Rosalie had the bridesmaids wear at her wedding but in black. Yes I know what you are thinking. Black? At a wedding? They are vampires remember. And Alice wanted everything to fit. Pink dresses would really fit in with the theme.

_The_ dress is beautiful. It is strapless and has a plain black bow around the middle with a tiny diamond in the middle. The black really stands out and compliments Alice's spiky black hair.

The audience cheered and I looked out and saw tears streaming down Mum's face. I wiped my own tears away and joined in with everyone as they rushed towards the married couple to congratulate them.

After the hugging was finished we ventured outside to continue the party. The food was great and it was hilarious watching the Cullens eat. Especially Emmett, he must have forgotten that he can't eat cake anymore. The look on his face was priceless as he swallowed his portion and nearly choked at the "disgusting" taste.

Then just as I was enjoying myself, the dancing started.

" Bella," I spun around and was met by beautiful golden eyes.

" Yes," I answered.

" Would you like to dance?" Edward asked.

" I would love to dance with _you_," I said and Edward chuckled, understanding the double meaning.

He took my hand and led me onto the dance floor. And then we were flying. I laughed out loud and Edward grinned, spinning me in a circle.

Then just as Edward was about to take me for another spin around the dance floor, Emmett stepped in.

" May I have this dance?" He asked as the song changed.

" If you must," I sighed reluctantly leaving Edward. Emmett's cold hands took mine and off we went.

" How is school?" he asked.

" It is good. I can't believe that it is almost over and I am only 16. I mean Graduation is only one month away. It has gone so fast. It was only last year that Jasper graduated and know it is my turn. I feel so old,"

" Old? You feel old? Gosh I am 20 in human years. That's old," Emmett scoffed, " Oh my little sister is all grown up,"

" Hah hah," I laughed sarcastically, nudging him, " Little sister. Gosh,"

Emmett just smirked.

" What did you do during your human year?" I asked. Carlisle decided that all three of us must have a "human year" after high school before we were to get changed. That would give us enough time to plan the wedding and enjoy being human without being at school.

" Everything," Emmet replied, " I mean everything. Speed boating, motorcycle racing. I did everything,"

" And Dad knows?" I asked.

" Of course not," he scoffed.

" I was talking to Mum earlier," I said casually.

" Yeah," he said cautiously.

" She was saying how different you look. She asked me of you were all right because you are so pale. She thought you were sick," I said.

" And what did you say?" He asked.

" I just reminded her that you and Rosalie have been in Ireland for two years and the cold weather was bound to take its toll," I replied.

" And did she believe that?" Emmett asked hopefully. I just looked at him.

" Yeah, didn't think so," he grumbled, " What will I do when she corners me? And no doubt she will,"

" Ask Carlisle. He can use his gift on you," I offered. Emmett grinned and ran off, leaving me partnerless in the middle of the dance floor.

" Emmett!" I called.

" Hey there partner," I spun around.

" Jasper," I smiled. He took my hand and we started to dance.

" So how does it feel to be married?" I asked after a couple of minute's silence.

" I don't really know what to think," he said as we twirled past Dad and Sue.

" Well, I am very proud of you big brother," I smiled. Jasper grinned.

" Next thing, you are going to be a vampire," I said.

" Yeah. I am kind of scared," he said.

" Don't be. Just think about life after the change not during," I encourage.

" Thanks Bells. You always know what to say," Jasper laughed, squeezing my hand.

We were just about to go for another twirl around the dancefloor when Jacob tapped Jasper on the back.

" May I intrude?" he asked. Jasper rolled his eyes and let me go, catching Alice as she ran past. Alice laughed and the happy couple started to dance.

Jacob grabbed me and we followed suit.

" How you been Jake?" I asked.

" Great. Have you met Lizzie? She is awesome. You really should come over some time and get to know her. She is a great person. I think you two will be really good friends," Jacob said in one breath. When he finally stopped to take a breath I cut in.

" I've met her. You introduced us at Christmastime. She is really nice," I laughed.

" What is so funny?" he asked, looking upset.

" Nothing is funny. You just, well, I can tell you really like her. I am glad you have found some one Jake. Now we both have some one," I smiled.

" Yeah," he said and we continued dancing.

After five hours on my feet, my legs were aching. I hobbled over to one of the table and sat down. I slipped my shoes off and stretched. Ah that felt better.

" Bella!" I looked up and saw Rosalie and Alice calling me. I sighed and walked over to them, leaving my shoes behind.

" Let's dance," they laughed. I groaned.

" No. No more dancing. My feet are caning," I grumbled.

" I'll help you," Carlisle said from behind me. I turned to him confused. He just laughed and grabbed my arm, swinging my onto his back. I screamed as he did so, catching Jasper, Edward and Dad's attention. Emmett ran over, catching Rosalie from behind. I laughed out loud from my position on Carlisle's back. Edward and Jasper jogged over with Esme right behind them. It was like a Cullen campfire. All the other guests had stopped to watch us as well. Dad was watching silently as Carlisle danced with me squealing on his back as I was swung to and fro. Rosalie and Emmett had decided to try tango and were marching up and down the dancefloor. Alice and Jasper were samba-ing next to Rosalie and Emmett. Esme and Edward were waltzing like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. I leaned down so I could talk to Carlisle.

" When I change will I be able to dance like that? Like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers?" I asked enviously, looking at Esme and Edward. Carlisle laughed.

" Absolutely. But remember they were alive when Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers were dancing. They witnessed it first hand," Carlisle chuckled. I sighed wistfully and then shrieked as Carlisle spun in a circle.

" No don't. Don't," I squealed. Carlisle laughed and swung me around so I was in his arms. He kissed my forehead and put me down. As soon as my feet hit the floor, I was swung up again as Edward swung me onto his back.

" What is it with you vampires and having me on your backs?" I hissed in his ear playfully.

" Well it is fun because there is nothing you can do back to us," Edward whispered slyly.

" One day, I will get you all back for the things you have done to me. Everything single little thing," I threatened.

" That is if you can remember all the little things," he laughed. I scowled and thumped him on the back. I winced. Ow!

He laughed as he swung me around so I was in his arms; bridal style.

" Hello Edward," Dad said stiffly, walking up to us just as he was about to kiss me.

" Hello Mr. Swan," Edward said politely. I rolled my eyes.

" Please call me Charlie," Dad said thawing out.

" How are you enjoying the wedding?" Edward asked, still holding me.

" It is beautiful. Alice really knows how to throw a good party," Dad chuckled. Edward smiled politely.

" Well I better go see Sue. You would never guess how much we have in common," Dad said to me and wandered off.

" Interrupting old man," I grumbled. Edward chuckled, leaning in for a kiss. And again just as his gorgeous lips were about to touch mine, Mum came over. I stifled a growl.

" Hello Bells," she chimed, hardly noticing the position she had interrupted us in.

" Hey Mum," I said trying to be happy. I just wanted to kiss Edward.

" I just want to say that I am going to go to bed. I am so tired. Phil and I are going to catch a taxi to the hotel, so I just wanted to say goodbye," Mum said kissing my forehead. I smiled and leaned over to hug her.

" Love you Mum, Miss you," I said.

" Love you too darling," she whispered and ran off with Phil to catch the taxi.

" Maybe this time," I said as Edward leaned in. Again. But of course no such luck. This time Emmett and Rosalie came tango-ing over.

" How are you enjoying to wedding?" Emmett asked totally oblivious to Edward and my angry faces.

" It was splendid," I grumbled.

" We will be back in a second," Edward said and rushed me into the trees. He set me down and put his hands on my face.

" Maybe now we can have some privacy," Edward groaned as he leaned in. When he was about two centimetres away he stopped, his breath fanning across my face.

" What are you doing?" I murmured impatiently, trying to reach for his lips. But Edward was too strong, holding my face back with his hands.

" I am seeing if anyone else will interrupt," he chuckled. As he laughed, his breath fanned across my face so much that I whimpered. He was so delicious.

" Who cares," I moaned and pulled him to me. This time Edward didn't resist.

His gorgeous lips crushed against mine and I could help but let out a groan. I was about to pull away to breathe when Edward's lips left mine and started to peck down my jaw line and down to the hollow of my neck. When they traced back up, I twisted my head and caught his lips with mine. He chuckled against my lips and, as always, pulled away too soon.

" Let's not push it my love," he murmured against my ear. I shuddered.

" We should get back to the party," he whispered taking my hand. I smoothed out my hair and brushed down my dress.

" Ready," I smiled.

" You look beautiful," Edward smiled and led me back to the party.

" Edward?" I asked as we started to dance.

" Mmm," he answered staring into my eyes. I nearly lost my train of thought but pulled away before I could look too deeply into him eyes.

" Stop it," I murmured before carrying on. Edward grinned.

" Where is Jasper taking Alice on their honeymoon?" I asked curiously. Jasper hadn't told me and I was quite curious.

" You would have to ask Jasper," he replied, playing with my hair.

" You don't know?" I asked sceptically.

" Jasper isn't thinking about it. If he was then Alice would find out," Edward informed me.

" Then how did he book it?" I asked.

" I suspect he had some help from your furry friend," Edward said curtly. I rolled my eyes.

" Of course," I laughed.

" So when are you guys going to help?" I asked.

" In two weeks," Edward replied twirling me under his arm.

" Christmas is in three weeks," I mumbled, looking away, " Will you be back in time?"

" I hadn't really thought about it. It isn't something you think about, as an immortal," Edward frowned, " But I suspect we will be. Last Christmas was rather dull. Wasn't it?"

Last Christmas, Jasper and I had gone to visit Mum for four weeks. It had been torture. Mum had fussed over us the whole trip, asking one hundred and one questions about everything from school to what we thought Emmett and Rosalie were doing in Ireland. And I had spent it away from Edward.

" It was rather," I said, biting my lip, " You know I never really asked you what you did. What did you do last Christmas?"

" Went on a weeklong hunting trip. But Alice and I were the only ones really hunting. The others were rather preoccupied. It was all in all a rather dull and boring holiday. And I didn't have you,"

" This Christmas will you be able to get out of Newborn-sitting duty for half the day so we can do something? I'll do the present thing with Dad in the morning and come over at, say, 10 o'clock. Then we can do something together," I organised.

" You do know that when you come over here, there will be more present time. If Esme knows your coming she will make a big deal out of it. And your brothers will want to give you something,"

" Yeah I know. But you promise that we will do something together. Just the two of us. Alone,"

" I promise," he said whispering into my neck.

All too soon it was time to say goodbye to Jazz and Alice. After Esme, Rose and I had gotten Alice ready upstairs, we rushed her downstairs and into the waiting car. Jasper tried, unsuccessfully, to shield her from the rain of rice. I waved as the car pulled out of the driveway.

I sighed as they disappeared. Last time, when Emmett was changing, when the Cullens had left, I had at least had Jasper. Now I would have no one.


	29. Reminiscing

Moonlight

Reminiscing

BellaPOV

" Where _did_ Jasper take Alice?" I asked the three days after the wedding. It had totally slipped my mind.

The Cullens, the Denalis and I were lounging about at the Cullens house. Esme, Edward, Tanya, Irina and I were in the kitchen. The rest had gone for a hunt. Tanya and Irina were sitting on the bench, while Esme cooked me pancakes for breakfast. Edward and I were sitting on one of the kitchen stools; me on his lap.

" You will have to ask Jac..," Edward started but Esme interrupted.

" New York,"

" How do you know?" Edward asked indigently. He wasn't used to being the one in the dark. Other than with me of course. His arms tensed around my waist. I grinned and rubbed his hand.

" Jasper couldn't keep the secret. He was bursting to tell Bella. But he couldn't. Eventually he wrote down the location and passed it on the Jacob, who was to pass it on to Bella. But she was so caught up in the wedding he couldn't get her alone. Jacob passed it on to me instead. Alice couldn't see. Jacob was involved. No big deal really," Esme laughed, " I peeked this morning,"

" New York. What's in New York?" I asked confused. Edward stiffened a little.

" That is where Alice lived before she was changed," Edward answered, " Every year for 15 years, Alice's mother and father used to shout Alice and her sister Cynthia a shopping spree at any store they wanted in the heart of New York.

In the March between her 15th and 16th birthday, Alice's father had had enough of her queer visions and premonitions. He was high up on the social chain and people were starting to talk. He sent his oldest daughter to the asylum, two hours outside New York. After Carlisle changed her, she asked if she could go to New York. She demanded to be taken to New York.

I had just arrived at the forest where it had taken place. Carlisle and I convinced her that she should wait at least a year or she would probably kill the entire city. Alice looked distraught. Carlisle asked her what was wrong. She shook, her red eyes went blank. Carlisle looked terrified, but I could see her mind and she was having a vision.

The vampire that had tried to kill her was going to go on a rampage; a killing spree throughout the city. I could see it all happening so clearly. The vampire burst into a jewellery store. Inside was Cynthia, Alice's little sister. He glided across the room and took Cynthia in his arms. He bit down deeply into her neck and quickly drained her body.

The vision disappeared as Alice came back to the present. She was shaking like a leaf. Even after all her family had put her through, she still couldn't let them die.

She demanded to be taken to New York. She needed to save her sister. I agreed but Carlisle said we would take care of it and Alice was to stay in the forest. If her sister saw her, it would be a disaster.

We hurried to New York and Alice pointed us to the jewellery store. The vampire was just about to enter. Quick as a flash, Carlisle and I grabbed him from behind and dragged him into the forest. Not one human had noticed, we were so fast. Alice ripped his head off and Carlisle and I did the rest. As the body burned, Alice watched her sister walk out of the store. Cynthia hurried over to her parents and they continued down the road.

Every year after that, Alice would visit New York and that jewellery store. It was her holiday, I supposed, so she could be with her family again. Every year until the Swans moved to Forks. She hasn't been since.

Alice told Jasper her story last year. As soon as she had finished, his mind flicked to him and Alice walking hand in hand down the streets of New York. But before Alice could see it, his mind flicked back. He has been planning it with Jacob ever since,"

We all, Tanya, Irina and I sat there, stunned.

" I didn't even think about New York," Edward sighed, " When Jasper had the idea, I didn't think he would actually be able to go through with it,"

" Alice went to New York every year?" I asked.

" Every single year," Esme replied, " Jasper was very thoughtful to organise it all. He knows Alice will be emotional. It has been three years since she has been there. He will be the most loved man in New York,"

" Alice knew it would happen?" Tanya asked, " The murder?"

" Yeah, it was the second thing he saw in her vampire life," Edward replied.

" What was the first?" I asked.

" Jasper's face," Edward answered.

We all sat in silence for a while before a loud crack of thunder sounded from outside. Did it always rain after a Cullen wedding? Emmett came screaming in.

" Baseball time," he exclaimed, his eyes gleaming.


	30. Flashbacks

Moonlight

Flashbacks

EmmettPOV

" I'll race you back," I said to Eleazar as we were running home after a hunt.

" You're on," he grinned, " See you at the Cullens,"

I grinned and lurched forward. I could hear Rose and Carmen discussing the idiocy of boys behind us. Kate and Carlisle were far behind us, walking at human speed, talking.

As I ran around a tree stump, I heard Eleazar swerving towards me. He planned to knock me over. Just as he came within my sights I stopped and he went flying into the tree beside me. Laughing, I burst forward.

As I rounded the corner and the Cullens home came within view, a crack of thunder sounded overhead. I grinned running, through the door.

" Baseball time," I exclaimed, my eyes alight with excitement.

Eleazar burst through the door and groaned when he saw me.

" Beaten again cuz," I laughed.

" Baseball?" Eleazar asked looking at Esme.

" Yeah sure, I'll just clean up here," she said as Carlisle, Kate, Rose and Carmen came through the door. I hurried to Rose's side.

" Baseball time love," I whispered in her ear. She shivered and kissed my forehead, laughing.

" I'll score," Bella said finishing her pancakes.

" Aw I want to see Boo play baseball," I groaned, giving her my best puppy dog pout.

" Later, when it won't hurt me to play. Last time I got tickled to near suffocation," she frowned shaking her head.

All the vampires laughed at that.

" Bella can score," Edward said kissing her throat.

" Let's go," Emmett crowed.

*****

BellaPOV

We hurried through to the garage. Edward, Kate, Esme and I were taking Emmett's Jeep while the others ran.

" I'll drive," I sang snatching the keys off Edward.

" No way. We won't get there till February," Edward groaned grabbing them back. My lips slipped into a pout. I hardly ever got to drive. My car, a red truck, was a gift from Dad and I had hardly driven it anywhere. Edward insisted on picking me up every morning for school. He doesn't even go to school anymore. Which I hate. Oh well, one more year.

" Edward, let her drive," Esme said gently but giving Edward a stern look.

" Fine," he grumbled. I chuckled, taking the keys.

It only took me five minutes more than Edward to arrive at the start of the forest. When we got out, Kate and Esme started to run. Edward slung me onto his back and we followed suit.

" Thanks for letting me drive," I whispered into his ear. He just shook his head and sped up. I jerked at the sudden speed and clung tighter to Edward's neck. I grumbled as I got my positioning right again. Edward just laughed.

" You're welcome," he said laughing.

We arrived at the clearing. Emmett and Eleazar were throwing a baseball back and forth between them so fast I couldn't see it. Rosalie, Tanya, Irina and Esme were lounging on the ground, chatting. Kate and Carlisle were setting up the field while Carmen walked towards us.

" Hey guys," she said warmly. I smiled at her.

" Hey Carmen," I grinned.

" You sure you don't want to play?" she asked me. Edward nudged me and I batted his arm.

" No thanks Carmen," I answered giving Edward a stern look.

" Well Carlisle wants to start soon so we should hurry over," Carmen said. Edward nodded and we walked over to where the others had started to gather.

" Emmett and Edward are the captains," Carlisle began but Emmett cut him off.

" That isn't fair. Bella will go for Edward's team," he moaned.

" Too bad," Carlisle continued, " Bella is scoring but she will not be biased-," I grinned,"- Now Emmett can choose first because he hasn't played before,"

Emmett grinned and began. Eventually the teams stood as thus: Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Irina and Esme were Team Awesome (Picked by Emmett). Edward, Kate, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar were Team Lightning.

" Let the games begin," I grinned.

Team Awesome were batting first. All the vampires walked out to their positions.

Just as Irina was walking up to bat, Ruby, Jade, Bailey and Tanner ran out from the forest.

Can we play?" Ruby asked. Carlisle raised an eyebrow but nodded.

" Sure you can, but you can split up. Ruby and Bailey on Emmett's team and Jade and Tanner on Edward's team," he said.

Ruby and Bailey walked over and stood behind me. I gave Ruby a quizzical look. All four of them were supposed to be in Seattle tonight for a double date. They were meant to leave two hours ago.

" I will tell you after. Away from the vampires hearing," she mouthed to me. I frowned but nodded. We basically looked the same age now that they had stopped growing and I was 16. I loved the twins but sometimes they acted a little strange. Jade was casting Tanner worried looks out on the field. I looked back to Ruby and she had the same expression on her face. Tanner and Bailey looked almost angry.

Irina had stepped up to bat. I glanced at Edward and he was frozen. His eyes were wide and fearful. I started to walk to him but he relaxed and got on with the game. My brows furrowed together. There was something going on. Edward, even though he looked relaxed, wasn't happy. I, knowing him the best, could see the tiny crease of his eyebrows.

All the while I had been studying Edward, the game had begun. Irina was already speeding towards me. I stepped out of the way as she slide onto home base. The ball landing in Carmen's hand just a little too late.

" Safe," I called. My voice cracked a little in my worry and Edward's eyes shot to mine. His brow crumpled slightly at my troubled expression.

The game continued with me hardly paying any attention except when needed. My eyes were on Edward. Occasionally he would glance at Tanner or Bailey.

Finally Emmett's team were finished batting and Edward's team took their places behind me. I glanced at Edward. He jogged over to me.

" What is wrong?" I hissed in his ear.

" Nothing at the moment," he replied casually. I scowled.

" What is wrong with the twins? Why didn't they go to Seattle?" I asked forcefully. I would get my information.

" They were too tired," Edward answered and skipped away before I could ask him any more questions. He hurried over to Jade and Bailey and started conversing with them quietly as Kate stepped up to bat. Other than Edward and I, no one else was concerned about the twins' appearance except for a slight wrinkle in Carlisle's brow.

The game continued and my attention gradually focused on it. Whatever was wrong was not of concern to me. Otherwise Edward would have told me.

Team Lightning was winning by two runs when Team Awesome came back to bat again.

" You might get beaten Em," I called as my brother walked towards me. He grinned and shook his head.

" Never Boo. No one can beat the great Emmett Swan," he laughed.

When Team Lightning came back to bat they only had to get three runs and they would win. Eleazar was up to bat first. Their plan of attack was for Eleazar to bat first and get a home run and Edward to bat last and get another home run. Then all the girls had to do was get home and they would win.

Eleazar smacked the ball far into the trees and cruised it home before Emmett had even reappeared in the field. When Edward went up to bat Kate was on first base, Tanya on second and Carmen on third. It would be easy. If Edward hit it right they would all get home and smash the other teams score.

Edward smashed the ball into the trees. Carmen sailed home before the ball had disappeared closely followed by Tanya. Kate reach home just as Edward reached third base. He was coming along the home stretched before he stopped. De Ja Vous hit me hard.

_Flashback_

_Alice curved around and started the sprint home. Our team started to cheer, as Edward still hadn't returned with the ball. But then, when she was a metre off the home plate, Alice stopped. _

_Her eyes went unfocused as Jasper and Carlisle ran over to her with the rest of us close behind. _

" _Alice," Jasper whispered as he shook her gently. _

" _They're coming," she whispered and Alice snapped back to reality. _

" _The Volturi. Edward. Forest. Now," she said in a rush._

_End Flashback_

Edward's eyes slid out of focus, like Alice's do when she is having a vision. Edward's do it when he is getting a heap of information throw at his mind. I sprinted to him.

" Edward, what's wrong? Is it the Volturi?" I asked anxiously taking his face between my hands. The vampires had hurried over by now. Edward's eyes focused on mine and he grabbed my hands.

" We have to leave now. Before they come. Bella, Ruby and Jade are coming with me in the Jeep. The rest o you met us back home. Hurry. I'll tell you all at home, when I have the full story," Edward ordered, throwing me over his back. Emmett threw me a worried look, but followed Edward's instructions. No one dared to argue with him.

Edward took off towards the woods where the car was with Ruby and Jade struggling to keep up.

When we arrived at the Jeep another wave of De Ja Vous hit me.

_Flashback_

" _You wanna get that?" Kate asked as we ran to the Jeep. _

" _Nah, I look later," I replied. _

" _Okay," she replied as she basically threw me into the backseat with Jazz. I was tense. I could feel it. I was so worried about Edward. Jazz felt my tension and he grabbed my hand. I instantly calmed down a little._

_End Flashback_

Edward chucked me in the front seat while the twins leapt into the back.

" Edward. What's wrong?" I asked panicking, " Is it the Volturi again?"

He started the Jeep and we sped down the highway. We were silent for a couple of seconds before Edward broke it.

" Who are they?" he asked. I frowned not understanding the question but Ruby answered.

" Do you remember when we first met and we told you we got in a spot of bother back in London?" she asked turning her answer into a question.

_Flashback_

" _Why are you here?" Emmett asked suddenly, speaking for the first time. As he spoke I saw him give Jasper and I a sidelong glance. He was worried about us after all._

" _We got into a spot of bother back where we were staying in London. And you all know that a vampire can hold a grudge for many, many years. We had to get away," Ruby answered. _

" _What happened?" Emmett asked. _

" _We would prefer if you didn't know," Ruby replied cautiously. _

_End Flashback_

" Yes," Edward and I answered in sync.

" Well, the vampires you saw in our minds are the same vampires from back then," Jade answered talking to Edward.

" You said they had a grudge against you. Is that why they are here?" I asked. Edward answered.

" Yes, they are following Ruby and Jade's scent all over town. They are close enough for me to read their minds. They found the scent in Seattle and the twins only just got away then. That is why they came back. At the moment they are following your trek into the woods last weekend. It will give us at least half an hour to fill the others in," he said.

" What did you actually do to them in London?" I asked. Ruby and Jade twisted uncomfortably.

" We would rather not say," Ruby answered but Edward snarled.

" My Bella could be in danger from these vampires and it is your fault. Tell us," he roared. The twins and I cringed against out seats.

" Okay," Jade said, " There are three of them; Laurent, Victoria and James. They were in the same coven as we were. There were seven in the coven. Laurent, Victoria, James, Garrett, Alistair, Ruby and I. They took us in when we were really small. Well Victoria did.

James and Laurent used to tease us dreadfully all the time. Saying we were a worthless as the humans we killed and we weren't even vampires. They used to steal our "human" food and throw it out. They were all round idiots. Anyway, Victoria, who is James' mate, tried to put a stop to it but eventually she started to do it too. The only one in the coven who was kind was Garrett. Alistair wasn't really part of our coven, he just kind of wandered with us but not with us.

Back then we had the ability to change others appearances. The person we are changing couldn't feel it either. Slowly over time, we changed James, Laurent and Victoria's appearances until they were ridiculously ugly and disgusting. When they would go into town to get a meal, all the humans would laugh and point at them instead of gaze in awe and fear. Even the ones they did get to eat were laughing at them as they died.

Now all three were very vain and all of them loved that they were beautiful to humans. Garrett saw them one day and nearly died of laughter. Ruby and I were loving our revenge until all three of them ran past a river and saw their reflection. They knew about our gift and came looking for us with a vengeance. Now normally, other people would just laugh it off and continue on with their lives. Not these three. They tried to kill us. Eventually we escaped and ran to America.

The last time we saw Laurent, James and Victoria, they told us they would hunt us down until we no longer existed on this Earth. They would never stop until we paid for what we did.

Garrett thought it was hilarious, until they threw him across a river.

They are hell-bent on revenge. And they won't stop until they get it,"

We were nearly at the house by now.

" They would do all this because you made them ugly?" I asked astounded.

" All three were born in an era where beauty was everything. Beauty and money. They had both. That trait has stayed with them in immortality. As humans, they would have killed their parents for beauty tips and then when they were changed it just came with them," Ruby replied.

We arrived at the house and Emmett was standing there waiting. He took me in his arms and all five of us hurried inside where Edward told the rest the story. I stood near the window.

Kate came over to me.

" How you doing?" she asked me touching me lightly on the arm.

" Great, why is Edward so tense?" I asked her.

" These vampires eat humans. He is worried that if they come they will catch your scent and kill you," she replied.

" Oh," I replied. Then I sighed.

" I wish we had Alice. She would be able to see what will happen,"

*****

AlicePOV

Jasper was cooking eggs in our apartment in New York when it hit me.

_Start Vision_

_Three vampires, two guys and a girl, were edging towards the Cullen house. Everyone was inside. One of the guys caught Bella's scent and stopped._

" _There is a human in there," he said to the other two, " She is so mine,"_

_The other two groaned but didn't argue._

" _Victoria and I will round Ruby and Jade and take them while you, James, can grab the human and get out of there. Make it quick we don't want a fight," the other male said._

_Inside the house Edward had heard them. There was a flurry of activity as they tried to work out a plan in two minutes. In the end Emmett and Rosalie were going to take Bella, Ruby and Jade to Florida, while the others lead the nomads north. Tanya and Kate had on Bella's clothes so they would follow the scent._

_The three nomads saw the disturbance and ran towards the house. But before they got there Carlisle's Mercedes sped out of the driveway. The nomads were too busy chasing the vampires they could see, into the woods. They didn't notice the car speed away. _

_The vampire who wanted Bella was a tracker and Bella was his new game. _

_End Vision_

" Alice?" Jasper asked me cautiously.

" Sorry Jazz but we have to go to Florida. Bella is in trouble," I said getting up. Jasper froze for a second before following me out the door.

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry.... But i have an explanation... My word got deleted off my laptop so i had to download it again and then school started and i have been so busy and this dance thing has come up but i will try get another one or two chapters up tonight!!!!**


	31. Escape Route

Moonlight

Escape Route

BellaPOV

" I still can't believe you came to the baseball field where we were playing with Bella. Are you trying to get her killed?" Edward shouted at Ruby and Jade. They cowered against the wall.

Eleazar and Carlisle looked tense. Esme and Carmen were speaking softly in their ears, soothing them. Tanya, Kate and Irina were organising a hunting party with Eleazar, Carlisle, Esme and Carmen. Rosalie couldn't calm Emmett. My brother was crouching in front of me in a protective stance. He would only let Edward near me. I was sitting on the kitchen bench, biting my lip.

Ruby and Jade looked terrified as my love chewed them out big time.

" We didn't think they would come," Jade squeaked.

" Yeah, that's right. You didn't think. Now my Bella is in mortal danger. They take one whiff of her and she is in danger until either, they get her or we kill them," Edward growled.

I was about to intervene, to tell Edward it wasn't their fault when my phone buzzed. Everyone went silent.

It was Jasper. I gulped.

" Lie," Emmett mouthed. I nodded and picked up.

" Jasper? How are you?" I asked trying to sound cheerful. From the look on Edward's face I don't think I succeeded.

" Bella, quit it. I know you are in trouble. Alice had a vision. Can you pass the phone to Carlisle?" he asked sounding troubled. I did as I was told.

" She said they were outside?" Right now?" Carlisle asked, after Jasper had said something to him over the phone.

At that comment, everyone went into a flurry of activity. Edward said he could hear their thoughts faintly outside, saying they were about 3½ to 4 miles away. Emmett growled and started to go towards the door. It took Carlisle, Eleazar, Tanya, Kate and Irina to stop him. Edward had grabbed me and we were heading for the garage but Carlisle stopped him.

" No, we need you here. Emmett and Rosalie will take her south. Jasper and Alice will meet them there. Esme and Irina are heading to Charlie's house in case they follow Bella's scent there. They will already have her scent by now. The rest of us will lead them north, then turn on them. Ruby and Jade will go with Emmett and Rosalie too," Carlisle instructed. I gaped at him. I couldn't leave Edward here without me. Edward looked the same.

" Edward, we will take good care of her. I promise. She is my little sister. I will look after her," Rosalie said gently, more kind than I had ever known her speak to Edward.

Edward nodded stiffly. He turned me to face him and he kissed me so forcefully it was kind of scary. There was tension behind the kiss that I couldn't understand. I kissed him back with as much force as I had but then it was over. Edward eyes went blank and then he was gone.

Rosalie whisked me into her arms and we hurried out to Carlisle's Mercedes. They would need the tint in the California. Emmett already had the engine running.

The car lurched out of the garage. Rosalie had thrown me into the back seat with Ruby and Jade. She was in the front next to Emmett. I stumbled, trying to do my seat belt up. They both relaxed when we hit the highway, Emmett grabbing Rosalie's and Jade were texting Tanner and Bailey. I felt lost without Edward.

Rosalie's cell rang.

She whispered into it for a couple of seconds then hung up.

" What happened?" I asked.

" All three of the nomads followed the hunting party, not the car. Alice called again and told them we would be safe till we reached California and met up with her and Jasper. I am not particularly happy that they are coming. Now we will have to protect Jasper as well but there is no stopping Alice," Rosalie told me. I nodded slightly.

Eventually, thanks to the gentle hum of the car, I fell asleep.

In my dreams, Edward was struggling against three faceless vampires. I was tied to a chair in the corner. I screamed but all the Cullens and Denalis just watched from the side, cheering. I woke sweating.

" You okay Boo?" Emmett asked me as I jerked awake.

" Yeah, bad dream," I gasped, out of breath.

I lay back against the seat and closed my eyes again. This time it was a dreamless, exhausted sleep I fell into.

*****

I woke up in a large comfortable bed that wasn't mine. I jerked up then everything from yesterday came flooding back. My head rushed from the sudden movement and I fell back against my pillow before rushing to the en-suite toilet and just making it in time before I threw up.

Emmett rushed in and held my hair just like Mum used to when I was little. He rubbed small circles on my back as I leant back on my knees.

" Are you okay Boo?" he asked cuddling me on the floor.

" Head rush," I mumbled weakly.

" Mm hmm, sure," Emmett murmured.

" It was," I argued, " and a little bit of nausea from yesterday's events,"

" It is okay Bella. You'll be fine," he soothed me.

" Have Jazz and Alice arrived yet?" I asked.

" Yes," a voice from above me answers.

Jasper.

" Hey," I smiled weakly. He sat down next to Emmett and I.

" Hey Boo," he sighed putting his arm around my shoulders, " Are you a danger magnet or something? I really don't think we should play baseball for a while,"

" I am sorry your honeymoon is ruined," I whispered, my stomach muscles aching.

" Hey, it isn't ruined. After Alice and the Cullens fix this unwanted problem, Alice and I will go back to New York," Jasper smiled.

" Edward told me the story. You're too kind," I said as Emmett looked quizzically between us.

" I'll explain later," I whispered in his ear as Jasper grinned sheepishly.

" She definitely appreciated it. I have never been kissed like that before," Jasper said, slightly dreamy. I nudged him softly. I really was too tired, sore and upset for too much teasing.

" Edward called before to say that they are still leading the nomads away. They didn't go to Dad's house," Emmett said. I stiffened and a tear rolled down my cheek at the thought of Edward, far away, probably in danger, risking his life for me. More tears followed and soon I was sobbing on Emmett's rock hard chest. He pulled me up so I was nestled between him and Jasper and they both cradled me as I cried.

I don't know how long we sat there, all three of us together again, but finally I fell to sleep, peaceful for a while, under the protection of my brothers.

*****

RosaliePOV

It had been hours since Emmett and Jasper had gone into the bathroom of Bella's room. I had stayed away, letting them have their time , but it was time we organised something. I crept in, softly, planning on surprising them. I rounded the corner to the bathroom... and stopped, seeing the most beautiful thing in the world.

Without making a sound, I hurried back out and grabbed my camera before re-entering the room.

Emmett was propped up against the wall with Jasper and Bella nestled safely under his arms. Jasper had his arm across Emmett's chest gripping Bella's hand. The latter had her arms cuddled up to her. Both Jasper and Bella were asleep. Emmett's eyed were closed as his head resting on Bella's. Bella's cheeks were dirty with tear-tracks. They all looked so safe, protecting by each other's presence. Bella's face showed pure bliss, sheltered by her brothers. Jasper was smiling slightly, shielding his little sister and Emmett looked where he belonged, protector of his family.

I clicked my camera, just before Emmett's eyes opened, slightly ruining the moment.

" Hey babe," i said, to quiet for a human to hear.

" Hello, love," he murmured looking up at me. I smiled.

" You look comfortable," I observed.

" I am," came the reply.

" Alice wants to, ah, gather to organise a plan. Ruby and Jade are watching TV," I said, apology seeping through in my voice. He did truly look happy.

" Can't she come in here. I don't want to wake them. They have both had big days," he argued, looking saddened at moving from his position.

" We would wake them up," I said.

" They haven't woken up yet," Emmett said. I scowled but went out to get Alice. The twins were asleep when I entered the lounge.

" Emmett wants the meeting to be in there. He won't move," I said to my sister. Alice rolled her eyes but got up anyway. I showed her the photo as we walked in.

" That is so, so, so, captivating. Intriguing. Beautiful," Alice said struggling for the right words.

" It all comes down to my good looks," Emmett murmured. Alice shook her head as I giggled.

" Right, so what are we going to do?" I asked.

" We need to figure it out fast or they'll wake up. I don't want Jasper or Bella getting any ideas," Alice said. We all nodded and started to plan.

*****  
BellaPOV

_Edward ran towards me as I sat, curled up on the floor of Mum's house. He scooped me up and held me as I sobbed. I waited for him to wipe my tears away but he didn't. I reached up to do it myself but when my fingers connected with my face, I felt no water. i looke down at my hands and saw my usual tan was replaced by pale white fingers. Edward still held me, oblivious to my observations. I looked up at him and what I saw shocked me. His face was so much more clearer and precise that usual. I looked past his face to the mirror behind his head and gasped. my red eyes widened._

I jolted back to consciousness but didn't open my eyes. I could hear Alice, Rosalie and Emmett talking.

" We need to figure it out fast or they'll wake up. I don't want Jasper or Bella getting any ideas," Alice said. That caught my attention and I listened harder.

" Edward said they would meet us here soon. In about three days. All we have to do is keep the humans busy until then," Rosalie said. I felt Emmett flinch at the word human.

" It is very hard to keep Bella busy for long, and Jasper has just got married. I am sure he would rather be doing something with Alice," Emmett said.

" The path that James is on now leads him to a ballet studio near here. I don't understand it though. What would lead him here. Bella has no ties here. Nothing on her school records would point to here," Alice said confused.

I was confused myself. I had never been to California before.

_'Jasper just got married,'_ those words rang in my head. Maybe if I went to this ballet studio, this thing with James would finish quicker and Jasper could get back to his honeymoon.

With that thought, I quickly changed my though path to something else, so as not to alarm Alice. With my plan in place, I decided it was time to wake up.

Yawning, I opened my eyes.

" Evening, sleepyhead," Emmett said, grinning. I rolled my eyes sleepily and nudged him. This, in turn, woke Jasper.

He stretched stiffly, missing my head by an inch.

" Evening Jazz," I chuckled.

He rubbed his eyes and then caught sight of his position. he leapt away from Emmett and ended up next to Alice.

" There goes my perfect picture moment," Rosalie gumbled. I stiffened.

" You took a photo of us?" I asked.

" Yep, and you can't delete it," she giggled and leapt up, running into the lounge. I growled but cuddled up to Emmett.

" You still tired Boo?" he asked.

" Mm hmm," I mumbled. He chuckled and picked me up, carrying me to bed.

I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**A/N: I no i said it would be up the other day but my computer crashed and I had to start again. This is a little boring but essential to the story.**


	32. Getting Rid Of Unwanted Problems

Moonlight

Getting Rid of Unwanted Problems

EdwardPOV

I ran through the forest with Laurent hot on my heels. He really was relentless. I could hear Carlisle sneaking up beside me.

_' When I jump out, turn on him and we will take him out,' _I could feel his pain through his words. He hated taking lives, even evil, sadistic ones.

Laurent slowed slightly, deterred by the approaching smell of Carlisle.

_' Slow down, then bolt,' _he thought, _' Back towards Forks. Meet up with Victoria and find James,'_

I tensed waiting for the flee. There was no time to wait for Carlisle's help. Suddenly, I whipped around to face Laurent. My movement had been so quick, he stumbled into me and we went rolling onto the forest ground. A loud, guttural roar ripped through my clenched teeth. This monster was terrorizing my Bella's life and he would pay.

His thoughts were all jumbled. I could hear Carlisle running in.

_' What happened to my plan?'_ he thought slightly angry. I grunted in reply and he sighed.

Laurent was struggling but it was fairly easy to overpower him. I threw my wieght on him and rolled so I was on top of him.

" Don't hurt my family," I hissed at him as I ripped off the hand that was pawing at my throat. His screm ripped through the air and a family of birds flew out of a nearby tree.

" It wasn't my idea," he grunted.

" Doesn't matter," I roared and yanked his arm off. This scream was somewhat gurgled as he battled with the pain.

_' Go for the head,' _he though just before he lunged. I ducked and scrambled to my feet. Carlisle stepped forward but I held out my hand. This was my fight.

" You know, it isn't me that wants your precious human," Laurent taunted. I slowed my attacks a little.

" What did you want? The twins?" I asked lunging for him remaining arm but he dodged.

" They insulted me. They deserve to die," he growled.

" Your vain and shallow and will die today," I hissed before lunging at his head. He ducked and spun around grabbing my arm. Carlisle jumped in then and took his head off. I spun around to see a dark, lump roll into the trees. Carlisle was ripping apart the torso.

I huffed but grabbed my lighter out of my pocket. I threw it at Carlisle before walking into the trees to collect the head.

" That was too close Edward," Carlisle growled slightly.

" I know," I mumbled as I lit the pyre. Carlisle humphed and we walked away.

_' It is okay Edward,' _

I looked over at Carlisle. We stopped and turned towards each other.

" Dad-," I started but he held up a hand.

" It is over, Edward," he smiled. He opened his arms and I hugged him. A real father-son hug.

We parted and I pulled out my phone.

" _Hello_," my love answered.

" Laurent is gone," I said and I heard her sigh of relief.

" I'll see you soon my love," I whispered and I heard her little whimper before we hung up.

" I love you," I whispered at my phone.

Eleazar came running over.

" That was quick," he observed.

" He was simple," I said, " How are the girls going?"

" I was just about to find out," Carlisle answered, pulling out his phone.

*****  
KatePOV

" Surround her. She won't be able to escape with the odds 5-1," Tanya said as we all huddled near the brook.

" Edward said she has a gift for escaping," Esme said.

" Well, we will just have to be better," Irina grinned.

I chuckled and we started to run, following Victoria's scent.

Near the Forks High School we caught her scent.

" She is scouting," I whispered, " She is finding information that can be used against us, particularly with Bella and maybe Jasper,"

" But what will she find? Their only other family is their mother and she lives in Australia doesn't she?" Carmen asked.

" Yes, and I have never heard Emmett, Jasper or Bella talk about any other family," Esme replied, frowning.

" You could ring Emmett and ask if they do," Tanya suggested as they crept closing to the red haired female.

" We can do that after we kill her," Irina said, " If she did find something, she may have already sent it to James. We need to get rid of her before she can find anything else out,"

" Killing," Esme mumbled, quite disgruntled at the word.

" It will be over soon," I whispered to her as we sprinted towards Forks High.

Victoria was so caught up in her search that she didn't hear or smell us coming. After a quick observation, I saw she was looking at only Bella's records. Jasper's were nowhere to be found.

" She's just looking for Bella," I murmured, impossibly quiet.

" Not Jasper?" Carmen mouthed. I shook my head.

The girls all frowned at the same time before the answer came to me. I motioned towards the trees and they followed me.

" Edward said, fleetlingly, as he left that James was a tracker. I think Bella is his new target. He won't care about Jasper only enough that he is connected to Bella and can be used as leverage. Emmett and Edward also. He is looking for things connected to Bella not the whole family," I said explaining my logic, " He must know they are in California. Is there anything there that can be connected to Bella?"

" No," Esme replied, " She has only ever lived in Forks and Australia,"

" Did she doing any hobbies that have big connections in California? Dancing, singing, acting, gymnastics?" I asked.

" I don't know. You would have to ask her brothers," Esme replied, pulling out her cell phone.

She hit in Emmett's mobile and put the phone to her ear.

EsmePOV

After the second ring, a female voice answered, slightly afraid.

_" Hello?" _Bella asked.

" Bella, it is Esme. Where is Emmett?" I asked quietly, the poor girl sounded sick, " Bella, are you alright?"

_" He went to get Jasper and I some breakfast, "_ Bella answered,_ " I am all right, just a little, erm, nauseous,"_

" Oh darling, can you get him to call me when he gets back?" I asked gently.

_" Mh hmm," _Bella murmured before I heard a distant 'Bella' and suddenly a retching sound. There came a loud clatter as the phone dropped to the ground before a shuffling sound.

_" Esme?" _Rosalie asked.

" Rose, what happened? Is Bella okay?" I asked.

_" She's a little sick. May be a 24 hour bug," _Rose replied, as the Bella whimpered in the background followed by Jasper's gentle voice soothing her.

" Oh dear, you better get back to her. Get Emmett to call me as soon as possible," I sighed.

_" Okay, wait here he is," _Rosalie responded.

_" What's wrong?"_ came Emmett's low voice.

" Did Bella do any activities when she was younger? Dancing, singing?" I asked quickly. Kate had signalled to say Victoria was on the move.

_" She did a little bit of Tap with Nessie when she was younger but stopped when Renesmee died," _came the quick answer. Emmett was obviously concerned about his little sister.

" Okay thanks Em," I replied before adding gently.., " Give her my love,"

I hung up and turned to the girls.

" Tap,"

" There is a dance school around the corner from where they are staying. James is using her past to catch her. She stopped when her sister died. It is going to be an emotional place and James is counting on that to weaken her even more," Kate frowned.

" Can you four handle Victoria?" I asked, " I need to tell Edward and Alice,"

" Sure," Carmen replied as she and the three Denali sisters ran off towards the school.

Once again, I pulled out my phone and dialed my oldest son's number.

_" Esme, we were just about to call you. Have you got her?" _my son answered in his, as Bella puts it, velvet voice.

" The girls are after her as we speak but I have news about James, concerning his hunt for your sweetheart," I said in a rush.

_" What?" _he nearly yelled in my ear.

" He is going to lure her to the dance school near their hotel," I replied again in rush.

_" He's WHAT!?" _I held the phone away from my ear as my dear, gentle, quiet son blew up at information that the love of his life was in mortal danger.

" Tell Carlisle and Eleazar, and get on the next flight to California. We will join you after we have gotten rid the of unwanted problem here," I said before hanging up and dialing Alice's number.

After relaying the message again I took off after the Denali's.

**A/N: I hope it isn't too much like Twilight just a couple of similarities!!! Interesting couple of chapters coming up!!!**


	33. The Power of Humans

Moonlight

The Power of Humans

JasperPOV

I held Bella's hair for the sixth time in three hours. I had relieved Emmett of this duty after he had nearly pulled out all Bella's hair in his stress.

" It's all right sweetie, " I cooed, " It will be over soon,"

" You know, Jazz," Bella started before retching again. She whimpered before sitting up.

" What Boo?" I asked kindly handing her a wet face cloth to wipe her lips.

" You would make a great father," she smiled, wiping her tears away.

" I'll just make do with looking after you at the moment Bells," I laughed gently.

Bella frowned slighly, biting her lip.

" What's up Bella?" I asked, kind of scared by the expression on her face.

" Are the vamps anywhere near?" she asked quietly.

" Ruby and Jade are the only ones near. Alice is on the phone to Esme in the lobby and I told Emmett and Rosalie to go out for a while," I answered hesitantly.

" I have a plan that can a) get you back on your honeymoon quicker and b) maybe get me changed now," Bella said grinning.

" No," I said firmly. Bella's face fell.

" Why not?" she pouted, looking so cute and innocent.

" You are not getting changed yet. I won't allow it," I said looking away from her pleading face.

" But can I still tell you my plan," she asked.

I looked up, " What is your plan?"

Bella opened her mouth to speak but her phone rang.

" It's Mum's mobile," she mouthed before opening the phone.

" Mum, hey how are you?" Bella asked. A buzz on the other end of the phone sounded and Bella's face changed from tired and wistful to concerned and shocked. She pressed the speaker button on her phone and put it on the floor so I could hear too.

_" Bella," _our mum's voice sounded, concerned and frightened, _" Isabella where are you?"_

" Mum, I am right here. What's wrong?" Bella asked, frowning. Her big brown eyes were so scared.

_" No, give it back," _Mum yelled before another voice spoke with a smooth, quiet monotone.'

_" It's my turn. Hello Bella," _

" Who is this? Where's my mum? What are you doing to her?" Bella asked angrily, the fear still present in her eyes.

_" Oh so many questions for such a small girl," _the voice sniggered, _" You know me Isabella Marie Swan,"_

" How do you - what - wait - who - mum is - no -my name - NO," Bella stuttered before screaming. Ruby and Jade ran into the room.

Ruby opened her mouth to speak but I held up my hand.

_" Calm down sweet child," _

The twins gasped.

_'James,' _Ruby mouthed.

" Answer me. Who are you?" Bella asked, forcefully. She was so much more confident now than she had been all those years ago in Australia. It was all down to Edward, Alice, Rose, Carlisle, Esme. And now they would protect her from whatever this creep wanted.

_" Ruby and Jade will have told you all about me," _James chuckled.

" James," Bella whispered.

_" Correct," _James sang, _" Now are you anywhere near your family?"_

You could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

" No," Bella said.

_" Good, it will make this so much easier," _James said, _" Now your mum recieved a concerned call from Charlie two nights ago, after his daughter didn't return home from a baseball game with friends. She panicked and boarded the next flight to America. The first flight was to California. I met her at the airport," _

" MUM!" Bella yelled in terror. I couldn't move. Mum was in danger and I couldn't do anything about it.

_" She'll be all right... if you meet me at the dance studio around the corner. Preferably in the Tap room," _James said calmly, as Bella's breath stuttered. She hadn't thought about, let alone visited a room dedicated to, tap since Renesmee had died.

" I'll be there," Bella whispered as I gaped at her. Was she suicidal?

_" Don't bring any of your vampire friends with you. That wouldn't do your mother any good,"  
_the bastard on the other end chuckled, _" Oh and you can tell Ruby and Jade that since you're coming to me, I am no longer after them,"_

The twins relaxed, slightly.

" Bye James," Bella spat before hanging up.

" ARE YOU MAD?" I screamed.

" Mum's in danger Jazz. I had to do something," Bella argued, fire dancing in her eyes.

" I'm coming," I said decidedly.

" What? - NO," Bella stormed, " He said only me or Mum - ,"

" He said don't bring any vampire friends. I am not a vampire yet," I said getting up and grabbing my coat. I kept changing my mind on what I was doing, focussing mainly on what I wanted for dinner.

" Focus on something else. Otherwise Alice will see and we will never get away," I urged my sister as she clumsily pulled on her coat.

" Ruby, Jade. Please don't tell them until we have had time to get away," I said looking at the twins. They nodded gravely. They understood that we were taking their place in James mind and they were beyond greatful.

I looked out the window. We were on the first floor, thankfully, so the jump was minscule. I turned to hear Bella throwing up again.

" Oh Bella," I sighed. A minute later, my sister was standing beside me, wiping her mouth.

" I'm fine," she coughed.

" Really?" I asked sarcastically, " Jump out the window,"

Bella giggled. I stared at her. My sister was going insane.

" Nothing, it's just you said jump out a window. Like you know when you get in trouble at school and you excuse is ' she made me do it' and then the teacher always says if she told you to jum p out a window would you do it," Bella giggled. I rolled my eyes and pushed her towards the window.

She leapt out with my closely behind her. We ran to the carpark. Emmett and Rosalie had taken the car.

" That one looks fast," Bella said pointing at a light blue lamborghini. I chuckled and we ran towards it.

Alice had taught me how to hot wire a car and soon we were flying down the highway towards the tap studio.

**A/N: There you go. They are on their way. Sorry had to add that little jump out the window thing in. Couldn't resist. **


	34. Race Against Time

Moonlight

Race Against Time

EdwardPOV

" So she's finished?" I asked my mother.

_" Yeah, Kate shocked her and Irina and Tanya were finishing her off as I arrived," _Esme said into the phone as her and the girls ran back to Forks.

" Good, we'll meet you at home soon. Then we hop on the next plan to Califronia. Carlisle is on the phone booking tickets," I said before hanging up.

" We are on the 12 o'clock flight from Seattle to California," Carlisle said as we started running again.

" Do you think we'll make it? I mean we have a hour," Eleazar asked.

" We'll just have to run extra fast," Carlisle said and we picked up the speed.

*****

We were ten minutes from California. Kate, Irina, Tanya, Carlisle and I were fidgeting impatiently for the plane to land. Carmen and Eleazar had elected to stay back in case Charlie came over to see where his kids were.

My phone rang, and after earning a dirty look from the airhostess, I answered it.

" Alice," I spoke into it.

_" Oh god Edward," _she gasped.

*****  
AlicePOV

" Okay thanks Esme," I replied before hanging up. The vision about the dance studio made so much more sense now.

I started to head up to the room when a very forceful vision hit. I stumbled backwards before sliding into the future.

_Start Vision_

_Bella, Jasper, Ruby and Jade were gathered around Bella's mobile. James voice floated up from it._

_" She'll be all right... if you meet me at the dance studio around the corner. Preferably in the Tap room," _

_" I'll be there," Bella said._

_The vison shifted_

_Jasper and Bella jumped out the bedroom window and ran into the carpark. Carlisle's car wasn't there so Jasper hotwired a lamborghini and they sped away._

_The vision shifted_

_" This is it," Bella whispered as they pulled up at a dance studio. _

_The clock on the dashboard._

_The street sign was in the corner of the vision. _

_The name of the studio._

_End Vision_

" Alice," Emmett was shaking me roughly. I had landed in his arms.

" You're back," I gasped then swore.

" Shit, you're back," I growled.

" Alice. What's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

" If you're back, that means they're gone. What time is it?" I asked in a rush.

" 1:30,"

The clock had read 1:35. We had five minutes to get to a place ten minutes away.

" Alice what's happened?" Emmett asked.

" Jasper and Bella had a call from James saying to meet him at a dance studio around here. They agreed. I didn't see what he said to make them go but it had to be something big because Bella agreed straight away," I said in a rush, already running up the stairs.

I whipped out my cell phone and pressed speed dial #3.

_" Alice," _Edward answered.

" Oh god Edward," I whispered.

*****  
EdwardPOV

" No," I gasped, " How long Alice?"

_" We will get there about five minutes before you guys do," _Alice said vampire fast. The plane jolted as we landed. I hung up and quickly relayed the message onto the others.

As quick as we could in an airport full of humans were sped through the terminal and out into the car park.

We chose the fastest car and sped out onto the highway.

But it wasn't fast enough. Ignoring the shouts from Carlisle, I jumped out of the car and ran as fast as I could to the dance studio.

To my Bella.

**A/N: Just a quickie to tell you how Alice and Edward found out. Next chapter will be back to Bella and Jasper... and the fight mwhahaha!!! Warning!! Big shock coming soon**


	35. Too Late

Moonlight

Too Late

BellaPOV

Jasper skidded around the corner and we screeched to a halt outside Miss Julia's Dance Studio. It was closed for the Christmas break.

" Ready?" Jasper asked me. I ignored him and just ran inside.

" Bella," he called exasperated before catching up to me.

We were in the lobby. There were three doors. Ballet. Tap. Jazz.

Running at the second door, it swung open as I reached it. I could hear a distressed voice.

" Bella, where are you? Isabella?" Mum yelled. I ran with Jasper behind me.

Mum's voice was coming from near a storage unit. Jasper over took me and wrenched open the doors. A TV was playing. It was home video. I was seven and it was my birthday. Jasper was behind the camera, filming Mum freak out, trying to find me. I had run down to the cemetery to see Renesmee.

" Oh dear, where were you?" Mum gasped in relief as I ran through the door. You could hear Jazz and Em's laughter in the background.

" I was giving Nessie her birthday flowers," I said innocently.

" You were a cute child weren't you Isabella?"

Jasper cursed and spun around. I turned slowly to face red eyes.

" Mum?" I whispered.

" Oh about that. Didn't Carlisle tell you? He rang Charlie saying you would be staying at the Cullens for a souple of days. Charlie didn't suspect a thing when you didn't come home. Renee never got the distress call," James snickered, " Sorry I lied,"

" You bastard," Jasper yelled, pushing me behind him.

" I am disappointed in you Bella," James continued, ignoring Jazz. He started to cirle us.

" I did tell you not to bring anyone,"

" No, you told me not to bring any vampires," I whispered, not trusting my voice.

" Hmm, it would seem you were right. But never the less, you brought someone and that someone will have to pay the price," James hissed shifting into a crouch and moving forward.

My breath hitched and I clung to Jasper's jacket.

" I'm sorry," I murmured in Jasper's ear. He shook his head.

" Aw how sweet," James cooed. I started to back up, pulling Jasper with me but James was faster. He grabbed me and towed me over to a solitary chair. He shoved me into it with vampire strength. My head snapped back as I hit the wood. I whimpered.

" Now Bella, you will watch your brother pay for your mistakes. I told you not to bring anyone and you disobeyed me. Didn't police Daddy ever tell you to follow orders?" James snarled, pulling Jasper over and holding him in front of me.

" Jasper," I whispered.

" Shut up," James hissed slapping my across the cheek. His nails cut into my skin just under my eye. Blood dripped out of the cut. James' eyes darkened as he smelt the blood.

Jasper knew what was going to happen and, just as James went to leap on me, he kicked James in the shin and started to sprint towards the door, whipping out his cell phone on the way.

James' eyes narrowed and he practically flew to Jasper catching him and throwing his against one of the two mirrors in the room. The glass smashed as Jasper's head hit it. Blood quickly started to stain his brown hair as he struggled to get up.

I screamed and got up from my chair. James was to occupied by the blood to notice me coming up behind him. But before I could do anything he stomped on Jasper's leg. The crack that followed rang in my ears. Jasper screamed. James laughed. I ran at James but was, once again, too late.

Overcome by his thirst, he bit down into Jasper's arm. I yelled in shock and leapt at James. He didn't even flinch. He just threw out his hand and smacked me across to room. My arm slapped the other mirror and the mirror shattered. Glass sliced through my arm in all directions but I didn't care.

Jasper was dying.

**A/N: Ahahahahaha cliffy!!! Don't worry this chapter goes up with the next one so you won't have to wait.**


	36. Unforseen Circumstances

Moonlight

Unforseen Circumstances

BellaPOV

I struggled to get up. Just as I did, my saviours burst through the door. First Edward and Alice, then Emmett and Rosalie, followed by Kate, Irinia, Tanya and Esme. Alice screamed in anger and ran at James, throwing him off Jasper. Edward ran to me and picked me up. He started to carrying me outside but I struggled.

" No, Jasper, I have to help Jasper," I yelled.

" There is nothig you can do Bella," Edward whispered in my ear, hissing through his teeth. He was trying not to breath.

" Jasper," I whimpered.

" We'll look after him,"

Edward carried me outside. The cool wind hit me and I gasped, my eyes watering. Carlisle was out there.

" Leave her with me Edward. You're needed in there," Carlisle said taking me from Edward. My love gave me one more look and ran back inside.

" Is it just your arm that hurts?" Carlisle asked me, taking my bloodied arm in his cool hands.

" Nothing hurts. I have to get to Jasper," I growled and started to get up but carlisle put his hands on my shoulders, restraining me.

" Bella, Bella, look at me," he said, " You will be no help in there. Edward has a medical degree and Alice has a knowledge of medicine. They will look after him. The others will be taking care of your friend, in fact. We should move,"

Carlisle pulled me away just as Alice came out carrying Jasper. The others quickly followed before the place burst into flames.

I cried out in shock.

" It's okay. Now, let me look at your arm," Carlisle said frowning. He cleaned away all the blood and began to stitch up all the deep cuts. The others her just cleaned and bandaged.

36 stitched later, Carlisle badnaged my whole arm, just as Edward came over. We had moved into an abandoned warehouse next to the dance studio. Sirens could be heard in the distance.

" How are you love?" Edward asked. Carlisle left us to go see Jasper.

" I am fine, but Jasper," I whispered before bursting into tears, leaning forward onto his chest.

" Oh Bella," Edward mumbled against my hair.

" Is he - is he - dead?" I sobbed.

" No,"

I looked up at Edward with watery eyes.

" But James - and he lost so much blood," I cried. But before Edward could answered a scream echoed through the air.

" He is changing," Edward told me.

" We have to get him out of here," Kate said, coming over, " Where can we take him for the transformation?"

" We have a little hut near here. It is in the woods and secluded enough so no human will here him," Edward said. Kate nodded and hurried back to the group surrounding a screaming Jasper.

" Jazz," I gasped.

" Get him out of here," Edward yelled, dragging me outside.

" What's the rush?" Irina asked.

Edward answered with a side look at me. Irina's eyes lit with understanding.

After 5 minutes, Jasper was in the back of Carlisle's car as it drove away. Carlisle, Alice and Esme were in the car.

Emmett came running over. We had moved onto the trees asthe fire bridage had arrived.

" Bella are you okay?" he asked worried.

" I'm fine," I mumbled. Emmett's eyes changed from worried to furious

" You are in so much trouble young lady," he hissed.

" I know," I sighed.

" Emmett, this can wait. Bella's tired and injured. Let her be for a while," Rosalie said coming over. I sent her a grateful look.

" I got a text from Esme asking when the rest of us were coming. What are we going do?" she asked.

" You, Emmett and Edward go. We'll fly back to Forks with Bella," Kate replied, coming back over.

" Seems good to me," Rosalie said, " Come on let's go,"

*****

" Do you want anything Bella?" Tanya asked me.

We were on the plane home. I shook my head and went back to staring out the window.

After Edward and I had said goodbye, they had hurried into the car Jasper and I had stolen and sped off to the hut.

_' At least they should be home in time for Christmas,'_ I though bitterly.

Jasper was changing and it had happened in the worst conditions possible.

I sighed. Oh well, he was going to get changed soon anyway.

And with that thought, I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Ta Da Jasper is changing  
Oh and I am going to write a one shot of Bella learning to drive!!! Should be funny!!! Who will teach Bella how to drive???  
Called _Learner  
_Will put a link up at start of next chapter**


	37. Christmas Shopping

Moonlight

Christmas Shopping

BellaPOV

I crossed the 22nd square off my calendar. Three days until Christmas and still, Edward and his family had not returned. I had gotten a couple of calls from Emmett, which was relieving. Jasper has been awake since the 18th and according to Emmett he was exceptional.

I smiled as I thought back to the conversation just two days ago.

_Flashback_

_" Hey Emmett, how are you?" I asked excitedly. I was sitting in my room while Dad was at work._

_" Hey Boo, yeah I'm great," my brother replied._

_" Is anything wrong?" I asked. Last time they were away, I hadn't heard a wink until they came back. _

_" Well since you are alone this time, I thought ut would be nice if I called," _

_" Aw thanks Em," I gushed, " How's Jazz?"_

_" He woke up two days ago, and he has certainly surprised us," _

_" How?"_

_" Alice and Edward took him hunting and it was all right until he caught scent of a human trekking through the woods. Being a newborn, Jasper is very fast and even Edward was having trouble keeping up with him. Alice and Edward kept behind him trying desperately to stop him before he ate the human," _

_I gasped. Poor Jasper. Poor human._

_" Aw but wait. When Jasper heard them behind him, his defensive instincts took over and he spun around. _In the middle of a hunt. _He realised what he was doing, held him breath and ran away! He was amazing Alice said. It is like has super-control," Emmett said._

_I grinned. Jasper was okay!_

_End Flashback_

I sighed. God I missed my brothers.

" Bella!" Dad yelled. I jumped up and ran downstairs, just catching myself as I tripped on the bottom stairs.

" What? What's wrong?" I asked, panicky.

" Nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to go Christmas shopping?" Dad asked. I let out my breath and glared at him.

" You had me frightened there," I growled but Dad just laughed.

" Come on. I'll drive," he grinned.

" Fine," I grinned and we walked out the door.

*****  
" So what are you getting everyone?" I asked my Dad as we walked through the sliding glass doors of the huge mall in Seattle.

" Ah to tell you the truth Bells, I am not entirely sure," Dad mumbled, " No, scratch that I have no bloody idea."

I chuckled, " Well, looks like I'll need to help you then."

" Who first?" Dad asked, looking nervously at the bustling shops, filled to burst with busy Christmas shoppers.

" Emmett," I decided.

" What should _I _get him?" Dad asked as we wandered through the shops.

I hummed, thinking up ideas, as we passed a shop hidden in the corner of the busy food court.

I hissed in excitement, " I know what I am getting him."

Dad followed my gaze to a sporting merchandise and memorabilia store.

" Perfect," Dad cried. We struggled through the crowd and finally emerged, relatively injury-free, outside the shop.

*****  
After three hours of non-stop shopping, Dad and I finally collapsed on our couch, shopping bags falling to the ground.

Our day had been very productive. I had gotten everyone on my list.

For Emmett, I had choosen a signed baseball and baseball bat. For Rosalie, I had found the most beautiful little hand-mirror with the inscription _' The difference between pretty and beautiful is - pretty is temporary, beautiful is eternal' _

Jasper had been hard but Dad and I had gotten him a combined gift. He had been looking at one for ages. A silver Ducati. Alice had been easy. Dad had helped me and I got tickets to go to Paris for Fashion Week.

For Esme, I had found a beautiful silver hairbrush made in the 1930's.

When I was in Carlisle's study last I noticed his collection of Shakespeare was disgracefully tattered. So I had gotten him a new set.

For Dad I bought him a new fishing rod and for Mum, a couple of blouses.

I bought Jacob a small keyring with a wolf carving on it.

Edward was very difficult. What do you get someone who has everything?

I decided on something subtle. On Christmas Day morning I would go into the forest and set up a picnik. Then after the whole present thing at the Cullens house I would lead him out there. Once there I would give him his present.

I would kiss him so hard we set the forest on fire.

" Well that was interesting," Dad mumbled. I giggled before hoisting myself up on to my feet. I picked up my bags and started for my room. Wrapping time.

" Don't give yourself a paper cut love," Dad chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him and continued up the stairs.

I entered my room and gasped, dropping all my bags.

" Sorry to startle you,"

I ran to the corner and attacked him.

Edward was home.


	38. Back Again

Moonlight

Back Again

BellaPOV

I curled up to his side and sighed in contentment.

" You seem very peaceful," he chuckled.

" You keep me calm,"

Edward's eyes widened with love and he kissed my lips slowly. I moaned into his lips before pulling away. He pouted. I smiled but got off his lap.

" What did I do?" he asked clearly upset at my dismissal.

" Nothing, but I have some wrapping to do," I grinned. He smiled my favourite crooked smile and I almost melted. It was so good to have him back.

" Can I help?" he asked taking my hand and leading my over to the bags.

" Of course you are probably faster than me anyway," I grinned and pulled out Emmett's presents.

" Wow you really outdid your self. Your brother is going to freak," Edward whistled when he saw the merchandise.

" You should see what I got Jasper," I giggled.

I pulled out a card that Dad and I had written in with the details of his present that would be sent to him in " France ".

Edward's face was priceless. Then he pouted.

" I want one,"

*****  
After two hours of wrapping presents (it wouldn't have quicker but Edward kept kissing me), I sighed and layed back against my rock. Literally.

" So what do you want to do now love?" he asked, trailing his fingertips up and down my arms.

That was an easy question to answer. There was only one thing I wanted to do, " See Jasper."

Edward hesitated, " I don't know."

" Oh come on Edward. I know he was able to stop halfway through a hunt. Emmett told me," I pleaded.

" Fine," Edward conceded and pulled me up with him. He kissed on the forehead before jumping out my window. He would meet me in my truck.

I walked downstairs to find my dad hidden behind presents and wrapping paper.

" Ah Dad, you okay?" I called out. His brown curly head poked out from behind a particularly large gift.

" Yeah, I am great hun," he said trying to hide the present. I rolled my eyes.

" I am going to the Cullens. They just got back," I grinned, before walking past and out the door.

" Don't be late," Dad yelled as I closed the front door behind me. I rolled my eyes and opened the pasenger door to my truck.

" Couldn't we have taken my car?" Edward whined as we drove down the highway. I grimaced. He was always dissing my truck.

" Dad would have noticed and anyway, your car has no personality," I shot back.

Edward grumbled all the way to his house. I just tuned him out. I thought about Jasper. I knew his brown eyes were long gone, replaced by vivid crimson, but I wondered if his hair was still its dark brown, falling in casual disarray over his eyes. Carlisle had told me that sometimes during the transformation, hair colour can change to make the new vampire more beautiful as had happened with a friend of Carlisle's, who Carlisle had said had black hair before the change and blonde hair afterwards. I hoped Jazz's would stay brown, he suited it.

I was still musing when we pulled up the driveway. Edward kissed my cheek before we hopped out and walked inside. The Cullens were all there, lining up infront of Jazz. I couldn't see his face.

Emmett and Carlisle stood infront with Esme and Rosalie close behind. I couldn't see Alice so I assumed she was beside Jazz. Edward gave my hand a squeeze as they parted to reveal the new Jasper Swan.

**A/N: I know I know! It has been way too long! But I have some new ideas for this so don't worry I am still writing! :)**


	39. The Reveal

Moonlight

The Reveal

JasperPOV

I tugged on my collar as I stood in front of the mirror.

" Stop it, you'll stretch it," Alice snapped as she flitted into my room. A feeling of excitement and a hint of apprehension.

" What's wrong?" I asked, noticing it came from Alice.

She frowned slightly, " Edward is bringing Bella over in about 1 hour."

Alice's emotions peaked then went blank as the always did when she had a vision. I sent her som ecalming waves and she came out of the vision.

" How do you do that?" she asked. I smiled.

" It's a gift,"

Alice rolled her eyes.

" What was the vision?" I asked.

" Bella is still coming over and her and Edward will have an argument over her truck's speed limit," she chuckled. I tried to chuckle in repsonse but my whole vampire mind, and that is a large space, was filled with images of seeing my sister again.

" It will be okay Jazz," Alice cooed, standing on her tip-toes to ruffle my now blonde hair. Yes, my hair had turned honey blonde during the change. Alice loved it.

In the far distance I heard Bella's truck chug along the road. Alice squeezed my hand and tugged me downstairs. Carlisle and Emmett were talking quietly to each other by the door and Rosalie and Esme were sitting on the couch. When we emerged, Em came over to me and clasped my shoulder.

" This will be hard, bro. Her scent will be very strong,"

I grinned, " I will try not to break her arm."

Emmett growled and a pang of shame and guilt washed over me. I winced.

" Sorry Jazz," Em apologised, realising I could feel it, " That will take some getting used to,"

Bella's truck turned into the driveway. Alice gripped my hand tighter and pulled me back towards the piano. Rosalie and Esme stood just in front of us with Em and Carlisle in front of them. Bella's truck crept slowly up the driveway. I had never realised how slow it really was until I had to wait the antagonisingly long time it took to get up the driveway.

Finally it stopped. I could sense Edward's apprehension and protectiveness. From Bella I could only feel faint emotions. Like it was muffled. Excitement and adreneline were my sister's main emotions with just a touch of fear.

I heard Bella's heart rate skip as Edward gently kissed her and then her footsteps as they entered the house. I held my breath as they opened the front door.

Emmett and Carlisle tensed as my sister stepped over the threshold. Alice kissed my hand as my protectors stepped aside.

Bella stood staring at me with wide eyes.

" Hey Bells," I smiled, still not breathing. Bella opened her mouth to talk but then closed it again. She glanced once at my eyes but quickly averted her eyes to my hair. Sadness emmited from her at once and I stepped forward to comfort her.

Everything happened quickly after that. Emmett gripped his arms around my chest in a swift movement while Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie stood in front of me. Edward pulled Bella behind me a little but not with portective feelings but humourous feelings and only after the others restrained me. As though he thought that would throw me, not that he was protecting Bella from my step. Alice snorted.

" Give him some credit guys," she sighed, pushing Carlisle, Esme and Rose out of the way slightly and gave Emmett a look, who quickly released me.

" Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, ignoring my observant family and searching my sister's dark brown eyes for the reason of her sadness.

" Your hair is blonde," she pouted before a magnificent grin spread over her face and she raced forward to hug me. Again everyone reacted but I snarled and stopped them, reaching for Bella.

She felt so soft and fragile in my new, strong arms. I was slightly startled at how pale I now was compared to her still sun-kissed skin. She buried her face into my chest and my shirt moistened slightly near her face.

Everyone was on edge in the room as I looked Alice square in the eyes and slowly took a deep breath.

My throat errupted in flames and I clutched Bella tightly.

Her blood pumped through her veins and throbbed near her neck. I could hear her heart thumping, pumping out the moist, red liquid.

Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

Her warm, soft skin, so easily punctured. My teeth piercing that smooth skin and drawing up the red liquid that Bella needed to survive.

Anger flashed from Edward's corner and I snapped out of my trance.

My new vampire mind had processed all this in the time it took to take a breath. I was still taking mine when I released Bella and took a small step back.

I took another quick breath.

" All good," I smiled. Bella grinned and hugged me again. Alice giggled delightedly in her gorgeous bell-like voice. Carlisle and Esme smiled and Carlisle hugged his mate. Emmett clapped me on the back and Rose rolled her eyes.

Then Bella frowned again.

" Your hair is blonde,"

*****  
BellaPOV

Tousled, blonde locks fell over his high proud pale forehead and into his bright crimson eyes. His cheekbones were slightly more defined and his lips redder. He looked taller, if that was possible, than he had been. Even taller than Edward. He was leaner but muscular all the same. And he looked older.

His red eyes narrowed slightly at my statement.

" So?"

" I liked it brown," I admitted.

" Is that why you were sad?" he asked.

" How do you know that?" I asked.

" I have a gift. I can feel and change people's emotions," Jazz replied, puffing out his chest slightly.

I chuckled at his proud stance and hugged him again.

Emmett came over and hugged us both.

My family was complete again.


	40. Trouble

Moonlight

Trouble

BellaPOV

We sat on the couch for ages, me asking Jasper questions and the others chipping in when neccessary.

But there were some questions that I needed to ask Jazz away from the Cullens.

Edward seemed to read my body language, " Why don't Bella and Jasper go for a walk to catch up? Bit of sister/brother bonding shall we say."

I gave him a smile in thanks and kissed him on the cheek, before walking over to Jasper and hauling him up.

" Don't come back late," Esme called as we walked out the door.

When we stepped off the last stairwell, Jasper swung me on his back and we took off into the woods.

It was exhilarating. Jasper was so much faster than Edward, but that might just be his newborn strength. We sped through the forest and stopped outside an old, abandoned house.

" Do you have any talents?" I asked as we walked up the creaky stairs.

" Ahh, well yes," Jasper replied, a little embarrassingly.

" What?" I asked, smiling. Jasper looked cute nervous.

" I can feel and change emotions,"

My smile grew, " I knew it."

He frowned, " How?"

" You always knew what I was feeling and could make me feel better," I confessed, blushing.

Jasper winced.

" What?" I asked.

" Sorry, it is going to take some time getting used to the fact that I feel everyone's emotions. Many of yours are muffled but a few come through strong and clear," he explained, " Like embarrassment,"

Jasper chuckled then and I suddenly felt very amused. I chuckled too.

" Argh, how do I control this thing?" he growled and I felt it to. The frustration.

" Yes, please do," I huffed.

" Sor-ry but it isn't something I can just turn on and off,"

" Well, try and contain it. I don't like feeling anger,"

Suddenly the anger went, " Aha, success,"

I smiled, " I missed you,"

" I missed you too,"

Jasper pulled me up into a hug and rubbed up and down my arms. He stopped as his smooth hands bumped over the scars left from when James threw me into the mirror.

" It left scars," he whispered, bringing my arm up so he could examine it. I felt a flash of anger before it disappeared. I hoped he wouldn't see my cheek, which also had a small scar on it.

*****  
JasperPOV

I pulled my sister in for a hug and ran my fingers down her smooth arms until they hit bumps. I brought her arm up and saw a series of criss-crossed scars scattered all over her forearm creating an intricate pattern like a map.

" It left scars,"

A surge of anger washed through me and I contained it quickly. James had hurt her and I didn't do a thing. She had been bleeding and in pain and I hadn't helped her.

I gripped her arm slightly before I remembered myself. He was gone. There was nothing left to it now.

Guilt. Embrrassment. Fear. They all came in muffled waves from Bella. She was trying to hide something. Or she was afraid I would find something.

I looked up into her face and the sunlight caught a embellishment on her cheek. Another scar.

That bastard had tainted her perfect face.

Guilt was now the dominant emotion as she realised she had been caught out.

" What did dad say?"

Bella opened her mouth then shut it, blood colouring her cheeks. I stiffened but ignored it.

" I told him we were playing baseball and I fell over trying to find the ball in the forest,"

I laughed, " Only you could make him believe that,"

She rolled her eyes and peered around her. She spotted the swing chair and started for it.

*****  
BellaPOV

" I really did like you better with brown hair," I mumbled as Jasper and I sat down on the swing seat. Me, flopping, while Jazz, still not used to his new body nearly broke the seat when he tried to flop.

" Apparently, I look more attractive with blonde hair, according to my vampire genes. And Alice," Jazz replied, bending the seat back into place.

I humphed, " But Emmett's hair stayed the same,"

Jazz shifted, " Actually his hair is black now. Can't you tell?"

I thought back to when Emmett had come home and sure enough his hair wasn't its choclate brown, " How could I have missed that?"

" Human eyesight," Jazz teased. I pushed him softly as he chuckled.

We sat in silence for a while before my phone rang.

I pulled it out and pressed connect.

" Hello?"

_" Bella, Charlie just arrived at our house. He is with Jacob. Alice didn't see it. Emmett and Rose are hiding upstairs and you need to get back here ASAP. If he sees me here without you he will wonder,"_

Jazz looked stricken as he grabbed me and flung me on his back rather unceremoniously. I was winded for a few moments before we arrived home.

I caught a glimpse of Dad's police cruiser before I was pushed inside. Alice rushed past in a blur of black and white, and her and Jazz ran into the forest. I saw Emmett and Rosalie jumping out the window. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the front door.

" Hi Dad, we were just outside, enjoying the fresh air," I said as we rounded the corner to find Dad sitting on the couch with Esme and Carlisle. Jacob was standing hear the door, looking very uncomfortable.

" Oh hey, just wondering where you where. Its been nearly four hours,"

" I am normally here for longer," I replied, frowning. Jacob wasn't meant to be here. He was crossing the line. Literally.

Edward was tense behind me, reading all the thoughts.

" Well, Billy invited us out for dinner at their house. Jacob came to tell us,"

I raised one of my eyebrows, " Oh, um, sounds like fun,"

Jacob rolled his eyes.

" Yeah, so grab your jacket. We have to go,"

I sighed but accepted the jacket that Edward handed me. Bloody, annoying wolves.

" It was good seeing you again Carlisle. Esme," Charlie said, " You too Edward,"

" You go out and start the car. I'll be out in a second," I called, turning to Edward. I was about to kiss him when there came a lot of scuffling from the back porch. Suddenly, Jasper burst through with Emmett and Rosalie clinging to him desperately. Alice was in front trying to calm him down. I stared, horrorstruck.

" I want to see him," Jasper growled, struggling against his bonds. Edward rushed over and helped.

" You can't Jazz, you can't. Its too dangerous," Alice was saying.

" I can be around Bella," Jazz huffed.

" Bella is different. She is so covered in vampire scent. You can't see him till Bella's wedding,"

" I have to go," I called, giving Edward a kiss. If I could get Dad away from here they might be able to control Jasper better.

I ran out the door and quickly hopped in the police cruiser. I would get my car tomorrow.

Jacob gave me a look as I slid in beside him. It was a suspiscious yet slightly pained look.

" I'll tell you at your house," I mouthed and leant my head back on the seat.

Poor Jasper.


	41. Wolf Party

Moonlight

Wolf Party

BellaPOV

Charlie pulled up the Black's driveway and we all got out. Jake gave me a look and I knew I would have to speak to him. But I choose later rather than sooner.

We walked up to the front door and let ourselves in.

" Hello?" Dad called out.

" We are outside," came Billy Black's voice.

We walked through to find the whole wolf pack there including the Tanner and Bailey with Ruby and Jade. We all said our hellos and I went to sit by Jade.

" Hey Bells. How are you? I haven't seen you in ages," she said turning to me.

" Yeah, I'm good. Been busy with Christmas shopping ," I replied, taking the coke she handed me.

" Ah yes," Jade giggled.

" Hey, Bella," Bailey smiled, pulling Jade onto his lap. I smiled in return. He looked over at Jacob and then back at me.

" What's got Jacob's mood in a flop?" he asked. Jake looked over and glared at me.

" Jasper's back," I replied, smiling sweetly at Jacob. I got a scowl in return.

" You're in trouuuuble," Bailey grinned. I rolled my eyes.

" Well actually Jacob has to answer to me first. He crossed the treaty line,"

Bailey raised his eyebrows, " Oh I am so looking forward to this conversation."

We ate dinner (spaghetti bolognaise) out back with conversations flying all over the place. I mainly stuck to conversations with Tanner, Bailey and the twins, but I knew Jake would come.

" Hey Dad, us kids are just going to go for a walk down to First Beach," Jacob called out, giving the pack a look.

Billy nodded in agreement. Charlie glanced at me but didn't object.

So Jacob, Sam, Embry, Quil, Tanner, Bailey, Ruby, Jade and I all set off for the beach. Jake kept trying to walk beside me but I expertedly squeezed myself between the twins. They threw their arms over my shoulders and I grinned in triumph.

Jacob groaned in defeat before hurrying up beside Sam and they began a whispered conversation. I squirmed but kept walking.

When we reached First Beach, Jake and Sam already had a bonfire going and it was flickering in the setting sun's rays, its blues and greens shining. There were logs situated around it, making seats.

I sat next to the twins, Jacob was opposite me.

" So, Isabella. Jacob said Jasper's back," Sam said, bluntly. I winced at the Isabella and because it looked like there was no avoiding the situation. But I would hold it off as long as possible.

" It's Bella," I replied coldly. God, I disliked Sam. He was so arrogant.

" Whatever," Sam snapped, " Is Jasper back?"

Well, I tried, " Yes."

" Jacob said he was very tempermental and tried to attack his father,"

I gaped. Attack? "Jasper wasn't trying to attack."

" He was being held back by all of the Cullens though?"

" Well, yes but - ,"

" Then that's all we need to know. He has to leave. If he doesn't, we will destroy him,"

" HE WAS TRYING TO SEE DAD! HE MISSES HIM!" I bellowed, before quieting down, " He misses him,"

" Is he dangerous though? Will he try again?" Sam asked, careful now.

" Not if Alice is there," I replied.

" Is he like Emmett? Did he attack you?"

" No, he has super control. He stopped mid-way through a hunt," I replied proudly.

" So he hasn't killed a human?" Sam asked incredulously as if it was too much for him to imagine. To him all bloodsuckers were evil.

" No, you should know the Cullens aren't bad," I replied

" Does he have a gift?" Jake asked, " Like Edward or Alice?"

" Yes," I said cautiously, " But it isn't mind-reading or future-seeing,"

" Well what is it?" Quil asked.

" He can feel and control emotions," I answered. It was met by a stunned silence.

" He can control emotions?" Jade asked.

" Yes. He also feels them. Like, he could tell when Edward was getting angsty cause he was so near to me so he sent out calming waves. But since it is a new gift he has trouble guarding and controlling them,"

" Wow,"

I smiled I was very proud of my brother.

" Can he feel your emotions, cause I know Edward can't read your mind and Jane can't shock you?" Jake asked.

" Yes but they are muffled like my future is with Alice," I smiled.

" So your shield is still intact?" Sam asked. I nodded curtly.

Suddenly, the wind changed and all the wolves tensed. I tensed in reaction. They all sprung into action, sprinting for the trees. Jade and Ruby sat stunned before grabbing me and hauling me up the beach back to the Black's.

" Vampire?" I guessed as they srpinted me back to the house.

They both nodded.

" Wait," I said pulling back.

" What? We have to warn the elders,"

" No, my dad is there and he doesn't know. If they all start worrying he will get suspicious. I will ring Edward," I said pulling out my cell.

Edward answered after one ring.

_" What's wrong?"_

" There is a vampire here on the res. The wolves are dealing with them but they may cross the treaty line. Be ready," I replied.

_" I'll send Esme and Carlisle for you,"_

" Edward, my dad is here. I will go with him,"

_" No, it's too dangerous,"_

" Well I can't just leave him here,"

_" You have to. He will be safer wih Billy. I want you back here. Where I know where you are,"_

" You are so protective,"

_" You are so stubborn. Now be ready in two minutes._

I rolled me eyes, " Yes sir,"

I hung up and turned to see Ruby and Jade were gone, " Guys," I groaned into the darkness.

I stood by the side of the road, feeling slightly nervous. The vampire wouldn't get past all the wolves to me would it?

" You seem nervous,"

My heart lept to my throat as I spun around.

Her hair was jet black and curled to perfection, framing her heart-shaped face. Her skin has the paleness of a vampire but with an olive undertone of a Spanish descent. Her lips were full and pink and her crimson red eyes were framed by thick long lashes. Her limbs were long and lean, like Rosalie's. She was wearing a tight t-shirt that was ripped down the side and tight jeans with converses. It was such a simple outfit but on her it looked like a prom dress.

She licked her lips slowly.

" What's your name? You smell like vampire," she smirked.

" What's yours," I whispered.

She stepped forward, " Maria,"

" Isabella,"

" You smell nice Isabella," Suddenly, she froze before bolting into the forest. I stared after her.

In the next moment, Carlisle's Mercedes screeched around the corner.

I ran at the open door and threw myself in, "Maria," I gasped.

Esme turned to look at me, " What's that Bella?"

" The vampire's name is Maria,"

" How do you know this Bella?" Carlisle asked.

" She just spoke to me,"

There was silence.

" And left you there?"

" You guys arrived," I replied.

The rest of the ride was silent until we hit their driveway.

" Who's out hunting now?" I asked.

" Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper are out. Edward is waiting for us then he will go out too,"

" You let Jasper out? Will he be okay?" I asked.

" Your brother will be fine," Esme replied as we pulled up the driveway.

Edward came flying out. He yanked my door open and pulled me into his arms. Suddenly, I felt safe, until he tensed.

" Bella spoke to her?" he asked, shaking slightly. He stepped back and held me by my shoulders.

" She spoke to you?"

" Yes, her name is Maria," I replied.

The front door burst open and Alice and Jasper came running in.

" The wolves chased her right up to the border of Canada. She's gone for now," Alice said.

" Where's Emmett and Rosalie?" Esme asked.

" Jacob gave them permission to go over the treaty line and track her to see where she came from," Jasper answered, " They will be about a day,"

" Her name is Maria," I said.

" How do you know that?" Jasper asked.

" She spoke to me. I think she is Spanish," I replied.

" How did she get close to you? Edward said you were waiting for Carlisle and Esme with the twins,"

" The twins left. They had to go help," I replied.

" They left you alone by the road?" Jasper asked, walking over to grab my hands. His fingers were freezing.

I nodded.

" They are so dead,"

" How did I not see her?" Alice growled. She was pacing up and down the stairs. Jasper ran over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up into his eyes and I looked away. Edward rubbed my neck.

" She was in the wolves territory. Her future was based on their actions," Carlisle replied to Alice's rhetorical growl, " Maybe that's why you didn't see her,"

" Bella could have died," Alice whispered.

" I would never let that happen," Edward hissed, pulling my closer.

" I need to go home," I said.

" Why?" Jasper asked, " You would be more safe here,"

" Dad," I replied, " He is still at Billy's I need to get back,"

" No, he is at home. He is worried about you," Alice said.

I stood up and walked towards the garage, expecting Edward to follow me. I opened the passenger door of the Volvo and waited. But it wasn't my boyfriend that opened the driver's door, it was Jasper.

" Jazz, you can't take me home," I rolled my eyes, still expecting Edward to walk out into the garage.

" Yes, I can," he said determined, gritting his teeth, " I have to make sure you get home safe,"

I frowned but let him. It wasn't like I could stop him. Yet.

Jasper got in the car and we set off home.

The ride was mainly in comfortable silence until about two minutes from home.

" What do you want for Christmas?" he asked.

" I dunno. Surprise me," I giggled. Jazz growled.

" I don't know what to get you!"

I laughed.

" A new iPod?" he asked.

" I don't mind," I replied smirking. I hadn't realised how much I had missed my brother and how relieved I was that he was still Jasper.

" Argh, you are so stubborn," he growled, but smiled. That was until he turned into my street.

" Can't I just go in and see him?" he asked.

" Jazz, you are on a honeymoon in New York until next week and then going straight to Dartmouth," I replied, " And anyway, its too soon to be looking so different,"

" Hmm, I know," he said pulling up, " Well, I'll see you tomorrow?"

" I think so. Unless Dad drags me somewhere else now that I am all he has to talk to," I said, meaning it to be a joke but Jasper took it seriously.

" Look Bella, this is hard for me too. You think it's easy being cut away from your father. Not only that but I am like a freak among the freaks. I have control that none of the others did and my gift. It's so stupid. What kind of guy knows about emotions. And through all that I am trying not to kill my baby sister. Give me a break!" he yelled, his anger projecting as he had no control over his emotions.

" You think I am finding this any easier. I am constantly having to watch whatever I do incase I bleed and start a feeding frenzy from my brothers. One of my brothers has a freaky gift where he can't control his emotions and I, being insignificant human, gets the full blast of them. Plus I get to see my father moping around all day because he thinks his sons are forgetting about him. I know you guys can't see him but a call every now and then would be great. I mean he has already lost one child!" I yelled back before gasping and throwing my hand over and mouth, tears srpinging to my eyes.

Jasper's eyes widen and he reached for me but I was already out the door. I slammed it and ran up the driveway. The last thing I see before closing the front door is Jasper's distraught face.

*****  
MariaPOV

" I mean he has already lost one child!" Isabella screams at her brother before bursting into tears and running into the house. I tense my muscles and hold my breath as her scent washes over me.

Jasper Swan sits in his car for about two minutes before he puts it in reverse and pulls out the driveway, driving down the road.

I grinned in triumph. He was probably heading back to his mate which would lead me back to the Cullens.

I tracked the car but decided to go through the wolves territory to the house. Jasper's mate would see if I was following him. I assumed she was the psychic. I doubted she would be watching the wolves. It seemed only Isabella had any connection to them.

As I got near the wolves territory, my phone vibrated.

I flipped it out.

M YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER A

I growled. Did Alec think he was helping? I know Aro was looking for me but when I had all these talented vampires he would go running. I mean I already had three.

Kate, Benjamin and Maggie were the some of the best. I just needed these Cullens and then I could move onto other continents. Away from Europe. I might even grab Isabella. It sounded like she had a subtle gift.

I smirked as I zeroed in on the Cullen's massive white mansion.


	42. Gone

Moonlight

Gone

BellaPOV

I tried to wipe the tears before Dad saw them as I rushed inside the house. He was watching some footy game but as I closed the door he came running out.

" Where have you been? You kids all left and then half a hour later Sam comes running back saying you have gone to the Cullens and all the other kids had gone home. Then he whispers something to Billy and Billy calls an end to the dinner. I then drive out to the Cullens and no one is there," Dad yelled.

" Sorry Edward came down and Jake, Edward, Ruby, Jade and I all went for a drive out to the point," I improvised.

" Yes well at least send me a text next time Isabella. I was worried sick. And I couldn't call your brothers because they aren't here," he said, his voice cracking. His eyes started to water and he excused himself from the kitchen.

I just stood there, tears running down my cheeks.

I ran upstairs and into my room. It was littered with Christmas presents but I stepped over them all and walked over to my bookcase. All my fiction books were on the top shelf, pictures on the second and photo albums on the third.

I had nine photo frames on the second shelf.

The first was of a younger Mum and Dad, a 5 year old Emmett, a 3 year old Jasper and a 1 year old Nessie and I. It was just before they divorced. We all looked so happy together. Emmett was holding Nessie and Jasper was "helping" Mum hold me.

The second was on my 10th birthday. Emmett had me on his back and Jasper was tugging on my legs.

The third was Emmett's graduation. He was in the middle looking very proud. Jazz was on his left side hitting him on the head and I was hugging him from the right. Rosalie was in his arms, laughing.

Forth was Rose and Emmett's wedding. It was the big family shot with Mum, Dad, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I all laughing in a big group.

Fifth was from Jazz's graduation and it was just him and me. Our identical brown heads were hunched together as we read his diploma.

The sixth was Jazz and Alice's wedding and it was just Jasper, Alice and I. I was a full head taller than Alice but she looked so much older than me.

The seventh was of my friends and I at my 14th birthday. Bec and Ella had made a seat with their hands and I was sitting on it. Summer and Sydney had their arms around Bec and Ella and Skye was lying on the ground infront of us. We were all laughing so hard there were tears on every one of our faces. I remember falling to the ground just after the photo was taken.

The eighth was the photo Rosalie took of Jasper, Emmett and I when we were staying in Florida, hiding from James.

And the ninth was my favourite. It sat in front of all the others. It was Edward and I at Jazz and Alice's wedding. Edward had his head bowed down looking at me with a triumphant grin on his face while I smiled at the camera.

I smiled at the memories, tears still flowing.

I removed a dusty old photo album from the third shelf and flicked through it, trying to find what I was looking for.

All the photos were old, back when there were four of us.

Finally I came to the photo of Renesmee and I at our fifth birthday. We were dressed in identical dresses except hers was pink and mine was blue. Her curly bronze hair was lose and flowy around her little, excited face. My straight brown hair was tied in two plaits falling over my shoulders, my fringe all over the place. Our big brown eyes were alight with shared happiness. We had our arms around each other and she was holding my hand that fell over her shoulder. We were both laughing at whoever was taking the happy snap. Probably Emmett. Over our shoulders you could see Mum. Her face was blurred but you could still see the look of pure happiness and pride as she looked at us.

A tear dropped onto the photo. I quickly brushed it off but my fingers lingered on my sister's face. This was the last photo of the both of us before she was gone.

Gone forever.

I got up and grabbed the photo frame Bec had gotten me for my 16th. It was round and had a big love heart in the corner.

I took the back off it and slide the photo of Nessie and I in it. After putting the back back on I turned it over. Out of coincidence or maybe fate the point of the heart protuded just slightly over Nessie's face whereas mine was free.

I moved it to my left hand and grabbed the photo of Edward and I and the photo of Jazz, Emmett and I from Florida and took them to my bed. I pulled my pillows up so I could rest on them and laid the pictures out on the bed.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Nessie. My family.

I grabbed my iPod and turned it onto_ Young At Heart _by Amy Meridith. I laid back on my pillows and hugged the photos to my chest.

I don't remember falling asleep but I definitely remember the waking up.

A cold hand was pushed against my mouth and I was hauled out of bed, all the photos but the one of Jazz, Em and I falling out of my hands. I heard the glass smash.

" Don't say a word, Isabella. O su padre está muerto,"

My eyes widened. I knew enough Spanish to keep quite.

Maria lead me over to the window. I tucked the photo into my shirt.

" I am going to let you fall Isabella. But don't worry, it won't hurt,"

And before I could protest I was throw out the window. I didn't even have time to scream.

Whoosh, Thump! I landed on very cold, very hard arms. I looked up to see Kate Denali. She gave me a really lost, sympathetic look before placing me down and leading me to the woods. I couldn't hear her but I sensed Maria behind me.

" Where are we going?" I asked, my voice sounded confident, the opposite to what I felt.

" Oh don't worry mi amigo. Just a small errand which you will play a important part in and then back to my house," the sugar sweet voice sang.

We walked for hours. Or so it seemed to me.

Finally we stopped and I recognised the woods near the Cullens house. What were we doing here?

Maria started walking towards the house. She was crouched down and sniffed the air every now and then.

Kate held me back as I strained to go to Edward.

" You'll see him soon enough," she whispered.

" What's that supposed to mean?" I replied angrily.

" I am sorry," was all I got in reply.

Maria suddenly yelled. I jumped and landed on Kate's toe. It hurt my bare feet more than it her toe. It was like jumping on a rock. I cursed and Kate mumbled an apology.

In reply to Maria's yell, suddenly all the Cullens were surrounding us except Emmett and Rosalie. How had Maria gotten past them?

Edward snarled when he saw me and Jasper's eyes widened.

" ¡Hola amigos," Maria smirked. Carlisle stepped forward.

" What do you want?" he growled.

" Well you see I am starting my own coven to take on the Volturi and I was looking for new members. New _talented_ members,"

I gasped. Is that why I was here? Because I could get Edward and Jasper to join her. But how did she know about our talents?

" Well we are not interested," Edward growled, stepping towards me.

Maria didn't seem fazed, " Kate," she called.

Suddenly Kate's loose grip tightened painfully and jerked my head back. I struggled until I felt her teeth graze my neck.

Edward froze.

" Kate," Alice whispered.

" Now, I want the mind-reader, the pyschic and the empath and Isabella doesn't get harmed. Oh and I keep to my promises. But refusal will mean the sad, tragic end for dear Isabella," Maria smirked.

" It's Bella," Jasper called. Maria flashed to my side.

" You lied to me," she hissed, dragging a finger down my arm.

" No, no, my name is Isabella. I prefer Bella," I whimpered as her nail came dangerously close to splitting skin. Kate's teeth stayed near my neck.

Maria frowned but stepped back, " So what it is, mi amigos?"

Edward stepped forward immediately, " I'll go,"

Alice and Jasper looked at each other before stepping forward too.

Maria squealed with delight, clapping her hamds like a little girl, " Yay. We'll be like one big happy family,"

Carlisle and Esme stared horrorstruck.

" Now let Bella go," Edward said.

" Oh yes, must make on my promises. Kate let her go,"

Kate's teeth disappeared and I started to breath normally again.

" Now we must be off, let's go," Maria said grabbing me and throwing me on her back.

" NO! You said Bella goes free," Ewdard yelled, yanking me off her back. I was winded from all the pulling.

" No, I said Isabella doesn't get harmed, not that she goes free. She has a interesting little gift and it might come in useful. If it doesn't I could use some desert sometime," Maria giggled.

" NO!" Edward yelled.

" Oh dear Edward, yelling does not make of you. Kate!"

I was yanked from Edward's arms and suddenly Kate's teeth were at my neck again.

" Now, don't yell at your new coven leader or Isabella becomes a tasty treat," Maria smirked. Kate dropped me and she started sprinting into the woods. Maria sighed.

" She has this thing with human blood. Like its contaminated or something. Hmm by the looks of your eyes so do you guys. Well except Jasper,"

" He's a newborn. But soon he will have gold eyes too," Alice growled.

" Hmm will he now?"

Maria waved cheekily to Carlisle and Esme and then ordered us into the woods. Edward slung me over his back and off we went.

Normally, running with Edward is invigorating. But when you are running into the lair of a pretty evil vamp, it kinda takes the novelty away.

It only took about twenty minutes to arrive but that was at vampire speed. At my speed it would be hours.

We arrived at a old looking farmhouse with stables out the back. Though old, it looked like it had been well cared for. Even used recently.

Edward tensed as we neared the house. Jasper's eyes widened and he stopped breathing. There must be blood around.

" Oh yes sorry about that. The owners are still in their bed. I did ask Ben to get rid of the bodies for me but gosh, kids do not listen," Maria said sweetly, before skipping into the house.

I blanched.

" She killed the owners and left them in their bed," I swallowed.

Edward pulled me around from his back and held me in his arms.

" I am so so sorry you have to be dragged into this. But I promise you, I will get you out of here as soon as I can. Away from this horrid woman," he said, his golden eyes creased with worry.

Jasper came over and pulled me into his arms. I grumbled on the inside. I can walk ya know?

" If I hadn't've left you there, if I had stayed, maybe you would be safe now," Jasper moaned.

" She would have gotten to me eventually. I have a feeling she ususally gets what she wants,"

" Hmm still,"

The front door opened and Kate came out followed by a youngish looking boy and a cute girl.

The guy looked very young for a vampire, about 15-16. My age. He looked utterly confident yet utterly carefree at the same moment. The girl was small and slight, like Alice, with bouncy red curls.

" Kate!" Edward growled.

Kate halted, " I know, I know. Listen she threatened my sisters. She knew where it would hurt. She held Irina over a fire pit. I had to go with her. I had to. And she said that I had to threaten Bella or she would kill my sisters. I am sorry. But she threatened my family,"

Kate's face looked untterly heartbroken. She was almost weeping. I couldn't stand the wretched expressions on her face. I shimmied out of Jazz's arms and ran over to her.

" Kate. Kate, look at me," I pleaded. The two vampires peered curiously at me. I pulled Kate's head up. Her pale blonde hair fell over her eyes but I pushed it out of the way. Her golden eyes looked beechingly at me. I wondered what colour they were when she was human. Blue?

" Kate, I don't blame you one little bit," I said, " Okay? You were forced to. I respect that,"

Suddenly I was pulled into a huge hug. I smiled and patted Kate on the shoulders.

" Thank you Bella,"

" Ahem, hate to interupt but you're human,"

I looked up at the boy.

" And?" I asked, distangling myself from Kate. Edward was by my side at once.

" Why did Maria bring you?"

" And what's your name?" I asked.

" The names Benjamin and this is Maggie. I control elements, she can detect lying," the boy said proudly, " And yours?"

" Hi, I'm Alice," came the shrill reply from behind me. Suddenly, Jazz and Alice were beside us.

" I am pyschic," she giggled, " and this is my hot mate Jasper. He is an empath,"

Benjamin raised an eyebrow at her eagerness.

" Yes, she is always like this," I chuckled, " I am Bella by the way and this is Edward. He can read minds,"

" I am guessing you are his mate?" Maggie asked, " But what can you do?"

" She has a mind shield. I can't hear her. Jane from the Volturi can't shock her. Aro can't read her either," Edward said, pulling my under his arm.

" She is also my sister," Jasper put in. Maggie's eyes widened.

" You're not lying either," she cocked her head sideways.

" It's a long story," I sighed.

" Well we have a while. Maria has taken the bodies out and I think she is scouting for more vampires, " Benjamin said, " Let's sit,"

They lead us over to a picnik table under a large tree.

" So, tell us your story," Maggie grinned.

*****  
CharliePOV

I woke to an unusually quiet house. Wait, It's only Bella left. I groaned and stretched before pulling myself out of bed. I slipped into my uniform and walked past Bella's room. Her door was shut but I couldn't hear a thing.

I cracked it open before slamming it open. Her window was wide open, there was two photo frames on the floor, their glass smashed. But one other thing that worried me the absolute most.

There was no Bella.

" Bella!" I yelled.

No answer.

I crossed her room and picked up the photos. One was of her and Edward. It's glass hadn't smashed. I turned the other one over and gasped.

It was of my two little girls. Ironically the glass was split right through Renesmee's face but it was also cut through Bella's torso.

Suddenly I was ablaze with fury.

Where was my daughter?

I called the police station.

" Hey Mark, it's Charlie,"

" Oh hey Chief. What's up?"

" Bella's missing,"

**Translations : **O su padre está muerto ~ or your father is dead

**A/N: Okay this is big I know! But it is just the next little installment in Moonlight! But it really all depends on you, my readers. I have put a poll up and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEE vote! The next couple of chapters are planned out...in my mind but the ending is a little sketchy. So many decisions could change it. Gosh, I sound like Alice :P **

**Also I just want to ask... how am I going with the whole sibling thing? I don't actually have any myself so I have had to go of my friends experiences and what I had read. I hope the relationships don't seem too...forced/ untruu!**

**Another thing! I have tried to make it seem that as Bella grows, the way she sees things, the way she explains things and the way she experiences things grows and changes with her. I hope I have done this justice!**


	43. Stories

Moonlight

Stories

EmmettPOV

Rose and I ran trying to follow the confusing scent left by the vampire. She had been to a lot of places that was for sure.

We were currently in Ireland. The scent had lead us to an old friend of Carlisle's.

" So, you're saying Maria threatened your life to get Maggie to join?" I asked the friendly Siobhan as we sat in their living room. Her mate Liam stared stoically at the wall, a silent guardian.

" Yes, we begged Maggie to not listen to her but Maggie could feel the truth in her words and had to leave with her. She had the help of another vampire, who I believe once belonged to the Egyptian coven of Amun and Kebi," Siobhan replied.

" Hmm, it seems she is after talented vampires. I hope Jazz is okay," I muttered just as my phone rang.

I went outside to answer it.

" Hello,"

_" Emmett, you and Rosalie need to come home now. She took Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice," _it was Carlisle, low and frantic.

" WHAT?" I screamed. She had my family.

_" Come home quickly,"_

Rose was beside me in the next second.

" She has them?" she asked, taking my hand. I nodded a sharp bob.

Siobhan and Liam were beside us.

" Please, get our Maggie home?" Liam asked, the first words I heard him say.

Rosalie nodded yes and we were running.

*****  
CharliePOV

I called the Cullens. In my panic I hadn't thought to call the place where my daughter spends most her time now.

_" Hello," _Carlisle answered, sounding a little destressed.

" Carlisle, hi it's Charlie. Is Bella at yours?" I asked hurriedly.

_" Umm, no. Sorry Charlie we are a little busy," _he replied.

" Carlisle, Bella has gone missing. She was taken from her room in the night. I don't think your too busy," I growled.

_" No," _the younger man gasped, _" Edward's missing too,"_

My eyes widened. Had they run away together? If that man had taken away my daughter he was in for a real schock.

" Do you think they ran away together?" I asked. I had to know.

_" Well, Edward's room was smashed and he is a really tidy person. It isn't like him. He wouldn't never do that to you either. He has a lot of respect for you Charlie," _came the answer.

" Okay, I will be right over with Mark," I replied before hanging up.

*****  
BellaPOV

" - so yeah it is just me left," I finished. We had just told Maggie, Benjamin and Kate our story.

" And you really want to become a vampire?" Benjamin asked looking surprised, " I mean, the constant need for blood, never being out in the sun, losing your family?"

" Our blood is the blood of animals. We live in cloudy places with little to no sun. And I will have Jasper, Emmett and Edward with me," I replied, " It's what I want,"

" You are so lucky to get the choice," Benjamin mumbled.

" How were you changed?" Jasper asked.

" _Why_ was I changed would be better," Benjamin growled, " It was 1948. Amun was out hunting when he found my sister, my brother and I out on a picnik. I was eight then.

Amun was wearing tinted glasses when he found us so we didn't notice his red eyes. He sat with us and talked to us. Because back then, after the war finished, everyone trust one another as we believe nothing could be as bad as the horror we had just been through.

I was the oldest and for some reason I trusted the strange man.

The next day, I went back out to my tree house. It was here that I liked to "make the trees wave". I would move my hand and the trees would follow. Amun found me. At first I was scared. When I first showed Mother, she caned me. But Amun found it fascinating and we soon became friends.

I went to see him everyday until I was 16. It was the day after my 16th birthday when Amun offered to take me for a ride in his new automobile. I was so excited.

He took me out to an old barn and told me that my gift was rare and beautiful and that he would make the best of it.

Then he bit me,"

We sat in silence for a while. He was so young. Younger than me.

" Did it hurt?" I asked. I meant leaving your family but I couldn't say the words. He probably assumed I meant the bite.

" Yes, it hurt more than anything I had ever experienced," He thought I meant to bite, " To leave behind something to special and kind was worse than the pain of the bite. To never see my little Katarina again. To never see my strong little Philippe. It was torture, worse than any vampire venom. To be able to take that into the next life, Bella, you are the luckiest person I think I have ever met,"

I wiped the tear away as Jasper squeezed my hand. No Benjamin knew exactly what I meant.

" What about you, Maggie?" Alice asked.

" Oh my story is nowhere near as sad as that. I was walking through the forest when I accidently crossed the path of a hunting vampire. He pounced but Liam and Siobhan were hunting too. They fought off the other vampire and by that time I was already changing. They just kept me on. That was oh, way back in 1846,"

" You're that old?" I asked, my mouth open. The oldest I knew was Carlisle but he actually looks older. Maggie looked so young.

" Yes," she smiled, " But really I am only 14,"

We all froze.

14? So young!

" That would be like you changing me when Emmett was changing," I said aghast.

Edward shook his head, " It's wrong. So young to waste such a life,"

" Why are talented vampires changed young?" I asked, " I mean, Ben was 16, Maggie was 14. I swear Alec and Jane are like 16. Even Alice and you are young. And Jasper,"

" Just incase the gift disappears with age," Edward replied.

" Maybe we should change you, young Bella,"

Edward hissed. Maria was back.

" No, she is only 16," Jasper gasped.

" So is Ben here," Maria giggled, " But anyway, I need your help Edward,"

Edward tensed.

" No way," he hissed in response to her thoughts.

" Oh yes, mi amigo. Now let's go or Bella is dead tonight," Maria threatened. Edward growled but got up and left with the devil.

I felt lost and empty with him gone. Jasper felt it and pulled me closer. I sighed and leaned closer into his chest.

Then suddenly I was flying through the air. I landed with a thud on the ground, knocking all the wind out of me.

I looked up to see Alice talking frantically to Jasper who had his eyes closed and wasn't breathing.

Kate ran over to me, " Bella. Bella are you okay?"

I looked over myself, flexing my arms and legs. Nothing twinged, " Yep all good,"

Kate held out her hand to pull me up.

Once I was up, Maggie and Benjamin came over.

" Is he okay?" I asked.

" Yeah you just took him by surprise," Maggie said, throwing her arm over my shoulders, " He is only a couple of weeks old. He is doing great,"

" I know," I mumbled.

" Hey come inside. Let him relax away from your scent," Benjamin said taking my hand. I paused.

" Are there dead people in there?" I asked.

Benjamin laughed, " No the dead people are gone. Come on, let's get you something to eat,"

Maggie, Ben and Kate lead me inside while my brother and Alice stayed outside. My heart ached for Edward.

Inside the farmhouse, the space was lightly and airy. A perfect place to live. But it wasn't my home.

The Christmas Tree brought tears to my eyes.

It was the 24th of December. Christmas Eve.

" What is it?" Kate said, noticing my tears.

I pointed at the tree. Kate looked at me sadly before leading me into the kitchen, away from the tree.

Benjamin sat a glass of water on the table and pointed at the chair, " Sit,"

I rolled my eyes but sat.

" So you told us about your vampire life, what about your human life?" Maggie asked.

" Umm, not very exciting. I was born in Forks, but mum and dad divorced and Emmett, Jasper, Nessie and I moved to Australia. Then when I was thirteen, we moved back to Forks," I said shrugging.

" Who's Nessie? Jasper never mentioned her," Maggie asked, looking at me curiously.

" Ah, umm, she is umm _was_ my twin sister," I mumbled, holding in the tears.

" Oh, I am sorry," Maggie said looking down. I smiled slightly.

" It's okay,"

" Enough sad talk," Alice said as her and Jasper walked in. I jumped out of my seat, looking aprehensively at my brother.

" I'm okay," he sighed walking to me and pulling me into a hug. I relaxed into his hard, comforting chest.

We spent the rest of the day in the kitchen just talking. By nightfall Edward still hadn't returned and I was getting anxious.

" Don't worry Bella. Maria wants him alive," Benjamin assured me.

" Hey, why don't you go to sleep, Bells? We will look after you?" Jasper asked

" How am I going to be able to sleep Jasper?" I asked raising my eyebrow

" On the couch?" he asked, mirroring my look.

Alice started to laugh, and soon Kate and Maggie and Benjamin joined in. Jasper and I both frowned and looked at them with our hands on our hips. That set them off again.

" What?" we both asked, annoyed.

" You - guys - are - so similar," Maggie choked out through her laughter.

" You - look -like -twins," Benjamin chortled.

I pursed my lips and turned to Jasper. I shook my head. No, there was no more brown hair, no more brown eyes.

" We don't look alike," I frowned.

" You do. It's your expressions," Kate giggled.

Jasper rolled his eyes before grabbing my hand. He lead me over to the couch and pushed me onto it.

" Sleep," he commanded. I shook my head but suddenly a wave of tiredness washed over me. I blinked groggily, lying down. Jasper smiled superiorly and Alice giggled.

I knew Jasper was making me tired but I couldn't shake it off. Soon I was out to the world.

**A/N: Hi! Please Please Please vote on my poll because the future of this story rests on the computers of my readers!**


	44. Relations

Moonlight

Relations

BellaPOV

Running. Running. Running.

Why was I running?

I had to keep running.

Why did I have to run?

I forced myself to stop, digging my heels into the dirt.

Dirt?

I focused on my surroundings. Green trees. Mossy, dirt path. Filtered light. The calm feeling of total silence.

A forest then.

Back to my previous question. Why was I running?

My answer came in the form of a lithe figure flying from my left and tackling me to the ground. I expected it to hurt. I expected to fly through the air and land with a sickening thud on the ground.

But I twisted as we flew and landed on my feet, my attacker just saving herself from sprawling on the ground.

Maria bared her teeth at me, but instead of cowering in fear, I grinned at the challenge and we started to circle.

There was something wrong with this picture.

" You fight me and Edward is as good as dead. Only I know where he is and he can't get out. Have you ever heard the stories of vampire's that go insane from thirst," Maria growled.

My teeth lifted back from my teeth and I hissed.

" Suit yourself," Maria snarled before flying at me. I tensed for the impact.

She came closer. Closer. I could see her curled hands, her glistening teeth.

" Bella,"

I growled. Maria's wild hair was flying behind her as she continued her flight to my crouched figure.

I tense. Closer

" Bella!"

Closer, closer.

" Bella wake up!"

Her hands hit my shoulders. She starts shaking me, hard.

Shaking me?

" Isabella,"

I jerk up. Maria's hands change into Jasper's and his body takes the place of hers.

" Bella are you okay?" he asked, sitting on the couch beside me, " You were mumbling then you started rolling around, yelling. I couldn't wake you up. It's like you were repelling the emotions.

" I am fine," I assure him, stretching a little.

" Was it a bad dream?" he asked.

I nodded humbly and recount my dream.

" It's okay. She won't get you," he soothes me pulling me into a hug. I lay my head on his shoulder and my eyes fall across the Christmas Tree.

It's Christmas Day.

" Merry Christmas," I whisper. Jasper stiffens but continues to hold me.

" Merry Christmas," he replies.

" I bought you the best gift ever," I sighed, pulling out of the hug.

" Tell me what it was then,"

" Dad and I joined together to buy it," I smiled, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper from my pocket. The receipt.

Jasper takes the paper carefully and peers at the slightly faded writing.

It only takes a couple of seconds for it to click, realisation falling into place on Jasper's handsome face. I smile.

" You have got to be kidding me," he gasped. I laughed.

" Merry Christmas," I giggle.

Jasper sat there for ages just staring at the paper. I started to worry.

" Alice," I call. She appears beside me.

" Yes?"

" Can vampires go into shock?"

Alice giggled and kissed Jazz's ear, " You won't get it till you can get us out of here Jazzy," she whispered seductively. I gagged.

Jasper's eyes finally looked up from the bike receipt, " Thank you Bella,"

I smiled.

" So where's my present?" Alice asked, placing her little hands on her little hips. My eyes widened. The Paris tickets were still in my bedroom at home.

Alice laughed at my surprised expression before suddenly slipping into a frozen stance.

Jazz shook her shoulders, " What is it Alice?"

Coming out of it, she screamed. My heart missed a beat. My breathing hitched. It was Edward. He was dead.

The next moment I was tackled to the ground.

" Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," Alice crowed, squeezing me so tight I started to see black spots. Seriously. My vision blurred and I felt light-headed and nauseous.

Jasper pried Alice off me and I collapsed on my hands and knees, gasping for air.

" You're welcome Alice," I gasped. Alice was jumping up and clapping like a little kid.

" I'm going to Paris. I'm going to Paris," she started chanting.

" Wait, that's what the vision was about?" I asked, my breath starting to relax into even gasps.

" Yeah, what did you think it was?" Alice asked, stopping her jump claps.

" Edward," I mumbled, falling back onto the couch.

" He is coming back soon. I saw it. At about three o'clock he will walk through that door. Unharmed," Alice assured me.

" I think you visions are faulty Alice,"

I would know that velvet voice anywhere. I spun towards the door and there, in all his gorgeous, godly beauty was Edward.

" Edward," my breath came out in a rush. My feet carried me over to my soul mate quicker than I thought possible.

" Isabella," I whispered and then swept me up and kissed me fiercely.

I don't know how long we stayed locked in our loving embrace but it ended all to quickly with the unfortunate arrival of Maria.

" Oh isn't that lovely," she smirked.

We sprang apart. Maria framed the doorway and behind her stood Eleazar and a vampire who I did not know. He was tall and had scruffy brown hair and deep crimson eyes.

" Eleazar?" Kate, Ben and Maggie had walked in to see what the fuss was about.

" Katie," Eleazar gasped.

" But you and Carmen got away. How did she find you?" Kate asked aghast.

" He found me," Eleazar said gruffly with a nudge of his head towards the unknown man.

" She made me do it," he replied in a soft English accent. I sighed slighty. I love English accents.

" Ah now, no fighting my lovelies. I want us to be one big happy family," Maria chipped in.

Jasper humphed and Alice snorted.

Maria turned her crimson red eyes on them and the happiness drained out of them. She cocked her head.

" You don't want us to be a happy family?" she asked, her voice dipping to a low seriousness.

My eyes widened. I didn't like that tone. Edward gripped my hand and slowly, oh so slowly, started to tug me back towards the door.

" No. For one thing you kidnapped us and threatened us with the death of a loved one and two you're an evil bitch that has serious anger problems," Alice growled.

I gasped. Suddenly I was on Edward's back and we were soaring out the window. The last thing I saw was Maria screeching and leaping at Alice while Jasper jumped in front of her. Maria crashed into my brother's frame and then we hit the trees.

"JASPER!" I screamed tugging uselessly on Edward's collar, trying to turn him around.

" He will be fine Bella," Edward growled speeding up. I didn't inderstand his speed, until I heard stealthy footsteps behind us.

We were being followed.

Edward started to climb a massive tree. I clung on tight as we reached its peak. However, Edward's hands slowly tugged on mine to let go and he left me at the top of the tree as he shimmied back down.

" Edward," I whispered down the tree, clinging to my branch.

No answer. Then I heard someone skid into the clearing where Edward waited below.

" Oh it's you," the unknown person sighed.

" Who did you think it was? You saw me leave the house," Edward growled. I could almost picture him bending his knees slightly, his perfect lips pulling off his teeth into a slight bare.

" No, got out of there when your little friend snorted. I was sitting in a tree when you and your human mate screamed past,"

That accent was familiar. It was soft and lilting.

" Why didn't you just run then?" Edward asked.

" She's my sister,"

It was the English vampire from Maria's house. The one who found Eleazar.

" Your sister! How is she your sister?" Edward asked aghast. I slipped slightly on my branch.

He was English. She was Mexican. What the hell?

" Well you know our parents got together one night and badda bing badda bom they produce -,"

" Stop! I get it. But you are English. She's not," Edward asked.

I started to climb down the tree. I wanted to see this happen. As I was climbing down my foot missed a branch and my hands slipped off. I jerked and then I was falling.

Falling...

Falling... into Edward's arms.

" Ooomph," I huffed. It was like landing on a rock.

" You right?" Edward asked placing on my feet. I nodded.

Edward turned back to the English vampire. He was quite handsome when you relly looked. His hair, although scruffy was a pretty, glossy brown, blonde long enough to be tied up in a band. His red eyes were framed in long lashes...like Maria's. The cheekbones, the proud forehead...were all Maria's

" They are so related," I whispered. The vampire's eyes flicked to me and looked me up and down.

" Yes, we are related. My father was English and my mother was Mexican. I am three years older than Maria. Just after she was born, mother had had enough and took my sister with her back to Mexico, leaving father and I in England," he said, " Somehow, we were both turned into vampires. I was turned in a similar way to Carlisle,"

Edward and I both froze, " Carlisle,"

" Yes I know your maker. A true friend,"

" What's your name?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

" Alistair. And yours,"

" Edward and this is Bella,"

" And the young vampire in there," - his head jerking towards the house - , " is Bella's brother?"

" Yes, how did you know?" I asked.

" He looks like you. Oh yes, he does. He may have blonde hair and gold eyes but in the face the cheekbones, the shape of the eyes, the lips, the forehead. And then the little things. Even though I was only in there for a little while I could see how you both react to each other. You are definitely related," Alistair replied.

" Yes well we should be getting back in - ," Ewdard started but was cut off by a scream.

" ELEAZAR!"

**A/N: Hello, so what do ya think? hahhaa cliffy so much fun to write :P**

**I wrote a small one shot about the book To Kill A Mockingbird! Reallllly good book and I would love if people read my one shot.. It was my English assigment! :)**


	45. Getting Out

Moonlight

Getting Out

EdwardPOV

We ran to the house, Bella in my arms.

_' What the hell did she do this time?'_ I heard Alistair think furiously.

We burst through the trees and sprinted to the house. At the last moment I threw Bella so she landed, some what softly, in a bush near the house and kicked the door open. I hated hurting her but she couldn't be in a vampire fight.

There was a fire crackling in the fireplace. Maria held a struggling Eleazar very close to the flames with her remaining arm, the lost one probably in burning fire. Kate and Maggie were snarling ready the leap for Eleazar at any second. Benjamin was lying on the floor but he wasn't moving. And vampire's can't get knocked out.

Alistair was already moving for his sister as my eyes searched for Alice and Jasper.

_' Come back to me Alice. Come on, come back,' _Jazz thought desperately.

Alice was gripping a support beam tightly, the wood splintering. Jazz was murmuring to her, obviously using his gift.

Suddenly, Alice's visions started to hit me.

_Start Vision_

_Maria grinning in triumph, releasing Eleazar into the flames. Kate and Maggie leaping at her. All three of them going into the flames. Benjamin cracking apart._

_Next vision_

_Alistair gripping Maria, pulling her back, Eleazar still falling. Kate and Maggie attacking Maria. Alice leaping in. Jasper guarding her. _

_Next vision_

_Alistair pulls Maria back but grabs Eleazar and throws his at Kate. Maggie still leaping at Maria. Maria loses fight. Alistair battles with Maggie._

_Next vision_

_Jasper calming room. Maria's grip loosening. Eleazar struggles free. Fight breaks out. Jasper bitten. _

_End vision_

So many possiblities. So many outcomes.

Alice whispered something in Jasper's ear.

_' You can save him,'_

Alistair was still edging towards Maria and Eleazar. Kate and Maggie were still ready to pounce. Benjamin was still silent. On further investigation I noticed a thin line ranging from Ben's left shoulder to his right hip. He had been torn in half.

_' Oh, it hurts. oh my it hurts. Help, Edward help,' _he thought, his mind in a jumble of pain.

There were so many thoughts flying around the room as I edged towards Maria. I couldn't fight with so many distractions so I shut off everyone but Maria.

I had figured her out when she had taken me to help her get Eleazar and Alistair.

She had been exiled from the Volturi for being rash and endangering their secret. Tossed out onto the streets of Italy she had made her way to America to create a large coven to take down the Volturi. After taking Maggie she had worked her way down to Egypt and taken Benjamin and then crossed over to Alaska and finally entered our lives.

Now every thought that went through her head was the face of Demetri.

I bristled. That's why she was so revengeful. That's why she had risked everything to take down the Volturi.

Because she loved Demetri and he hadn't done anything to save her.

Maria's eyes flashed to me and she cursed.

" Don't say a word," she hissed, fighting off Alistair with one hand.

" Or what?" I asked tauntingly, edging closer. A wave of calm hit me as Jasper put everything he had into it.

As Alice had seen, Maria let Eleazar go slightly. He was struggling and nearly fell in the flames but I yanked him and threw him to where Alice and Jasper were. Alistair pulled Maria away from the fire but she was furious that I had seen her secret and she leapt at me.

I braced myself for the impact and when she hit me, we rolled over towards the kitchen.

She was easy to over power, what with one arm and all. But it was like her heart wasn't in it. It was like she wanted to die.

_' Dear Demetri,' _

I'll spare you all the grisly details but soon Maria was smouldering in the hot flames.

" I am so sorry for what my sister has done," Alistair said somberly before walking out the door.

" Hey wait!" Jasper called but he was gone.

Eleazar and Kate were hugging in the corner and Maggie was leaning over Benjamin.

" Is he okay?" Alice asked Maggie.

" He needs a human. He needs blood," she whispered.

" I'll go," Kate said, " How many? One or more?"

" He'll need two now and then one each day for about a week. This is a bad tear. I can get him home and then his coven will help him," Maggie said, stroking Benjamin's hair.

" I'll go too," Eleazar said.

" Okay, see you soon," Kate said heading for the door.

" We're going home Kate, you won't see us," I said.

Kate stopped and turned.

" We'll come visit soon," she promised and her and Eleazar were out the door.

Alice and Jasper came over to me as I stood silently in the kitchen.

" Can we just leave?" Jasper asked, " It seems very strange to just be able to walk out,"

" Yes, we can go, I think. Bella will wake up in 1 minute and then I believe we can go," Alice said, smoothing down her hair.

" Bella," I whispered, rushing outside. It turned out my throw had been a little too hard. I examined her quickly and felt crippling relief when I found no broken bones.

" 30 seconds," Alice said as Jasper knelt down beside me. He tucked her long hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead lightly.

" 10 seconds,"

Bella's eyelids started to flutter and she groaned slightly. I cursed at my stupidity.

" You didn't mean it," Jasper said softly, which was unbelieveably kind considering it was his sister whom I had thrown.

" 5...4...3...2," Alice whispered.

Bella groaned louder and coughed. I proped her up as her eyes fluttered open.

" Hey there love," I murmured. She blinked groggily and looked around.

" What happened? Eleazar? What's wrong?" she asked trying to sit up but swaying slightly. Jasper caught her.

" It's all over, darlin'. Maria's dead. Eleazar is alive and we can go home," Jasper whispered in her ear. Bella's face lit up and she clung to Jasper burying her face in his chest, her tears wetting his shirt.

Alice smiled and I stood up, letting them have their moment. Jasper rubbed soothing circles on Bella's back, murmuring in her ear.

" Are we safe to go home? Anything we should look out for? How's Charlie?" I asked Alice.

Her eyes went blank and her visions swept before my eyes.

" We are safe to leave. Emmett and Rosalie are trying to track her so we will, 98% sure, run into them on the way home. Charlie has filed a missing person's report for Bella and you so if we dirty you and Bella up a bit and you could stagger into the police station. Say you escaped,"

" Hmm, Charlie might see through that one. There is always the ' Took her away for a surprise trip' route,"

" He won't like that one and Carlisle said you were gone too,"

" It's the best we got. We could say the cabin had no satellite for phone calls,"

" Charlie won't be very friendly towards you for a while. I can see it already,"

" Well we can't say a crazy, revenge-ridden vampire took us in hopes that we would join her army to take on the royalty of the vampire world,"

" True. Fine it's the best we got. Hopefully Bella can pull it off," Alice sighed.

Jasper and Bella stood up then and she hopped on his back. A twinge of jealousy flew through me but I pushed it away. Bella had had an ordeal and she was finding comfort in her family. I couldn't resent her for that.

Jazz threw me a look before we set off.

Bella clung to Jasper's back and closed her eyes. We had been running for about half an hour when Emmett's scent tickled my nose.

" Emmett and Rose are here," I said and Bella lifted her head.

It only took a few seconds before they burst through the trees. Emmett sprinted to Bella and ripped her off Jasper's back and hugged her tightly.

" Oh my gosh. I thought I had lost you both," he said gruffly, pulling Jasper into the hug. Rosalie hugged Alice tightly before turning to me and smiling.

" Hey Rose," I grinned and she hugged me too.

The Swan's pulled apart and we soon set off for home, Alice and I filling the rest in on our plan, our rouse. Bella's lips tightened but she didn't object to lying to her father.

As we neared our house, the concentrated scent of humans filled my nostrils. Jasper tensed and Alice took his hand. Bella climbed off his back and jumped on Emmett's.

" Take him away," I said to Alice. She nodded and, tugging on Jasper's hand, they set off into the woods at a fast jog.

" Rose, Emmett, you guys need to go too. I'm going to take Bella and go and rent out a car. We'll then drive home," I said as Bella slid off her brother and took my hand, " We will see you later,"

Then they too, set off after Jazz and Alice.

" Ready love?" I asked, squeezing Bella's hand.

She smiled, " As long as I'm with you,"

And then I picked her up and we ran to the nearest rental place.

**A/N: I know I know... this is way tooo late and it is unacceptable... and I won't bore you with the details of my distractions :) **  
**Next chapter should be up soon... also will be moving on a bit soon only got a couple more chapters left I think... so sad :(**  
**BUT I have a story idea in mind for my next fanfiction :D**


	46. Graduation

Moonlight

Graduation

BellaPOV

Edward and I hurried towards the car rental place and the guy behind the counter quickly got us a car but I believe a bit of a money bribe was used to do it off the books. Edward promised to have it back tonight and we took off.

As we drove over the border of Forks, my heart started to race. Could we really pull this off? Charlie must be mad with anxiety and now I am just going to come waltzing in with Edward saying we went on a holiday.

Edward drove carefully and soon we were pulling into the police station. I looked at Edward and he looked at me.

" You can do this Bella. I surprised you with a holiday and we left straight away. There was no satellite at the cabin and we didn't think they would worry," he said holding my hand. I gulped and nodded as Edward stopped the car. I put on my best beseeching face and stepped out of the car.

Charlie came charging out of the station before my foot even touched the ground and pulled me into a hug. My face got squished in his chest before he held me out at arm's length.

" Where the hell have you been young lady!" he thundered.

I gulped and stepped back towards Edward, " Edward surprised me with a holiday,"

" And you didn't tell me!" Charlie yelped.

" We left straight away and there was no service at the cabin," I whispered.

" NO SERVICE! You didn't think to leave me a note. ANYTHING!" he screamed and I cowered beside Edward.

" I-we-um-" I stammered.

" I take full responsiblity for this sir. It was my idea," Edward said, stepping forward.

" I should think so young man. I have spent the last three days in terror that my daughter has been taken from me and you took her on HOLIDAY! Wait til Carlisle hears about this. Bella get in the car we are going home," Charlie thundered. I squeezed Edward's hand and hurried to the car.

Charlie soon joined me and we drove home in utter silence.

When we arrived home I jumped out and headed inside and straight for the stairs.

" Hold it," Dad said just as my foot landed on the bottom stair. My shoulders sagged and I turned around.

" What were you thinking Bella?" he asked, his voice thankfully soft.

" I-I don't know Ch-Dad. I guess I was just so blown away at the surprise that I didn't think through the consequences," I said humbly, wondering what dad would say if we told him the truth about where we had been.

" Yes, well you are grounded. For the rest of your life by the way," Charlie said. My mouth dropped.

" Oh come _on_. Dad please. Don't be like that! I am nearly graduating. I don't think _now_ is the time for grounding," I whined.

" You should've thought of that before you ran off. And I think that if Emmett was here he would agree with me too,"

" Oh don't you bring Emmett into this! This has nothing to do with him,"

" I would've thought with both your brothers gone that you would realise how much I miss them and not go galivanting all over America with your boyfriend causing me unneeded stress,"

" You don't think I miss them too? I do every single day and Edward is always there for me when I feel sad, unlike you. You're too busy fishing or working at a station where the most danger you face is an angry speeder. I am growing up Charlie, and I am not your little girl anymore. I have my own life. I am about to graduate high school. Let me live my life," I yelled before turning on my heel and storming up the stairs.

I flopped on my bed, crossed my arms and cried.

It has been a week since Charlie and my fight and I am brushing my hair. It's graduation day.

All day Alice has been "getting me ready".

" It's not everyday that you graduate high school," she kept saying.

" How many times have you graduated?" I kept asking.

" That's besides the point," she would always reply.

I shook my head at the memory and went back to brushing my tangled hair. My eyes flicked to the clock. Two hours to go. Alice was coming over in ten minutes to "fix my hair".

" What if I do it nicely?" I had asked when she told me.

" You won't," was all I got back.

So instead of wasting time doing it just for Alice to rip it out again, I just continued brushing.

Dad was at work. I hadn't seen him since our arguement. I felt bad but he needed to know how I felt and anyway, I would be leaving him soon as well.

" Bell-lllaaaa,"

I groaned as her sing-song voice got louder and suddenly she was there, tsk-ing at my hair.

" Too much brushing, lovie,"

My eyebrows rise so high they are in danger of disappearing, " YOU TOLD ME TO BRUSH!"

" Yes but not _this_ much. I thought you had something to do this afternoon, otherwise I wouldn't have left you,"

" Just fix it quickly," I grumbled, leaning back and closing my eyes.

As Alice hums quietly, her nimble fingers combing quickly through my hair, I doze on and off. I think. Finally, after about half an hour, Alice sighs in relief.

" Alice, it's grad not a wedding," I laugh. She just spins me to the mirror.

My brown hair has been lightly GHD curled. Then using an inifte number of pins, it has been styled to the right side, starting higher than my ear and falling over my shoulder, my fringe, twisted and hidden in the rest. On the left side, a lonely curl frames my face.

" Wow," I mouth.

" Howzat? Ha Edward won't be able to take his eyes off you," Alice smirks, " Now what were you gonna wear?"

" I was gonna wear my jeans and that flowy purple top under the gown and then change into my pink vintage dress for the party. Sound good? Does it meet your standards, Ms Cullen?" I smirked.

" Huh, that's Mrs Swan to you and yes, surprisingly, it does. Well done Miss Swan," Alice smiled, " Now let's get you dressed and we're off,"

I grinned.

Dad arrived home ten minutes before we were to leave. Alice had slipped out and I was watching Channel V when he opened the front door. I stood up, the delightful (cough) yellow gown folded over my arm.

" Wow Bella," he said before walking over and crushing me in a hug. I buried my head in his shoulder.

" I'm sorry Dad," I blurted out when he released me.

" I am too darling. You just scared me that's all. I love you,"

" I love you too," I sniffled, careful not to spill tears. Alice would kill me.

" Let's go," Charlie smiled.

Edward said he would meet me there so Charlie and I had the ride to the school to ourselves.

" I can't believe you are all done. All my kids, done with school. You're not going to leave me as quick as your brothers did are you?" Charlie said after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence.

I didn't answer straight away.

" Yeah I'm all done. I can't believe it," I said carefully, not answering his quesion.

" You're gonna leave me," he said and it wasn't a question.

" I-I don't know Dad. I mean I want to go to college and things like that...and then there is Edward," I murmur.

" Hmm Edward," Charlie mumbles.

" I love him Dad,"

" You're 16. You don't know what you want Bella. You don't know what "love" is,"

" I know enough from Jasper and Emmett. And you. Please trust me on this one Daddy. I don't want to fight now but please you have to trust me,"

Charlie looked at me but didn't say anything as we pulled into the school carpark. I sighed with relief and exited the car.

Charlie came around to my side of the car. He took me by the shoulders and stared into my eyes. He put one hand on my hair and stroked my temple with his thumb. His big brown eyes filled with tears and he pulled me into a crushing hug, one hand on my head, the other on my back.

He shakes a little and I know he is crying. My own eyes fill with tears and I hug him back, wrapping my arms around his waist.

" I love you Isabella. No matter what you do with your life,"

" I love you too Daddy,"

We pull apart and he bends down to my height.

" I trust you Bella, I know you will choose the right path for your life,"

I give him a watery smile.

" You remind me of Nessie so much and I feel grateful, for though I lost her all those years ago, I never really lost her because I had you. I love you baby,"

I hug him again and kiss his cheek, " Love you too Daddy,"

We pull apart again and I wipe my tears away.

" Now let's go graduate shall we?" he asks and puts his arm around my shoulders. We walk into the hall together.

As we near the door, I tug the gown on and smash the cap on my head.

" Beautiful," Charlie smiles and I roll my eyes.

The hall is abuzz with activity when we enter.

" Ah Miss Swan. The S's are down there," Mr Bancroft says when he spots me, " And hello Chief,"

Charlie squeezes my hand and I leave him chatting with the principle.

I squeeze in behind a curly headed guy.

As I am scouring the hall for Edward, my "line buddy" catches my attention.

" Bella Swan right?"

" Ah who's asking?" I reply raising my eye brow.

" Riley Stonton," he says offering his hand. I shake it carefully.

" How do you know me?" I ask.

" Oh I think everyone knows the Swan's," he laughs, " The first people in the school to befriend the Cullens,"

" Is that the only reason you know me? Because I am dating a Cullen?" I ask.

" Not just that. You're one of the prettiest girls in school, even if you are a year younger," Riley grins wickedly.

" Um thanks, I think," I frown, looking for Edward more forcefully now. This guy was creeping me out.

" Yeah, so when you're down with Cullen, here's my number," Riley pushed a piece of paper into my hand. I stared at it in shock.

" You do know I have been dating Edward for like four years right?" I ask, just to make sure.

" Oh yeah I know. I just want you to know you have a back up plan,"

" Oh right silly me. So you should know that I _really_ appreciate this," I smile sweetly. Riley grins and steps forward. My grin widens and I hold the paper right up in his face, before tearing it slowly.

Finally, I spot Edward. He quickly appears at my side.

" Do we have a problem here?" he asks, sliding his arm around my waist. I smirk victoriously.

" No we do not si-I mean Cullen," Riley stutters and turns around.

" Didn't think so," Edward says softly.

My smile widens as he turns me to face him.

" Yellow suits you," he smirks playfully. I poke my tongue at him.

" There are people here to see you. Look for us in the audience. Charlie probably won't agree so they will disappear and the re-appear at the party. Okay?"

" I'm intrigued now. Who are these mysterious visitors?"

" Secret," Edward grins wickedly but before I can probe him more Mr Bancroft called us to attention. Edward gave me a quick peck on the cheek before he disappeared into the rows of seats.

We all filed up the aisle and took our respected seats. Riley kept nudging me, but after I rammed my foot onto his he sat still.

Mr Bancroft spoke for what seemed like hours. I closed my eyes and thought back to my first day at Forks High.

I was scared out of my mind. My brothers were teasing me as usual. I made five great friends. And I met my future family.

Since that day four years ago, I have found out that the Cullens were vampires. I have watched my two brothers get married and turn into vampires. I have fallen head over heels in love with the most perfect guy on the planet. I have grown closer to my father than I ever thought possible. I have found out that my best friend is a werewolf and it doesn't bother me. I have escaped four murderous vampires. I have found myself on the hit list of a coven of royal vampires. I have gained two sisters that mean everything to me. I have finally released all my feelings about Renesmee and it doesn't hurt to think about her anymore.

But most of all, I have grown into me. I have stopped looking into the mirror and seeing the sister I lost. I have stopped thinking that the wrong sister died in that fire. I have stopped thinking that no guy would ever like me for me.

Not only have I grown physically but mentally as well. I am older now than I ever thought I could be. I am me.

I opened my eyes as the valedictorian, Samantha, stepped onto the stage. At first, she stuttered through her speech. Some of the guys were laughing. But she looked out onto the audience and she must have caught someone's eye because she took a deep breath and tore her palm cards up.

" When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case...princess.

" When we were ten, they asked us again, and we answered, rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how 'bout this. Who the hell knows?"

A ripple of laughter went through the crowd because she was absolutely right.

" This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, it's time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Chill. Fall in love. A lot,"

I smiled. There was one thing I _wouldn't _be doing.

" Major in philosophy 'cause there is no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent.

" So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what you want to be...we won't have to guess. We'll know,"

The crowd broke out in applause and I hurriedly brushed my tears from my eyes. But looking around I saw that nearly every girl was crying too. And so were some of the guys.

Mr Bancroft started to read out names and slowly he came to the S's.

" Swan, Isabella,"

I took a deep breath and walked up the aisle and up the stairs. Mr Bancroft smiled widely at me and handed me my diploma, " Congratulations Miss Swan,"

I smiled in thanks and walked over to stand next to Riley.

I looked out over the crowd and spotted Charlie standing up, clapping with tears running down his cheeks.

Standing next to him were Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Charlie had his arm around Jazz. Emmett looked like he was crying in the way only vampires can, as did Esme. Jasper just looked at me with such pride.

Bec, Ella, Skye, Summer and Sydney were all there with their parents clapping for me. I waved at them.

Edward caught my eye and nodded over to the corner of the hall.

Standing there was all the Denali clan. I smiled widely and waved at them. They grinned and waved back, Kate giving me a thumbs up. Slightly hidden behind them were, and I couldn't believe it, Maggie and Benjamin. My grin widened and I suddenly couldn't wait till the after party.

Now I understood why they had to disappear.

Suddenly everyone was throwing their caps up in the air. I laughed and threw mine a little too late. I reached up to grab it but it was plucked out of the air before I could catch it.

" Here you go Boo," Jasper said handing me the yellow cap. I grinned and launched myself on him.

" I can't believe you're all grown up," he whispered. I smirked.

" There will be time for mushy reminiscing later. I have to find Dad. How did he take to seeing you?" I laughed and we started pushing our way through the crowd.

" He just grinned and hugged me. No questions asked," Jazz replied, making a path for me. Everyone just seemed to move for him.

Finally we made it out and I saw Charlie and the rest waiting. Edward kissed me and said he would see me soon. The Cullens all hugged me and promised to talk to me at the party and soon it was only me and Dad standing in the quickly emptying hall.

" Hey Daddy," I smiled. Charlie smiled and hugged me tightly.

" Hey Bells,"

We walked hand in hand out to the car and I didn't feel like a little kid at all.

" Where do you wanna go? The Lodge, Sizzler, it's your pick," Charlie said as he started to car.

" Anywhere Dad, I don't care. As long as I am having dinner with you," I said. Charlie opened his mouth before closing it again. He settled with just grabbing my hand as we drove into the darkness.

" The Lodge it is then,"

And I laughed till we got there.

**A/N: Okay I know I know... I'm sorry. It's been to long... way too long. But I guess Christmas preperations and stuff have kinda gotten in the way... But here it is. GRADUATION! Bella has finally graduated. This means that we are nearing the end of the story. Oh and the speech from the valedictorian is Jessica's speech from Eclipse :D**

**But... I have a new story in the works. I am not going to say too much but think World War One... Nurses,,, Soldiers...**

**Merry Christmas! 3 **


	47. Party Time

Moonlight

Party Time

BellaPOV

Dinner took longer than I expected and I was itching to get back to the Cullens. My dress was in the car so I changed into it in The Lodge's bathrooms. It was a little chilly out so I had slipped in black stockings to wear under my dress. I slipped on my heels and walked out to met Charlie at the car.

It took him a couple of minutes to say good bye - it seemed like the whole town had converged on The Lodge tonight - but eventually he stumbled out, still yelling good byes over his shoulder.

" In a hurry Bells?" he chuckled. I just threw him a look.

" Oh I know, I know. You haven't seen Edward for two hours, oh the pain," he chortled. I hit his arm.

" Whatever you say Dad," I said sarcastically, " Maybe I just wanna see Jazz and Em?"

Charlie laughed, " Yeah you wanna see your brothers,"

" I do," I insisted.

" I know Bells. Tell them they must come around tomorrow,"

" Will do Daddy," I said as we pulled into the Cullen's winding driveway. I smiled as I took in the trees on either side of us. Alice had definitely had some fun with this party.

Every third tree on both sides was wound with light blue fairy lights leading the way to the house. Many kids from school had been invited and none of them had ever been to the Cullen mansion.

All week there had been rumors and stories flying about Edward's place. Luckily there were no Cullens left at school because some of the rumors were so far-fetched I think it would have dearly insulted them.

One of my favourites was that the Cullen house was haunted by the ghost of a soldier from the 1800's and that is why the Cullens came to school with bags under their eyes. I laughed for a good five minutes at that one.

This year I had gone back to hanging with Bec and the gang at lunch times and all week they had been questioning me about every part of the house. I thought Skye was going to have a heart attack when I told her that one wall was entirely made of glass.

Charlie looked at the lights and then back at me, " Alice," we said in unision. I grinned.

We followed the light highway all the way through the trees until they opened to the meadow that was the Cullen's front yard. I gaped at the sight in front of me.

The usual bare lawn had been turned into a scene from a fairytale. Meandering through the grass was a cobble stone pathway that wasn't there this morning. On either side, situated every metre or so, were lights that shone a deep blue. They reached up then curved like a swan's neck into the path. All over the grass, tea lights had been placed in a scattered array. Leading up the stairs were even more tea lights, creating a path. On the front door, two large blue daisies were hanging from the top corners.

" Woah," was all I could say.

" Double woah," Charlie muttered.

" Well I better go in," I said eyeing the front door with slight hesitation. What awaited me inside?

" Have fun Bells," Charlie chuckled. I kissed his cheek and hopped out of the cruiser. My heels sunk into the grass a little but I could still walk.

Charlie reversed and drove out of sight. I stared at the spot where he disappeared for a while before I realised I should get inside.

My heels click-clacked on the stones and up the steps. I reached the door and took a deep breath before entering.

Inside was almost as amazing as outside. It was like stepping into a club. A dance floor had been set up in the lounge and lounge chairs were set up around the endge of it. A huge stereo system took up nearly a whole wall. More blue lights were set up around the place and balloons hung from the ceiling. It was the perfect party.

" Wow Bella, don't you look grown up,"

I twirled to see Emmett descending the stairs.

" Hey Em," I grinned.

Emmett smiled and walked over to me at human speed. When he reached me he pulled me into a suffocating hug.

" Cant. Breathe," I stuttered out. He released me but pulled me over to one of the couches.

" So you're finally free from school aye," he laughed but there was a slight edge to it.

" Yes," I answered cautiously.

" Only 16 and ready for the real world,"

I narrowed my eyes slightly. Where was he going with this?

" What are you going to do in your human year?"

Ah I saw now.

" Probably stay here. Take each day as it comes I suppose," I replied, stretching out on the couch.

" Is that all? You only have one more year, as a human, to do the things you always wanted to do,"

" But I could still do them as a vampire,"

" It wouldn't be the same. Trust me I know. You will enjoy life as a vampire, I can just tell, but there are things you must do as a vampire," Emmett urged.

" Like what?"

" Climb the Sydney Harbour Bridge! Remember we used to talk about that everyday. And throw a coin into the Trevi Fountain in Rome. And kiss someone under the Aurora Borealis! So many things Bella!"

" But - "

" Just think about it,"

Emmett kissed my forehead and stood up. He was at the top of the stairs before I could blink.

I rolled my eyes and stood up from the couch. The party should be starting soon. Where was everybody?

" They are just coming down now,"

Edward.

" I thought you couldn't read my mind?" I spun the face my love.

" No, but I can read your face," he smiled and took me into his arms, " That is truly, a beautiful dress Isabella,"

I smiled as I rested my head against his chest, " Why thank you Mr. Cullen,"

Edward chuckled and i could feel it vibrate in his chest, " You're welcome Miss Swan,"

I grinned and turned in his arms. I raised up onto my tip tops and pressed my lips to his marble ones.

Edward put one hand on the back of my head and the other pressed into my back. I laced my fingers through his hair.

And then we both pulled back at the same time. It was sweet, short and perfect.

" Congratulations ma belle,"

" Keep it G rated please!" Maggie giggled from the stairs.

" Maggie!" I yelled and ran at the little girl. She laughed her silvery laugh and hugged me tight.

" Hey there Bella!" she smiled.

" How are you? Did you get back to your coven?" I gushed, pulling her over to the couch. Edward grinned and went into the kitchen.

Maggie laughed, " Woah, slow down Bella. I am great and yes I did get back to Siobhan and Liam. It was marvellous to see them!"

" That's great," I smiled.

We talked some more. For about twenty minutes before Alice came bustling down the stairs.

" Party time," she announced.

Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Esme and the Denali clan all trooped down the stairs.

" Where's Ben?" I asked.

" Ah, sorry Bella, Ben and I are going to disappear while this party is on. Too much of a temptation. But we will come back once the humans have gone home okay?" Maggie said, standing up. I nodded in understanding.

" Ready Bella?" Jazz asked, coming to my side as Alice and Rosalie rushed around checking everything thing.

" Yeah I guess," I laughed. Jasper grinned taking my hand.

Five minutes later, the door bell rang.

Alice squealed. Carlisle rolled his eyes and went and opened the door.

" Welcome," he said grandly.

It was Bec and Ella. I grinned, squeezed Jasper's hand and went forward to greet them.

After three more groups arrived we decided to just leave the front door open. I was a gracious hostess, chatting to all my guests. But I stuck with my group for the most part. And, of course, Edward.

At about 11, Jasper disappeared, the smell too much for him. Alice stayed for a little bit but I could tell she was desperate to see him so I sent her off, telling her to check on him for me. Both of them weren't seen again all night.

It was a great party and everyone really enjoyed themselves. Skye and Summer were dancing the whole night and when they left they were carrying their shoes. Bec, Ella and Sydney were the last ones to leave.

It was three o' clock when I finally hugged them good bye and closed the front door.

I turned my back on the door and sunk to the floor, " Phew,"

Edward chuckled and slide onto the floor beside me, " How was that my love?"

" Exhausting but nice. It was great to celebrate," I grinned.

" So, you have a whole year ahead of you to do whatever you want to do. What _are_ you gonna do?" he asked.

" Right now, I don't know," I replied, " And that is fine with me,"

***** (Two weeks later)

" Where are my sunnies?" I called, down the stairs.

" Where you left them?" Charlie replied.

" Helpful," I replied scathingly and continued packing my bag.

" They are in your school bag,"

Alice slide through my window, " Need some help packing?" she asked.

" Yes please," i said gratefully. I sat on my bed and Alice took over.

After my graduation party, Maggie, Benjamin and the Denali's had stayed for about four days before going off again. Jasper and Emmett had spent alot of time over here at Charlie and Dad was loving it.

Tomorrow, they were both "off home". That's what Charlie thought. But really we were all going on a huge holiday. It was my idea. It had grown from Emmett's suggestions on what to do during my human year.

We were going on a trip around the world. Carlisle had gotten time off and we were leaving for our first stop tomorrow. Los Angeles.

From there our trip went as thus.

One week in LA, then off to Mexico. We were only staying there for two nights because of the restless southern clans.

Followed by Cuba for one night and then the Bahamas for one week. Alice had been searching and she had found a lagoon that was far enough away from humans for them all to go outside during the day and not get noticed.

Then we were heading south to Brazil for four nights. That concluded our Americas side of the trip.

A long plane ride from Brazil and we were next headed to South Africa for one week. We would travel there so we hadn't book any hotels to stay at. From there we were going to Madagascar for one night and then north Spain.

We were staying in Spain for four nights before heading to Alice's most awaited country of France. We were staying there for two weeks before getting the train to England. After travelling around Great Britain and Ireland for one week we were off to Italy but only in certain parts and only for four days.

Then north to Germany for three nights before heading north again to Sweden where we were staying for five nights.

South again to Turkey for two nights then north to Russia for three nights and then again south to India with a one night stop over in Pakistan.

After one week in India it was north to China for another week before east to Japan for two nights.

Heading south, we were going to Thailand for a week then three nights in the Phillipines then one week travelling the islands of Indonesia.

We would then fly south to New Zealand and spending two weeks on a road trip all over the two islands.

A long plane flight west to Australia, landing in Perth. After three nights there it was a five hour plane ride to Melbourne for a three night shopping extravaganza according to Alice and Rose and then a road trip up to Sydney for four nights before flying north to Queensland for one week.

From Brisbane we were then going on a two week cruise to New Caledonia, Vanuatu, Fiji, Tuvalu and Tonga before finishing back in Brisbane.

Flying north west, we were then going to land in Hawaii from four nights before flying north to Canada. After spending a week with the Denali's it was south the Miami for two nights.

North to Chicago for two nights (Edward was taking me around his birth town) before flying back down to Dallas for two nights. Then north west to Las Vegas for two nights (Alice had gotten a fake ID for me and Jasper. They already had theirs) before flying back home.

The whole trip would take about six and a half months approximately. I hadn't looked at our return date.

I was over estatic and had been jumping with joy ever since the Cullens had booked the trip last week after our visitors had left. It had taken one whole day just to plane our trip.

" There, finished," Alice said, standing proudly infront of three suitcases. I stared in shock. Where had she gotten the other two suitcases? Alice misread my shock.

" Don't worry, I have five suitcases and Rosalie has six. We will be sure to find you more outfits in our collection.

" Five suitcases?" I asked, aghast.

" Yes, I know. I cut down. Our last world trip I took eight," Alice said, quite proudly. I just stared at her.

" Oh and I nearly forgot. Here," she said handing me my sunglasses.

I smiled, " Thanks,"

The sound of Edward's Volvo pulled into the driveway. He was here to take my suitcases to the Cullens as we were leaving for LA at four in the morning. Four!

Alice and I got the suitcases downstairs, Alice "stumbling" to fool Charlie.

Edward and Alice loaded them as I said good bye to Charlie.

" Be careful Bella," he said as I sat next to him on the couch.

" I will Daddy, I promise," I giggled.

" Please tell me again why you aren't going straight to college?"

" Because I want to see the world,"

" Right,"

" I'll miss you Dad,"

" I'll miss you too honey. Six months is a long time,"

" I know, but I promise to write and call all the time," I smiled, standing up. It was time to go.

" Here before you go," Charlie hurried into the kitchen and I could hear him bustling around in there.

Soon, he was back.

" Close your eyes," he instructed. I did as I was told and something cold was pressed into my hands.

I opened them and then started to cry.

It was Renesmee and my gold rings that Grandpa Swan had given us when we were born. One said _Isabella Marie Swan 13 September 1994_ and the other said _Renesmee Carlie Swan 13 September 1994._ They were a single band that twisted on both sides just before joining in a heart with our birthstone in the top corner.

" They are for luck on your journey," Dad said quietly, brushing my tears away.

" Thank you Daddy," I whispered before taking off my chain and threading the rings onto it, " I'll keep them safe,"

Charlie kissed my forehead, hugged me tight before letting me go and I rushed outside, brushing off my tears.

I got into the car and Alice and Edward just smiled slightly and we were off.

When we got to the Cullens, Jasper hugged me tight. Alice must have texted him what happened.

It was an early night for me that night but all too soon Edward was shaking me awake.

I groaned loudly and shook him off.

Edward chuckled, " It's time to go love,"

Sleep fell away and I bounded out of bed.

LA! Here we come.


End file.
